On The Run
by XLight ForeverX
Summary: Yugi has been abused by his father, kidnapped by Marik, arrested, and his love with Yami is slipping away. What is happening to our young Hikari? Maybe he isn't a creature of light after all?
1. Chapter 1

1A/N This is the second story I am starting. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 1- Run away lovers

"Yami!" Yugi panted as he raced down the stairs with his lover. "Yami slow down..please!" Yugi begged trying to get free of Yami's hand which was clasped painfully to his. Yami held on tight grinding his teeth.

When they finally reached Yugi's room Yami let go and slammed the door. "How long!" he screamed. Yugi flinched but didn't answer. "How long!" Yami repeated taking a step towards Yugi. Yugi backed away frightened. Yami had never acted like this before.

Yami turned away from Yugi and grabbed the suitcase that was under his bed. He threw open the drawer and began to throw clothes into the case. Yugi stood shaking. Every time Yami slammed a drawer shut he would wince and a fresh stream of tears would stream down his face.

Yami ignored the water works and finished packing. Yugi edged towards the door hoping to make a desperate escape. However Yami caught him before he could get out of the room. When Yugi opened the door Yami got up and grabbed Yugi by the throat. He threw him on the floor and slammed the door shut again.

Yugi felt more tears run down his face. "How long!" Yami bellowed at the shaking boy on the floor.

"A f-few months." Yugi stuttered.

Yami kicked over the night stand next to Yugi's bed cursing. The lamp fell on the hard floor shattering into a million pieces. Yami lunged at Yugi who tried to get away but was unable. Yami forced him to his feet shaking him violently. "Why the hell didn't you tell me!" he screamed in Yugi's face.

Yugi was being shaken so much he couldn't breathe much less say anything.

"Answer me!" Yami raged, stopping the shaking.

Yugi's arms hurt from Yami's grip. Yugi sobbed uncontrollably. "Stop it your hurting me." Yugi managed to whimper out. Yami immediately let go and backed away. Yugi looked up at him expecting him to yell some more.

Yugi was surprised when he saw tears in Yami's eyes. Yami looked around the room at what he had just done. Yugi continued to sob quietly. Yami again lunged at Yugi. Yugi put his hands up shield himself. "No!" he sobbed.

Yami pulled Yugi into a warm embrace. Yugi didn't try to push him away. He loved Yami and didn't want him angry with him. "I'm sorry." Yami whispered him Yugi's ear. "I'm so sorry." Yugi just cried and cried.

**Flashback**

**Yugi's father stood in the corner of the room. "You shouldn't have been such a bad boy. Now I'll have to punish you." Yugi whimpered as his father advanced on him. The man pressed his lips against Yugi who struggled to get away. **

**"Stop it." Yugi whimpered trying to push his father away. His father ignored him trying to kiss him once more.**

**Suddenly the door opened and a loud gasp disturbed the two. Yugi's lover stood at the door starring at Yugi and his father. Yami advanced forward and punched Yugi's father in the face. Yugi ran towards the door but his father grabbed him by the foot knocking him over. Yugi didn't have to worry because Yami once again stepped in. He kicked and hit his father over and over again.**

**Yugi got free of his father's grip for he had been knocked out. Yugi felt tears running down his face. Yami grabbed Yugi by the hand and lead him up the stairs. **

**End of Flashback**

Yami stood holding Yugi for the longest time. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he whispered squeezing Yugi slightly. "I would have killed him."

"I know." Yugi cried. "But he's my dad and I don't want him dead. No one deserves to die." Yami shook his head amazed by Yugi's innocence. How could the boy have so much kindness when he was just molested for months by his own father?

"Yugi." Yami sighed rubbing his back. "I'm getting you out of here."

Yugi looked up rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "There is no where for us to go. Besides, I want to stay here where my friends are. I'll just have to deal with him until I can live on my own. Now you should go home." Yugi sighed.

Yami shook his head. "No Yugi. I'm not going to leave you here with that monster. When he wakes up he is going to be pissed off...I have to stay here to protect you." Yami exclaimed. "Why don't you just go to the cops?"

Yugi starred at the ground. "My father is the head of the police department. He is the police. No one would believe him." Yugi explained turning to sit on the bed.

Yami fumed. "I just saw him! I could be the witness to put that bastard in jail!" Yami said sitting next to Yugi.

Yugi shook his head. "That wouldn't work. What do you think people are going to do when they see how much you and I look alike? They will think that we are related even though we aren't. Then they are going to wonder why there is no record of me having a brother so they will take your DNA. What do you think they are going to do when they find out we have the same exact DNA? We will become a science experiment Yami!" Yugi reasoned.

Yami was quiet. His hikari was right. They would become a science experiment. "Yugi..." Yami trailed off not knowing what to say or do. "I can't let him do this to you. Can't you stay at my apartment tonight?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi said. "That would be the first place he would look when he wakes up. Besides, I doubt he will do anything else to me tonight since you just beat him up. Listen Yami, I don't want you to get in anymore trouble, I don't want him to hurt you. Just go home and if anything happens I'll call you and let you know." Yugi finished.

Yami nodded helplessly. He felt useless, he wasn't even able to protect his love from his own father. Yami drew Yugi into a kiss and hugged him. "Promise you will call me if something happens?" Yami questioned.

Yugi squeezed Yami nodding. Yami let Yugi go and grabbed his leather jacket. "I'm coming over first thing tomorrow though, and don't try to convince me otherwise." Yami winked and walked out the door.

Yugi heard the door shut and slowly crept down to the first floor. His father was still knocked out lying on the floor. Yugi dragged him to the couch and put a blanket over him. Yugi sighed and went up stairs. Yugi was too tired to put on his nightwear.

Yugi fell on the bed and went into a deep sleep.

Yugi didn't know how long he was out when he heard his bedroom door shut. Yugi turned on his side not knowing or caring who it was. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he was slowly lifted out of bed. That's when Yugi realized what was going on.

He woke up with a start and tried to turn around but strong arms kept him in place. Yugi struggled and tried to scream when a cloth was forced over his mouth. Yugi felt tears stream down his face.

That's when Yugi breathed in the moisture on the cloth. He felt dizzy and began to close his eyes. The last thing he noticed was that his attacker wasn't hurting him. Yugi knew it was his father and only hoped Yami would come back from where ever he was.

Yugi collapsed in the strangers arms. The young man picked the boy up and wrapped him in a blanket. He grabbed the suitcase still packed and walked out the door of the house. "I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore." Yami said putting his hikari in the back of his car.

Yami shut the car door and look at Yugi's house. He sighed and walked to the drivers side of the car and got in. He started the car and they were off. Yami looked back at Yugi. "I promise he'll never put his dirty hands on you again. You may hate me for this but it's for the best I promise."

Yami grabbed Yugi's limp hand sorry for kidnaping the smaller but he had no choice. They were leaving and never coming back.

Tbc

A/N well what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N WOW! I got 11 reviews for my last chapter! That's a record! Thanks a lot everyone. All of your reviews made me so happy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 2- Losing control

Joey sat on the sidewalk waiting for Tristan to meet him there. Tristan finally decided to show up. Joey stood up and looked at Yugi's house. "Where is Yugi? Have you heard from him since yesterday?" Joey asked.

"Nope." Tristan replied. "What he isn't inside?" Tristan questioned and nodded toward the house. "I think he and Yami were together now. Maybe he is at Yami's place." Joey frowned. It wasn't like Yugi not to stay with his father.

"I hope everything is okay." Joey sighed looking at the house once more before heading off to school.

AHAGSFDAGSHJD

Yugi stirred and felt something tight around him. Yugi stopped moving when he remembered what happened. He was in his bed when he was attacked by his father or he thought. Yugi immediately tried to move his hands and found that they weren't tied to something like he thought they were.

Yugi kept his eyes closed but noticed that his body was vibrating slightly. It also sounded like there was some sort of motor running. Yugi finally opened his eyes.

He saw that he was in a car. He was being driven on a remote road covered along side with trees and bushes. There were no houses in sight. The tight thing around him was a seat belt. Yugi tried to lift his head but a searing pain ripped through it. Yugi dreadfully turned his head to see who was driving the car.

When Yugi saw who it was his heart filled with joy. "Yami!" he exclaimed. Yami, who had not been paying attention to the act that Yugi had waken up jumped slightly and looked at him. Yugi smiled at him. "Yami you saved me didn't you?"

Yami starred at him confused but then nodded. However he didn't smile back which concerned Yugi. Yugi looked back on the road. "Yami where are we?" Yugi questioned looking at the trees for miles. The must be way out of the city not to see buildings.

Yugi didn't wait for a response. He was just glad Yami had rescued him from his father. "Yami how did you know to come back for me? I'm glad you got there before he did anything to me. Who knows what he might have pulled on me when I was passed out."

Yami flinched. He couldn't believe that Yugi thought it was his father who had knocked him out. He had to tell Yugi the truth but didn't want to. He liked that Yugi thought he had saved him. Yami took a deep breath. "I'm glad you think I saved you."

Yugi frowned. "Think?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded. Yugi starred at him and noticed he wouldn't look him in the eye. Yugi looked back at the road as huge snow flakes started to fall from the sky. That was when reality hit him. "Yami what have you done?" Yugi whimpered covering his eyes with his hands.

"Yugi before you come to any conclusions—," Yami tried.

Yugi cut him off. "How could you!" He yelled. Yami flinched but Yugi didn't care. Yami had no right to take him from his home and drag him to who knows where. "Yami what about my friends. How could you do this to me..to us!" Yugi was hysterical.

Yami tried again. "Yugi I had to take you out of the place. I don't care if you hate me for it but it's for your own good. I love you and I made a promise to myself that I would never let anything happen to you." Yami said pretty much repeating his thoughts from last night.

Yugi felt rage take over him. "You vowed to yourself? What about me? What about what I want! I want to be with my other friends right now! Not here! Not even with you!" Yugi screamed before even thinking about what he was saying.

Yami felt as if a knife tore through his heart. "Yugi—,"

"No!" Yugi yelled. "I'm tired of this!" Yugi starred out the window at the snowflakes that were hurling themselves to the ground. Yugi reacted. He grabbed the steering wheel and tried to turn the car around.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled sternly but Yugi wouldn't let go. Yami also reacted. Slap! Yami's hand pounded across Yugi's cheek. Yami tried to stop it but the damage had already been done. Yugi gasped and immediately let go of the wheel. Yami got the car under control panting for breath. "Yugi I—,"

"Your just like him." Yugi whimpered holding his hand to his cheek where Yami just slapped him. "Your just like my father."

Pain ripped through Yami's heart. "Love, I didn't mean to—,"

All of the rage in Yugi suddenly let go. "I hate you!" he yelled. "I hate everything about you! I hate how you think that you can just rule my life like you ruled ancient Egypt. News flash! Your not pharaoh anymore! You can't just change people lives with a snap of your fingers!" Yugi finished gasping for air.

Yami felt tears in his eyes but blinked them away. He knew Yugi would react to his decision and planned on keeping strong to his word. Even if Yugi did hate him he would protect him no matter what. He hadn't however planned for Yugi to react in this manner. He was so mad but that was understandable. Yami had just slapped him in the face.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered. He sighed. "Love—,"

"Don't call me that!" Yugi shouted. He slumped in his seat and starred out the window at the twirling snowflakes.

Yami winced one last time before returning his gaze to the road. The snow was falling very hard now. He had to concentrate. Yami would let Yugi cool off a bit before trying to talk to him again.

Yami wanted to concentrate and tried to but the things that Yugi said kept racing through his mind. Yami felt himself shake his head. No! Yami had to do this for Yugi. He wouldn't let anything else happen to his lighter half. Yugi was too important to him. Yami slapped himself mentally for thinking otherwise.

While Yami was in his thinking trance, Yugi was starring out the window. The snow was so pretty. There was already about a foot in a half on the ground from the last week. Yugi kept thinking how pretty the snow was and trying to keep his mind off of Yami.

Yugi noticed the car jerk slightly and sat up straight. Yami was starring at the road so Yugi thought there was no need for alarm. Yugi looked out the window again.

Yami starred at the road but really wasn't paying attention. The car approached a bridge that went over a trench. The car slowly went to the side of the road without Yami noticing. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to even pay any attention.

Yugi noticed before Yami that they were heading straight for a metal pole. Yugi felt his eyes widen. "Yami." he said. Yami looked at him and then when he saw his reaction. Looked back at the road. There was a metal pole about 10 feet in front of him. Yami turned the car as fast as he could.

However Yami didn't turn fast enough, or in the right direction. Yami's car seemed to be in slowly motion as it hit the pole and spun off the bridge into the trench. Yami felt his heart pounding in his chest. Before they hit the ground Yami heard Yugi scream, "Yami!"

The car hit the trench upside-down, knocking both of the lovers out. The snow fell during the rest of the day slightly like the two angels in the car.

A/n Well that's all for now. Please review if you want to know what happened to me over the past two months and why I am back now.


	3. Chapter 3

1A/N OMG! I am so freakin mad at I typed up my chapter like I promised you all and the stupid thing wouldn't put it in my documents before I left for my conference. Then when I got back my brother started a virus that deleted all my chapters. So now I am starting from scratch and I have decided to change the chapter that I lost to make it more interesting. Well here it goes.

Chapter 3- Where are you?

Yami stirred slightly and put his hand on his head. It hurt as if someone banged a baseball bat into it. Yami felt himself jolt. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a car of some sort...that was when the memories poured into his mind. The crash, the argument he had had with Yugi, the car toppling from the—, Yugi!

Yami bolted upright and starred. "Hey! Daddy he's awake!" A little girl in the front seat of the mystery car exclaimed happily. She had blond hair and blue eyes and he father looked the same.

"Young man, please lay down before you hurt yourself." the father looked back at him concerned. "We are on our way to the hospital so relax. That was a nasty accident you—,"

"Where's Yugi!" Yami asked frantically as he realized that Yugi wasn't in the car.

"Who?" the father asked.

"Daddy is he okay?" the little girl asked her eyes tearing up.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed. "There were two of us in the car! I went off the bridge and he was right there beside me! Did you see him! Is he in an ambulance somewhere! Is he alright!" Yami asked all at once.

The father and girl exchanged looks. "There was no one else in that car but you when we found you. The passenger side door was open but we thought that it had been you who opened it, maybe trying to get out." the father explained.

"Go back!" Yami shrieked. "Please, I have to find him! It's all my fault!"

The father turned the car around and put the petal to the metal. The went back towards the spot where Yami had crashed the car. Yami noticed that the snow had let up and wondered how long he had been knocked out.

Within no time Yami remembered the very spot and told them to stop. Yami fell out of the car before it had stopped and ran down the hill side to the turned over car. It was covered in snow but the wheels were still visible.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled. The passenger side was open. Yami looked in and noticed that the strangers were right. No Yugi. Yami looked around the snow bank and shouted once more. "Yugi!"

By that time the father and little girl had come trudging down the hill side. "Are you sure he was in the car with you?" asked the little girl asked.

"Yes!" Yami yelled and ran back up the hill. He looked around. The roads still hadn't been plowed and snow was highly built up. Yami's eye caught something blue. Yami starred knowing what it was but afraid to go up to it.

Reality kicked back in and Yami ran up to the mound of snow laying in the center of the street. Yami reached in the snow and pulled out the body of his lover. "Yugi!" Yami shouted, shaking the frozen hikari. Yugi didn't move.

Yami noticed the blood trickling from Yugi's head. He must of hit it hard, but what had he gone into the street for. Yami checked for breathing and tensed when he found there was little breathing going on. Yami swiftly picked Yugi up in his arms.

The father and his daughter had ran to the car and already started it up. "Lucky I didn't hit him coming here or back!" the father said amazed. "Jump in!" he exclaimed as he helped Yami put Yugi in the car.

"Thank you." Yami breathed as they got into the car again. Yami pulled Yugi into his lap and cradled him to his chest. "It's going to be okay. I promise love, I won't let you die here." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear.

"...Yami?" Yugi moaned and cuddled into Yami's warm body. Yami gasped slightly. "...Yami...I'm sorry." Yugi mumbled out. Yami felt tears come to his eyes. "...I don't..hate you...I love you."

"Shh." Yami hushed him, putting his finger on Yugi's lips. Yugi tried to look up at him but had no energy to do so. "You should have stayed in the car." Yami whispered.

"I wanted...to get h-help." Yugi shivered. Yami quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around Yugi. Yugi wrapped his arms around yami and hugged him. Yami squeezed Yugi tightly trying to give him warmth in return.

"It's going to be okay." Yami said, kissing Yugi's forehead lightly.

"Yes." the father joined in. "We are heading to the hospital now. We should be there in—, shit!" the stranger exclaimed. Yami looked up and saw a man standing in the middle of the road. He looked familiar but Yami couldn't get a good look at him for the car swerved across the street.

"Daddy!" the little girl screamed.

Yugi whimpered slightly as the car continued to spin out of control. Yami held onto the door handle and Yugi all at once, afraid if he let go they would both go flying out the window. Suddenly the car came to a stop.

Yami looked at Yugi who opened his eyes and met Yami's. "Are you okay?" Yami asked and when Yugi nodded he let out a sigh of relief. Yami glanced at the father who was out cold. Blood trickled down the side of his face.

Before Yami was able to check on the girl the door next to him flew wide open. Yami turned to see who it was who had been responsible for the actions. Strong hands came down and wrenched Yugi from Yami's arms.

Yami panic and tried to hit the man who threw Yugi onto the cold snow. Yami got out of the car in a split second and gasped. "You!" he yelled.

Yugi's father stood beside Yugi's fallen body examining him. He turned to Yami. "You will address me as sir or by my name Cole." (A/N I named him after the demon/person in charmed. He is so cute! )

Yami smirked as he took a step closer to Yugi. "Okay, Cole." Yami snickered. "What do you want?"

Cole looked at Yami and laughed. When Yami growled he stopped and sneered instead. "You have something that belongs to me. I just came to get it back to get it from you." He explained. "You see you may think that you are his lover but he belongs to me."

Yami gagged. "Okay ew." Yami started. "And second he is mine! If you lay one finger on him I swear I'll—,"

"You'll do what!" Cole raged. Yami fell back when he saw small flames appear around Cole's feet. Cole smirked, "Well I guess there is no reason to hide it now. I may as well show you." Cole closed his eyes. A piercing scream ripped his throat as he fell to the ground but something or someone still stood.

Yami felt air leave him as he saw Marik standing in the snow next to Yugi. It wasn't the one back in Egypt, this was his dark side. The enemy that Yami had always hated for having used Yugi against him in their last duel. "Did you really think I was gone forever?"

Yami felt frozen. "You..." he looked at Yugi who was now awake and realizing what was going on. However he didn't seem surprised that Marik was now the one standing before him. Yugi struggled to his feet. Yami's focus went back to Marik who look amused at Yugi's futile attempts. "You bastard!"

Marik jerked his head at Yami. Yami was now on his feet. He lunged at Marik ready to kill him. How dare he do this to his hikari? He had no right to breathe much less have a soul at this point. Marik smirked and held out his hand.

Yami felt his how body jolt with pain as he fell to the ground. "No!" he heard Yugi scream. He looked up as Yugi ran at Marik and stood in front of him. "You promised!" Yugi shouted his hands blocking Marik from Yami.

Yami stood slowly and starred from Yugi to Marik. "Yugi, what are you talking about?" Yami asked slowly.

"So you didn't tell him?" Marik laughed. "I would have thought that your pathetic, weak soul would have let him know somehow." Yami clinched his fists angrily.

"Will someone tell me what is going on!" Yami screamed impatiently. He looked at Yugi who when he saw Yami starring at him looked at the ground. Yami felt his heart was being pulled out of his stomach. "You knew." Yami whispered but loud enough for them to hear.

Marik smirked and without another word slammed his fist into Yugi's upper back sending him flying into the snow. Yami tried to crawl over to him but Marik stepped in the way. "Sorry but you don't have the privilege of being with your hikari anymore."

"Why!" Yami yelled. "If you wanted me why didn't you just go after me? Why him!" Yami gave a desperate look at Yugi who was still trying to get his face out of the snow. "Yugi, why didn't you tell me?"

Marik looked at Yugi who looked at his Yami with tears in his eyes. "I can answer that for you." Marik chuckled. "I told him to do whatever I wanted him to do. If he did than no harm would come to you."

Yami continued to look at Yugi who rubbed the tears away. "Yugi..." Yami trailed off but when he finally found his voice asked, "Is that true?"

Yugi nodded as a fresh new stream of tears ran down his cheeks.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Yami felt angry at Marik and at the same time his lover. "I would have stopped him!" Yami immediately regretted his harshness when Yugi sobbed loudly and fell back into the snow.

"Well he could tell you." Marik said.

"And why was that?" Yami asked.

Marik smiled, "Because he was in love with me." Yami felt his eyes widen slightly but then relax. Marik saw this too. "What? You don't believe me?" Marik asked snickering. "Well, maybe he didn't love me at first but that changed once we started—,"

"Shut-up!" Yami yelled. Falling back into the snow. "He would never love you! He loves me!" Yami said stubbornly.

Marik snapped his fingers and Yugi immediately look up. "Come here." Marik ordered. Yugi blinked and shook his head wildly. "Fine, I'll break the only thing keeping you from me." Marik whispered.

Yami looked confused. He was still contemplating whether or not Marik was right and Yugi truly in love with Marik. When Yami had offered to kill his father Yugi had said no too quickly. Yami looked at the lifeless body of Yugi's father on the ground. If Yugi really did want all the torture to stop than he would have agreed right?

"Yami?" Yugi looked at Yami desperately.

Yami shook his head. Yugi would never cheat on him. He loved him and Yami loved Yugi back. "Your wrong Marik!" Yami got to his feet quickly. "Yugi loves me and would never love a monster like you." Yami exclaimed with amusement on his face.

"Are you sure about that?" Marik asked. He walked over to Yugi and gently pulled him to his feet. He wrapped his arms around the teen and kissed him on the forehead. Yami watched as jealousy perked inside him. Yami looked at Yugi and started to question his love for him again.

Yami felt tears come to his eyes. Why wasn't Yugi pushing Marik away? Yugi looked scared but that was no reason to not push him away. Maybe Yugi did love Marik. Yami felt himself back away slowly. "You..." Yami started starring at Yugi who looked at Yami with tears in his eyes.

Yugi whimpered slightly and tried to push Marik away with little strength. Marik sneered. "It's okay, he already knows Yugi. There is no need to pretend anymore." Marik explained, watching Yami out of the corner of his eye closely.

Yami shook his head in disbelief. "Did you ever love me? Or was it just a game for you?" Yami asked. Suddenly rage filled him. "I gave up everything for you! I didn't go back to the afterlife where I belonged and I gave up living in Egypt just to be with you!" Yami shouted.

Yugi whimpered as tears streamed down his face. "Y-Yami..." Yugi whimpered.

"Don't!" Yami screamed. "I fell for those tears too many times before. Not this time."

Marik let go of Yugi and walked away from the bunch. A loud crack filled the air as a portal was opened. Marik started to walk to it but stopped and looked back. "Come, Yugi." he demanded.

Yugi flinched as if the words were said ten times louder than they were. He gave one last look at Yami and slowly turned around. Yami felt his brow furrow. Why did Yugi turn around like he was some kind of robot. He walked stiffly to the portal.

Marik cupped his face and smiled. Yugi whimpered as if trapped inside himself. "I'll let you say good bye." he said and let a hand swipe over Yugi's face. Yugi immediately turned around and tried to run to Yami.

Marik grabbed a hold of him. "Not so fast." he whispered.

Yami was confused. What was going on. Yugi looked more scared than normal. Yugi looked at Yami as Marik held him still. "Atemu!" Yugi shouted. Yami suddenly felt as if everything that Marik said didn't matter.

He knew that the only reason Yugi ever used his real name was when he was in some kind of danger. Marik was playing head games. Marik looked at Yami's face and knew that it was time to go before the former pharaoh came up with any bright moves.

"Yugi." Yami whispered as he started to run towards him.

"Atemu!" Yugi shouted again this time his voice was shaky and he struggled against Marik strong arms. Marik whirled Yugi around and starred into his eyes.

"You wanted a chance to say good bye and you did. Now your mine forever." Marik said. He walked closer to the portal. Yugi starred at the spot that Marik had been and didn't follow. Yami was getting dangerously close now.

"Come here slave!" Marik demanded and Yugi walked over to him.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted and Yugi stopped.

However he wasn't close enough. Marik grabbed Yugi's arms and pulled him into a kiss. Yugi struggled at first but relax. Yami starred as he felt a ping of jealousy rip threw his heart. Marik stopped the kiss and starred at Yami. "He's mine forever now." he smirked and threw Yugi into the portal.

Yami watched as the love of his life was ripped away from him by a mad man.

A/N WOW! Was that twisted or what!


	4. Chapter 4

1A/N Dude! This chapter is going to be really creepy! You have been warned! By the way. Angel, Amanda and Kayo are my characters! Don't use them unless you have my say so...or I will sue you! Actually I'm too young to do that but that's okay!

**Another thing...people have told me that I am copying the story Fatal Attraction. That is false and I assure you that this story will be nothing like that and never has been. Though I do recommend that everyone read that story.** It is great!

Chapter 4-Two Yugis?

Yami starred at the snowy ground shaking. He wasn't too sure whether or not it was from the cold or the fact that his lover was taken away from him. Everything felt numb...even his mind. Yugi was everything and when everything is snatched from someone it makes it hard to understand anything.

After what seemed like forever, Yami looked at Yugi's father, Cole. It was clear he was dead for he was an ice blue color. Yami walked over to him and checked for a pulse just in case. How was Marik able to control Cole?

Yami was at a loss. He dragged the body back over to the car. He was coming up with a plan in his head. _Yugi...Yugi...he's gone._.. was all that went through Yami's mind. A shiver ran up Yami's spine when he thought of how Yugi had looked at him before disappearing.

Even if Yugi had been cheating on him, which Yami now doubted in the first place, Yami wasn't going to let Marik hang onto him for long. Yami felt like he was in quicksand. No matter how hard he tried to fight off the emotions building up inside of him the more he became trapped within them. Tears welled up in Yami's eyes but he quickly brushed them away.

He had to be strong...for Yugi, his hikari, his ...love? Yami didn't know the answer to that but knew that in his heart he would always love Yugi. In his mind he already had a plan. He would go back to Joey's house and get help. Yami knew that whatever Marik wanted had to be something to do with himself so he would soon see him again.

Yami was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he totally forgot the father and the little girl still in the car. When Yami had dragged the body of Yugi's father to the car Yami starred in shock. He quickly ran to the front seat and checked for a pulse from the father. There was one, but it was faint. After checking for a pulse from the little girl he relaxed. They both were just knocked out.

Suddenly a car whirled by Yami at lightning speed. Yami felt anger burst through him for a lot of reasons. For one, he was now covered in snow, second the car the father had been driving became buried even further.

The black car came to a sudden stop ahead but Yami was too preoccupied to pay any attention to it. A teen stepped out of the car and raced towards Yami. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Yami's anger was suddenly erased when he heard the voice. There was something about the tone he used that made Yami's anger, fear, and for some odd reason all thoughts of Yugi, fade away. Yami shook his head in confusion and went along with his business.

"Hey." The teen said now next to Yami. "What happened here? Do you need any help?" Yami again ignored the teen and didn't look at him.

Yami opened the door and shoved Cole inside.

"You don't plan on trying to drive this piece of junk do you?" the teen asked. Yami could feel his annoyance creep into his senses. "Why are you ignoring me? Are you deaf or something?" the new stranger teased.

Yami felt his anger take over. "Did I ask for your help!" he yelled slamming the door. He turned and slowly began to look at the stranger. "I have to find—," At that moment their gazes connected. Yami starred. "Yugi?"

The stranger that Yami's eyes beheld look almost identical to Yugi. He had tri-color hair but instead of the red tips, they were a dark blue. He was the same size as Yugi and had the same angles. However, what Yami felt was the most stunning was his eyes. They were a blazing sky blue, almost captivating. Yami starred at the teen for the longest time.

The younger one was the first to speak. "Yugi?" He looked at him in shock and backed away slightly. "How do you know my name?"

Yami didn't answer but continued to stare.

"A-Atemu?" the Yugi look alike asked. "No way! You're dead, there is no way you can be here." he began to stumble and fell in the snow. Yami took a step towards him. "Stay away from me!" the look alike shouted.

"Okay chill a second okay." Yami whispered barely able to find his own voice. "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this. I'm not dead. Why do you look different? And what happened with Marik?" Yami asked all at once.

The stranger starred at Yami. "I look different? You're the one who looks different. Why are your eyes a crimson? It's pretty but...not you." he answered. "And we defeated Marik ages ago in that shadow game."

Yami was confused. "Your name is Yugi, right?"

Yugi nodded.

"How is that possible? I just saw Marik take you away!" Yami exclaimed. He put his hands on his hips, "And I like the color of my eyes thanks." Yami held out his hand to help the foreign Yugi stand up.

Yugi looked at it and hesitantly took it. "I don't understand how it became so snowy so fast." he stated going off topic. "I was in a desert when suddenly I was here. I just started driving home hoping someone would know what was going on. Why would Marik do that?"

Yami looked around. "It has been snowing for about two days now. There was snow on the ground before that! What world were you living in?" Yami asked. The whole situation was making him nervous. Why was there someone else around that look just like his lover, and had the same name too?

"World?" the other Yugi asked. A horrified look came upon his face. "World...What's today?" he asked slowly.

Yami shrugged annoyed. "Friday? I don't know why?"

"No!" Yugi shook his head, "The date! Tell me the date!"

Yami thought a minute. "I think it's January 23, why?"

The other Yugi looked confused. "January? What is January?" The other seemed uncomfortable and started to back away. "You're not my Yami. Who are you and where have you taken me?" he asked looking around.

Yami was in total shock. "January is a month. And I'm not too sure that you are where you're suppose to be." Yami whispered and then shook his head. "I don't have time for these games. I have to find Yugi before it's too late."

"But I'm right here." the other stated very annoyed.

"No! Not you, the one that was just kidnaped by Marik!" Yami shouted. He turned and started to walk away when a bright light appeared before him.

Yami watched in amazement as a human figure appeared within it. Moments later a blue eyed Egyptian was standing before him in sacred robes. "Shadi?" Yami exclaimed in both amazement and worry. The only time he had ever seen Shadi was usually when something bad was about to take place.

Shadi didn't smile but bowed his head in reply. "My king."

Yami tried to find words. "B-but you were sent to rest. After I recovered my memories I was told your spirit was at peace." Yami stammered. "Why are you back here?"

Shadi sighed and a saddened look took shape in his eyes. "I was my king, but I am afraid that since you refused to take your journey in the afterlife a new evil has the chance to roam this earth."

"Marik." Yami cringed trying to push the sudden thoughts of his frightened hikari out of his mind. "How did he get back? I thought he was banished forever!"

Shadi continued his explanation. "The shadow realm was not destroyed when you defeated Zork. Just cut off from the rest of the world. There hasn't been a soul sent there in months and the shadows are hungry." Shadi sighed. "The Gods think that as a result they have sent Marik to send more souls to the shadow realm."

Yami felt his eyes widen and his heart jump out of his chest. "Is that what he plans on doing to Yugi?" Yami asked all thoughts of the other stranger that had now come up beside him.

"Hello!" The other Yugi sneered. "Still right here!"

Shadi looked at Yami and cringed. Yami didn't like it, he had never seen Shadi shudder before and all he knew was it couldn't be a good sign. "Let me finish the rest before I tell you your Hikari's fate. Marik was set free but at a price. He either has to find many souls or just one to suit the shadows, One of pure light. other wise he won't go back to the Shadow Realm but Hell."

Yami shook his head. "That is impossible. No soul can exist of pure light or even pure darkness. There has to be some kind of balance. Why would the shadows want Marik to do the impossible?"

Shadi frowned. "There are two souls that wonder earth that use to consist of something pure. One of them was banished by you. Zork was the creator of the Shadow realm, therefore his soul consisted of pure darkness. If the shadow realm were to receive a soul of pure light that would mean the end of the world as we knew it."

"Why!" Yami demanded.

"If an innocent, kind, and pure soul that has done no harm to anyone were to be taken to the shadow realm they shadows could feed on it and become more powerful. This would truly falter the balance between good and evil." Shadi explained.

"That still doesn't explain why Marik took Yugi!" Yami yelled. He couldn't tell if he was more upset because Yugi was gone or that the shadow realm was trying to feed on an innocent soul. Yugi wouldn't be the one that consisted of pure light because he had a dark side that fought Yami during the whole Dartz ordeal.

As if reading Yami's mind Shadi shook his head. "Your Hikari has a dark side. That is you. If you would have left for the afterlife Yugi's soul would have been destroyed. However you stayed and now he still shares your dark half."

Yami knew his words to be true. He remembered what Yugi had told him during their duel. **You and I are exactly the same. So the darkness that's in your heart is the darkness that is also in my heart! **Those words cut through Yami like a knife.

"Now that Yugi has been separate from you the balance has been faltered. If Marik does succeed in sending Yugi to the shadow realm then all hope for this world is lost." Shadi continued. "I have been told that the reason this 'other' is here is because you will need his help."

The other Yugi put his hands up defensively. "Whoa! Don't drag me into this okay! I just want to go home nothing more." he turned to Yami who was giving him an exasperated look. "And why do you care so much about me...or the me in this world? You never cared before."

Shadi spoke before Yami was able to. "Yugi, you have been sent here from an alternate world. You and Yami are...partners here." Shadi explained stammering some what. Yugi look confused.

"He means that we are together." Yami detailed.

Yugi suddenly became wide eyed. "You mean like lovers."

Yami nodded.

"Ooookaay." Yugi stated turning red. "We aren't lovers in my world so don't try anything funny okay."

Yami sighed and then frowned. "Whatever, but why? You said that I was dead?"

Yugi smiled. "Well, more dead then you were before. See different things happen in different worlds. I know because I research and I have that kind of time during the day. Anyways yeah, you got your memories back and you left for the afterlife. I guess in this world you don't. If that's different what other things are different. Is Amanda here? How about Angel and Joey?"

"Angel, Amanda?" Yami questioned. "I don't know them but we do have a friend named Joey. Blond hair, brown eyes—,"

"Dopey sometimes." Yugi finished.

Yami chuckled. "That's the guy."

Shadi spoke next, "Sorry to interrupt this but there is something else I need to tell you. You must be very careful. Now that Yugi has no dark side balancing his soul it will start to create a balance."

Yami shook his head confused. "What do you mean."

Yugi giggled. "He means that I am going to turn into a creepy evil person, right?"

Shadi didn't smile. He nodded.

Yugi stopped laughing. "Okay, I was just kidding. I didn't mean to be right."

"Yugi will develop a dark side but since he has never had one of his own his soul won't know when to stop creating one. Before He'll know what is going on his soul will become darkness." Shadi continued. "You must stop this from happening."

"I don't understand." Yami said frustrated. "Why didn't this happen before Yugi solved the puzzle?"

Shadi nodded in understanding. "You were still in this world. Yugi is no longer in this one meaning he can't sense your dark side any longer. That is why this other is here. Marik made them switch worlds. Since the Atemu in that world has left for the afterlife there still will be no balance between you two."

"That's not good." Yugi took in a breath. "Can I use my powers to get back to my world? I could take him back with me." Yugi pointed to Yami.

Yami starred. "You have powers?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. "I may not have a soul that consists of pure light but I am part of the good team. I can take us back to that world and save the other me."

Yami nodded. "Let's do it."

Shadi said a few last words of warning. "It will be difficult to find the other you in that world. Here you would be able to track Marik down by concentrating on his powers. But in that world everyone has powers. It won't be an easy task."

"Since when is anything?" Yami muttered.

"Okay, lets go Atemu." Yugi smiled and grabbed his wrist.

"Um...you can call me Yami." Yami stated while being dragged away.

Yugi stopped and looked Yami up and down. "No...I'm going to call you Atemu. It is your real name and your not exactly my Yami." Yugi finished and dragged Yami to his car. "We have to go to a certain place for me to do the spell. I just hope it works."

Yami had one more question for Shadi. "Hey shadi?" Yami said beginning to turn around. "Was Yugi really cheating on—,"

But Shadi was gone.

A/N End of chapter. I have a question too.

**Should the other Yugi's Yami come back from the Afterlife? Yes or No? **Tell me in your review okay?


	5. Chapter 5

1A/N Okay I am finally updating. YIPPY! I will be thanking all the reviewers at the end of the chapter okay? This chapter will be short sorry. I don't have a lot of time today because my parents want to use the computer later.

Chapter 5

Yugi felt rough arms wrap around him. He was being lifted up sharply. It took Yugi a moment to recall what had just happened. His eyes snapped open as he tried to struggle at the force that was pulling him forward.

"Cut it out you little brat!" Marik snapped, fastening shackles around Yugi's arms. "The quicker this goes by the less pain for you."

Yugi tried to keep his bravery to the max but he could feel himself shrink into the wall. What was Marik going to do to him this time? And where was Yami? Yugi felt a shudder run down his spine. Yami. Yami was gone. Yugi remembered how angry he was when Marik spouted lies about him cheating.

Marik watched Yugi closely and noticed tears well up in the younger's eyes. "What's wrong little hikari? Scared that your Yami isn't there to protect you anymore? Then again he never did." Marik cooed.

Yugi knew he was right. But that wasn't Yami's fault. That was his. He was the one who never told Yami that he was in danger. Not that any of that mattered now. "What do you want from me? You've already taken everything that I loved."

Truth be told it was actually only one thing he loved. His Yami. Even though Yugi knew that Yami was angry with him, something burned in his heart. Still a flicker of hope that his Yami would show up and make everything better. Yami always made everything better.

Marik sighed. "I have a promise that I need to keep." He made sure that the chain was fastened tightly around Yugi's ankles and turned to leave the room. "Now be a good little boy while I'm gone."

Yugi starred after him. He didn't care where he was going or when he would be back. All that filled his head was that his Yami was mad at him. Why did that make his heart heave every time he thought about it?

Yugi looked around the room. He felt like he was being watched. It was like the time that Yami had returned from the afterlife. Yugi felt like eyes had been watching him and when he found out it had been his Yami he never felt more relieved.

**Flashback**

**Yugi sat at the edge of his bed looking at the picture of all of his friends. Joey, Tristan, Yami...everyone was in it. Tears fell from his eyes and flopped onto the floor as he starred at Yami. Yami had been so happy then so why did he leave them...leave Yugi?**

**Yugi looked up suddenly as he realized his door had been opened. Joey, followed by his grandfather and Tristan came bouncing into the room. Yugi quickly hid the picture and tried to do the same with his tears. **

**Joey was quick to realize something was wrong. "Hey Yugi." he said quietly. Joey gave a gangster smile and sat next to his close friend. He knew that Yugi would be mad is he were to ask if everything was okay. Instead he opened up with. "The gang is going to go to a movie later. Wanna come?"**

**Tristan smirked. "Yeah!" he suddenly seemed really excited. "Yup! The whole gang will be there."**

**Yugi couldn't help but notice the emphasis on 'whole'. Yugi looked up with a fake smile. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there. What are we seeing?"**

**Joey piped up. "Umm, Lady in the water?"**

**More of a question than a statement but Yugi didn't act like he noticed. He starred at the ground as his grandfather sat next to him. He seemed happier than normal. "Yugi, maybe you should cheer up. Everything will be okay. We have a surprise for you anyway."**

**"I'm not really in the mood for surprises right now." Yugi said with no emotion in his voice. It was the type of tone he used when something was on his mind but he didn't want people to worry about him.**

**"You miss Atem don't you?" Joey asked. **

**Yugi nodded. **

**"Talk to us." Tristan demanded. "If you keep all of these feelings tight up inside of you something bad will happen. Look at Joey here...he keeps too many things in that head of his and when it comes out—,"**

**"That's enough of that!" Joey exclaimed, putting a head lock on his best friend. While Tristan struggled, Yugi couldn't help but giggle. Joey let Tristan breath by letting him go. "What your mental friend means to say is tell us what's on your mind." **

**Yugi shook his head. "Just stupid thoughts and feelings."**

**"About?" His grandfather asked. He stood and stepped in front of Yugi. "Tell us."**

**"Just stuff." Yugi inquired. "Nothing to be concerned about. I just...I don't know. Guys, can I ask you something and you give me the absolute truth?" When the other nodded he continued. "Is there something wrong with me?"**

**Everyone either gaped or laughed. "What are you talking about?" his grandfather asked.**

**"I mean am I weird." Yugi continued seriously. "Do I drive people away?"**

**Everyone shook there head. **

**"You think you drove Atem away?" His grandfather asked, understandingly. Yugi didn't notice that his grandfather as well as his friends weren't starring at him but the door way with smiles on their face. **

**Yugi sighed. "I don't know. I mean why else would he leave? I under it was his destiny but it still hurts."**

**Yugi's grandfather stopped smiling and looked at his grandson who was still starring at the floor. "What hurts?"**

**Yugi paused. Did he dare tell them his feelings about everything that had went on during the past week? Yugi took a deep breath and began. "I do. I mean you guys might not but I don't understand why. Doesn't it hurt you to know that he chose them over us?"**

**Tristan and Joey too stopped smiling and look at Yugi. Joey was the first to speak. "He wanted to go back to where he belonged. Why does that bother you so much?" He asked impatiently. **

**Yugi shrugged. "I just feel like he traded all of us in for something that he thought was better." Tears again started to well up in his eyes. "That's why I was wondering if there was anything wrong with me. If maybe it was me that drove him to go back." Yugi felt a single tear trail down his cheek.**

**Joey knelt next to his friend. "There is nothing wrong with you and you know that his leaving had nothing to do with you. He just wanted to be with his family and friends."**

**"I guess those friends didn't include us." Yugi snapped.**

**"My boy, there is nothing wrong with you." his grandfather said. **

**"There had to be." Yugi sobbed. **

**The three were quiet as they starred from the door way to Yugi. Uncertainty filled their eyes...all but one. Joey put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "You loved him didn't you?" he asked calmly. **

**Yugi looked at him. He didn't answer. That was all they needed. **

**"Why didn't you tell him?" Tristan asked. "You know if you did he would have stayed." Yugi was too busy looked out the window to notice everyone's beaming face. **

**"That's exactly why I didn't tell him. If I would have said something he would have stayed and would have been miserable! All I ever wanted to do was make him happy and leaving made him happy." Yugi paused. "I don't think that I am hurt because he left, I think it's the fact that he didn't want to stay at all that bothers me."**

**Everyone was quiet until a baritone voice ripped through the silence like a knife. "How can you say that?" The voice sounded sad, confused, and...hurt?**

**Yugi felt his eyes widen. He knew that voice. Usually it struck courage and bravery in his heart but this time fear was the only thing that appeared. He looked up at his grandfather and his other friends. They all starred at the doorway, not smiling.**

**Yugi felt like he was under someone else's control. They made him turn around even though he didn't want to.**

**There at his door way stood the once proud and brave pharaoh. This time tears streamed down his face and worry in his eyes. All Yugi could do was stare. Atem made his way to Yugi's side. He placed a hand on Yugi shoulder. Yugi felt his heart melt. He felt drawn towards those strong crimson eyes. **

**Joey cleared his throat. "So...who's up for a movie?" No one laughed.**

**Atem was the first one to speak. "Do you really think I didn't want to stay with you?" he let the tears flow freely from his eyes. All Yugi could do was shrug. "Yugi...there wasn't another way out."**

**"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked emotionless. Actually that was the exact opposite of how he really felt. All kinds of emotion ran through his heart. Mostly love and joy. "If there wasn't another way out then why are you here?"**

**Atem slide closer to Yugi. With their faces only inches he whispered, "Because I love you." Atem pressed his lips against Yugi's. Yugi froze only for a moment before he wrapped his arms around his Yami.**

**Joey and the others giggled.**

**After what seemed like minutes the two broke for air. Yugi wiped away his tears and smiled. "I love you too Yami."**

**End of Flashback. **

Yugi smiled at the memory. He was so happy when Yami had come back because of him. Now it seemed purposeless. Yugi sighed. Maybe Marik was right. Yami shouldn't have come back for him. Maybe it wasn't what Yami wanted, maybe he wanted to go back where—,

Suddenly Yugi's thought were cut of by a searing rip of pain that tore through him. He collapsed to the ground with his arms over his head, held by the chains. He panted trying to get air. What was going on?

Yugi started to hear chanting. It sounded like Marik only at first but then others seemed to join him. Yugi felt another rip of pain this time more intense. He screamed. "Lecta! Lecta!" the people chanted.

Yugi's body started to react on it's own. Without thinking Yugi tried to run but the chains held him back. Another jolt of what felt like white fire ripped through his body but this time it didn't cease.

Yugi shrieked again and started to claw at the wall and chains on his wrists. His finger tips started bleeding from the constant prying but it was like Yugi didn't feel it at all. All he could feel was something inside of him trying to break free.

Yugi was in so much pain the he didn't even notice that his chains had broken free and Marik was now standing in front of him. Marik grabbed Yugi by the arm and held him close. "Lecta, Lecta!" he whispered in his ear.

He dragged Yugi through the open door which he had left through earlier. Yugi was now getting use to the pain and looked about him gasping for air. The room was completely dark exact for a small fire that burned with anticipation in the middle of the room.

Yugi saw shadowy creatures appear before it with smiles on their faces. Yugi tried to fight Marik. Pushing his away but the pain grew stronger when he did so. Marik grabbed his shoulders and steadied him. "You see that?" he pointed to the fire. That will be the beginning of your doom and the start of our war. Once you and evil become one there is nothing we won't be able to do!"

Marik pushed Yugi towards the fire. He became so close that his foot entered the flames. Yugi expected the fire to be hot but instead it was freezing, yet comforting. Yugi stood starring at the flames mesmerized by their power.

Thoughts began to roam through his head. Yami was the enemy, he had left him all alone and never cared about him. He had to destroy him. Yugi shook his head widely. Where had that come from? He didn't feel that way. He loved Yami.

Flames wrapped their way around his arms as if alive. They encircled his wrists with terrifying coldness. Yugi shivered. The cold penetrated his bones as he stood at the fires edge.

Yugi's tears turned to ice on his very cheek as he heard Marik laugh. "Lecta!" He shouted once more. The fire wrapped around Yugi like dork powerful wings gragging him to the middle of the coldness.

There was no hope. Yugi's resistance died.

A/N Thats the end of the chapter. If you're wondering what Lecta meanings, its Latin for chosen one. It will all be reviled in the next chappie. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

1A/N I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update but I have been so busy with things around the house and at school! Grrrrrrr. Anyways I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for my last chapter so here it goes. Its amazing, I actually know where I want to take this story now!

Spicey Babe- I guess this will be your chance to find out what happens next. Thanks for the review!

The Black Angels Red Rose- Yup that's where I got Lecta from. I was going to have a contest to see how many people could actually remember that but I figured no one would. Congrats! Thanks for your review and I hope you like this next chapter. The next one will be the best though.

Atemu Yugi Lover34- Ah, my most trusted reviewer. Yes, this story is taking a great new twist that I hadn't planned on making. But my next chapter will be even greater.

Puzzleshipper- I know Yugi's not weak but you'll see why he submitted so easily during the next few chapters. I hope you still like the story though. I liked that flashback too. Kinda cute but now that I reread it I don't like it too much. Maybe because I spell Atemu's name 2 different ways. XD! Oh well! I'll fix that when I have the time. I'm surprised no one noticed. Thanks again!

Chibi Chib- I know I always make Yugi suffer. I'm so cruel! ;) thanks for your review!

DragonLady222- I know...Marik is like killer evil! He is my favorite evil character. Thanks!

Landi McClellan- Thanks for the compliment and the review. It made me happy!

Aurora Tenchi- I write the creepiest stories. Trust me, it gets worse in this chapter!

Kintarly- THANKS! Not a lot of people favorite me so it is really appreciated!

Feebeefi- Well hope you look forward to all the next chapters too! XD Sorry for the long update!

Trikki- I always leave my chapters like that. Its how I get people to review for them! THANK YOU!

**I just want to say that it is an honor to just get one review from you people. Thanks so much for taking the time and energy to say a little something to encourage me! I love you guys!**

Chapter 6- Saved?

Yami felt a sharp jolt in his heart. He fell to the ground trying not to scream out in pain. The other Yugi aided him by dragging him to his feet. Yami took in a sharp breath...and then the pain was gone. "Thanks."

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked timidly. "You're acting really strange."

Yami nodded. "We have to hurry. I think my Yugi might be in more danger than I first realized. Now where is this place you're taking us?" Yami asked, continuing to walk down the dark alley that led to a dead end.

"To my world." Yugi sighed. "This si where I first entered this world, so I'm guessing that this will be the way we can—,"

"Go back?" Yami finished. "Well done." He stated putting his hand on the other's shoulder. Yugi immediately cringed and pulled away from him. Yami, alarmed, stepped back. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. This may not be his Yugi but it was still Yugi.

"Sorry," he said, looking at the ground in shame. "It's just that...never mind." he shook off the thoughts and tortured memories that entered his mind and continued to walk down the alley. Yugi noticed that Yami wasn't following him and stopped to turn around. Yami looked annoyed. "Look, I just want to save your friend so I can go home okay?"

"What is it you're not telling me?" Yami asked, seriously. "I know you're afraid of going back for some reason. You're not a good liar."

Yugi sighed. "Okay, I want to go back but I think that your...boyfriend may have more on his plate to deal with." Yami looked confused. "How should I explain this? I'm not so sure that we will be able to cross to the other world so easily. Only one of each of us should be in a world at a time. Since I am already there, sort of, I don't think I will be able to cross over."

Yami nodded, "Makes sense. But I should be able to. Just give me directions to where I should go to get my hikari back."

Yugi shook his head. "I wish it were that easy. I would never be able to direct you to where you need to go. I would also have to protect you from the other people that may be after you or your hikari."

Yami couldn't help but laugh. "Who else would come after Yugi? That makes no sense. Who do you need to protect him from?"

Yugi was silent. He continued to stare at the ground, kicking a can over.

Yami grew impatient. "Hello!" he shouted. "Who would you protect us from?"

Yugi looked up at Yami. "You."

Yami blinked, taken aback. "M-me? What are you talking about? I would never do anything to harm you or Yugi. I love him."

Yugi smiled sweetly. "Not you personally, the other you from my world. That's why I shook you off when you touched me. I'm not use to you being so nice. That isn't the case in my world. Sure I helped you regain your memories and regain 'peace' but that didn't change who you were."

"And what was that?" Yami whispered.

"Evil." Yugi breathed. "That's why I was so surprised about how you two were together. I didn't think this world would vary too much." Yugi rolled up his sleeve and pointed to a scar that stretched from his elbow to his wrist. "You did that when I got in the way of one of your shadow games."

Yami starred in disbelief. He wanted Yugi to be lying but he knew he spoke the truth. Finally, the former king found his voice. "I would never hurt you."

"I know." Yugi said rolling his sleeve back down. "You hurting me is not what I'm worried about. In my world, you may have gone to the afterlife but that doesn't mean that you won't come back once you realize what has happened. As you probably figured out, my soul doesn't consist of pure light so you have no use for me in my world. But now that the other me is there..."

"What?" Yami asked. "What will he do to Yugi."

Yugi shuddered. "Well, lets just say that sending Yugi to the shadow realm won't be his biggest problem. He'll use him as some kind of trophy. That's why we have to hurry, maybe since he will only be a spirit you will be able to go there and stop him." Yugi turned down the alley and headed for the brick wall.

Yami was still rooted to his spot. How could he be so cruel in this other world? He would never hurt Yugi...on purpose.

"Pharaoh!" the other Yugi shouted. "Come on! I'm sure you don't have much time!"

Yami ran to the end of the alley following the way that would lead back to his love.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yugi opened his eyes to find that he was again chained to the wall he had remembered. The flashing memories of the fire whirled back to him and Yugi panicked. He stood up and looked around the room. Nothing had changed. Yugi looked at his hands. No blood. He was sure he had made them bleed when trying to get free of the chains.

The door opened and Marik came in with a few glass bottles. "Did you behave while I was gone?" he asked smirking.

Yugi felt his brow furrow. Was it all a dream. He didn't feel any different, no headache, no pain at all. Maybe it was a nightmare, a dream of how Yugi wanted to get out of this horrilbe predicament. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Sleep well?" Marik asked knowingly.

Yugi starred at him and of course didn't answer.

"What's wrong? Does my little mut want some love? Face it your Yami isn't coming back here. Forget about him." Marik sneered.

But Yugi couldn't. He loved Yami from the first time they had dueled together. Yugi starred at what Marik was holding. It looked like some kind of rope and some potions. Yugi rolled his eyes. _Now what?_ He thought.

Marik left again and brought back logs of wood. Yugi looked after his confused. He again left the room and continued to bring in log after log to the room. Yugi started to shake from a combination of fear and worry. The shaking turned to quaking when Marik brought in a ladder and a bunch of matches. "Worried?" he asked. "I would be too."

Yugi sat down on the ground as Marik laid the ladder down on the floor. He put the rope next to the ladder. Yugi looked from the ladder to the rope and to the wood. It looked like someone was going to have a bonfire. But what was the rope for? Yugi's eyes widened as Marik laughed and the truth hit him like a tank.

"I would keep you as my own toy if I could, I have an arrangement between some creatures of the darkness and they seem to want you more." Marik explained as he started to walk towards Yugi.

Yugi stood immediately and began to struggle to pull the chains off his wrists. Nothing worked. "Stop you struggling." Marik laughed. He grabbed Yugi's arm tightly and unlocked all the chains. He grabbed Yugi's chin and forced him to look up at him. "I control you." he sneered his eyes flickering with evil.

Yugi tried not to look directly at him but couldn't help it. He felt his body become limp as he collapsed against Marik. All energy seemed to be drained from him. He couldn't move, Yugi couldn't even scream.

Marik laughed again and took the hikari in his arms. Yugi opened his eyes and managed to give out a small whimper. "No use in trying to stop me with that." Marik said. He placed Yugi uncomfortably on top of the ladder and went for the rope.

Yugi tried to lift his arm and was almost successful when Marik quickly returned and held it down, tying tightly Yugi's arms and legs to the wooden poles of the ladder. Yugi felt tears come to his eyes as he tried to struggle again his bounds but as barely even able to move the rope.

Yugi looked hopefully towards the door, hoping that Yami would come crashing through it soon. "He won't be there." Marik said reading his mind. "No one can save you now."

Marik stood and grabbed the ladder, making it stand upright against the wall. He started laying the logs of wood across it until the pile was complete. Yugi let the tears run freely down his cheek. Again a whimper escaped from the small teen but not even Marik could hear it.

"I think we need more wood." Marik said cheerfully as he left through the door. He returned moments later with more logs and a pile of newspaper. "You brought this on yourself you know. If you hadn't been with your stupid Yami this wouldn't be happening to you. You have him to thank for this."

Marik laid the final logs and newspaper down. He grabbed the matches and lit one. "Farewell little savior." He smirked as he let the match fall onto the newspaper.

Fire immediately engulfed the paper setting the logs on fire. Smoke came Yugi's way but he was barely able to cough. Marik had done something to him, drained his energy somehow. Yugi panicked as the fire starting to burn brighter. He may had been about five feet above the fire but it was still already hot.

Yugi tried desperately to get his hands free but the tight ropes wouldn't allow it. He remembered the dream he had before Marik had woken him up. He wished this fire was as cold as the other one.

The fire had now consumed the front logs and now was at the base of the ladder, Yugi tried to let the tears fall but the heat dried them too quickly. He wanted to scream for someone to help him, someone to save him.

He looked at Marik through half opened eyes, he could barely see him through the smoke but enough to see that he was smiling. He was enjoying Yugi's struggle and pain. Yugi remembered what he had said. **You brought this upon yourself by helping that Yami. **

Yugi cringed as the heat felt like it was burning his face. "I love you Yami. If I had to die any way, it would be for you." he barely whispered as the fire traveled up the ladder, almost to his feet. The heat was unbearable, the flames no longer scared him as much as the fact that he thought he was melting. He tried to turn his face away from the flames but no matter where he moved the heat wrapped around him.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. Yugi started panting for air but the fire seemed to burn his throat. One tiny cry escaped him as he almost let himself go limp with defeat. But determination took hold of him. He was going to die but at least it wasn't for nothing. Yami was the reason he was still alive today, and Yami would be the reason he wouldn't give up his struggle until he was dead.

Suddenly a scream pierced the hot air. It was Marik, but Yugi's couldn't see why he screamed. Then he saw it, a man, a young man was standing at the base of the ladder starring at him with crimson eyes.

"Y-Yam.." Yugi couldn't finish his sentence. His body gave out as he went limp against the ladder. The fire had now consumed his shoes but he felt no pain other than the heat burning his face.

Strong hands pulled the roped off of Yugi and allowed him to fall against the body. "I'll make sure no one hurts you but me." a deep baritone voice rang through the air.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N That was exciting! Well review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be greater I promise! Could I try getting maybe 70 reviews this chapter? I know that sounds rude but I'm on the story alerts for 45 people. Come on...can one of them please review?


	7. Chapter 7

1A/N I am trying to update once a week in case you haven't noticed. This chapter is going to lead to some exciting ones so I hope you enjoy. I will be thanking last chapters reviewers after this chapter.

Chapter 7- Running again

Yami opened his eyes to find he was in the same valley as before. But something was wrong. Everything was twice as dark. Shivers ran up and down Yami's spine but he took and breath and quickly got to his feet.

The other Yugi had warned him that this world was more dark than his but he hadn't been prepared for this. He had also warned him to stay clear of the downtown part of the city. He had said that it was the hang out for looters and criminals.

Yami look back at the wall that acted as some kind of portal. The other Yugi had told him that he only had one chance to go there, if he returned, Yami would never be able to go here again. Yami considered turning back but refused when his thoughts landed on Yugi. He had to help him no matter what the stakes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yugi stirred slightly as consciousness returned to him. He couldn't remember much that happened to him. He did remember fire, but what did that have to do with where he was now. Panic. Yugi opened his eyes, afraid of what he might see. He was laying on the ground in some sort of condemned building.

"You're awake." a deep voice rang through the air...and Yugi's heart.

Yugi gasped slightly, he knew that voice, he loved that voice. Quickly, Yugi turned to where he heard it. "Yami!" Yugi exclaimed with relief. There stood him Yami, his beautiful crimson eyes, strong figure, and wonderful smile. Yugi rushed to his feet and tackled his lover. "I'm sorry Yami. I never cheated on you, I wouldn't! Please don't believe anything he said!" Yugi cried, burying his face into Yami's chest.

Yami was confused and silent for some time. "Um, it's okay Yugi." He sat up and pushed Yugi off of him.

That was when Yugi noticed. "Yami?" Yugi's eyes widened. "What happened to your body?" He questioned starring at Yami's see through skin. "Are you okay? What did you do to Marik?"

Yami puzzled over this for the longest time. "I must have lost it when transferring to this world. As for Marik, lets just say he won't be hurting you again." Yami smirked as Yugi again hugged him. **No one will be doing that but me.**

Yugi sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I was so scared Yami. I really thought you weren't going to come." He wrapped his arms tighter around Yami afraid that he would disappear if he let go. "How did things get so out of control?"

Yami shrugged. "I don't know, but you're okay now." Yami whispered again pushing Yugi away from him.

Yugi looked up at Yami. Something was different but he couldn't place his finger on it. Yami was acting strangely. "Yami, what's wrong with you? Are you sure you're okay?" Yugi asked concerned.

Yami nodded, "Yeah, I'm cool."

Cool? Yami never said that before. Something was definitely wrong. They had to get out of this alternate world, and fast. It was doing something to Yami...and Yugi. Yugi felt drained. He wasn't too sure whether it was from being exhausted or from something else. But that wasn't important right now, all that mattered was that Yugi was reunited with Yami again and nothing was going to split them up again.

"Yugi?" Yami shook him. "We should go." He stood and started to walk towards the wooden door at the end of the building. "The portal is a few streets over. It shouldn't take us long to get there."

Yugi sighed and rose to his feet. He walked with Yami outside to find no one roaming the streets. It was quiet. They were in a major city yet there were no cars, people, or pets. Yugi shivered as the wind sent chills up and own his spine. There was no snow on the ground, more proof that this wasn't their world.

"You cold?" Yami asked putting a warm arm around him. Yugi smiled. This was more like Yami, always comforting him and always making things better. "I would have thought to bring a jacket with me but I didn't have time."

Yugi frowned. Where had Yami gone before getting him back? Yugi shook off the questioned and moved closer to Yami. "I missed you." he said at the same time making Yami put his arm around his waist.

Yami looked uncomfortable for a second but then smiled. "I know." His crimson eyes falling on the ground with a smirk on his lips. "But things are going to be five times better for us now, you'll see."

Yugi smiled uncomfortably and noticed Yami's smirk. "Hey Yami? Are you sure you're oka—,"

"I'm fine!" he yelled dropping his arm from Yugi's waist. Yugi backed away frightened by his lovers sudden out burst. "Why do you keep asking me that? If something was wrong I would tell you!" he finished and continued walking away.

Yugi walked slowly behind him. "Yami—,"

"Don't 'Yami' me!" he yelled stopping in his tracks and turning around. "You really get on my nerves you know that?"

Anger welled up inside of Yugi. "Hey!" he practically shouted. "I was just worried! Next time I won't ask if—,"

SLAM!

Yami's fist came in contact with Yugi's cheek. Yugi fell to the ground whimpering. He rubbed where Yami had hit him as tears streamed down his face. He saw Yami's feet appear in front of him. Yugi backed away, afraid of what Yami would try this time.

Yami kneeled in front of Yugi placing his arms gently around him. Yugi didn't push him away but welcomed the embrace. "Shh." he coaxed. "I'm sorry little one. I just haven't gotten any sleep lately and my nerves are all bundled up." Yami kissed the top of Yugi's forehead while wiping his tears away. "You know I love you right?"

Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "I didn't mean to get on your nerves." He was surprised how fast he had forgiven Yami for what he had done.

"You didn't. I'm just tired." Yami nudged Yugi's chin up to look him in the eyes. "You're the best thing that has ever happen to me you know that?" He pulled Yugi into a deep kiss making Yugi want to melt in his arms. Yugi opened his lips slightly to let Yami have access.

Yugi gasped suddenly as once again his energy seemed to be drained. He tried to pull away from Yami but he held Yugi tightly in his arms. Once the kiss ended, it left them both panting but with smiles on their faces. Something was different. Yami's kisses felt different or out of place, but Yugi didn't care. "I love you Yami." Yugi whispered.

"I love you too little hikari." Yami smiled nudging his nose with Yugi's. Yugi giggled and Yami helped both of them to their feet. He let go of Yugi and started to walk but stopped when he heard a yell. Yami whirled around to find Yugi on the ground. "Are you okay?"

Yugi gasped for air. "I don't know what happened. I feel so tired." he explained rubbing his head.

"Maybe you'll feel better when we get you home." Yami sneered knowingly. He helped Yugi up again and headed for a some alley. "Not much further." Yami smiled pushing Yugi slightly toward the wall.

"Is that the portal?" Yugi asked leaning on Yami for support.

Yami nodded. When they reached the wall he kissed Yugi on the cheek and nudged him toward it. Yugi smiled and put his hand through the wall. It was cold. "Well, go on." Yami said impatiently. Yugi was glad they were going home. Maybe now Yami would be a little more relaxed.

Yami watched as Yugi walked through the wall. He smiled and followed through.

Yugi fell onto a cold floor. Everything looked the same. Nothing had changed. Yugi looked around as he noticed that everything was still a grey, sad color. Yugi frowned as Yami came through the wall. "Nothing looks different. Are you sure that we went through the right portal?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "We went through the right one alright. Welcome home." he said pulling Yugi into an embrace.

"You're acting weird again Yami." Yugi commented. "What do you mean home? Weren't not there yet. Besides, where is everyone? I thought there would be more people out this time of day." Yugi squirmed in Yami's arms uneasily, something was wrong. They weren't in their world still. What was going on?

Yami chuckled and Yugi pushed him away. "Yami?" Yugi whispered. "What did you do? Where are we?"

"Same place hikari, same place." Yami sneered.

"What's the matter with you!" Yugi shrieked. "This isn't funny Yami! I want to go home. I want to sleep in my nice warm bed with you next to me. I want to eat something hot. I want to be home!" Yugi cried hysterically. Why was Yami being so mean suddenly.

Yami stopped his chuckling and became serious. "You are home." he said confidently. "And you're mine to command forever."

Yugi starred. "Are you crazy!"

Yami shrugged. "Maybe." It was more of a statement than a question.

Yugi shook his head and started to turn and run but Yami was quicker. He quickly grabbed Yugi by his wrist. Yugi immediately stood still. He wanted to move, to run, to be anywhere but where he was then, but he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him.

Yami pulled Yugi closer to him, wrapping his arms around the frightened teen. "You're mine." he repeated, making Yugi shiver as the breath crossed his neck harshly.

Yugi whimpered trying to force his legs to run. He felt weak and some what in a trance. Words finally made their way to his lips. "What...a-are you doing to...me?" he barely got out. He felt like he was going to collapse right there and never wake up.

"I need your energy little hikari. It's so refreshing to me." Yami whispered kissing Yugi's neck. Yugi moaned slightly and feel limp in the arms of his former lover. "You didn't think I was really going to let you go did you?" Yami picked up the younger teen and carried him to the next building.

Yugi wanted to get away, to move or scream but it was like his body wasn't his anymore. It wouldn't do anything he commanded it to...actually nothing at all. Yugi managed to let out another whimper as Yami pulled him tighter against him.

Yugi wasn't too sure how long it had been before he was placed on a soft surface. He opened his eyes to see it was a bed. Yami sat next to him and removed his shoes. Yugi didn't expect what came next. Yami leaned over him and began to kiss his neck again. Yugi wasn't going to lie to himself. He liked it, but this wasn't Yami who was doing this to him. It was someone else, a total stranger to him.

Yami allowed his hand to travel along Yugi's thigh. Yugi felt his eyes open wider and reality hit him. He had to get away. He was in the hands of a crazy spirit who wanted his body...for more than one reason. Yugi moaned under Yami's actions but had his eye on his target, and Yami was too busy to see what it was.

Yugi reached his arm out but gasped slightly as Yami got even braver with him. Yugi felt energy returning to him suddenly. Yami had given it to him for some reason and Yugi didn't want to wait around to see why. He had gotten to his target.

With a swift motion the younger teen grabbed the bottle of wine sitting on the night stand. "I'm sorry Yami." he whispered. Yami looked at him surprised but before he knew what had happened, Yugi had slammed the bottle across the back of Yami's head.

Yami fell against the floor and Yugi sat up. He bolted to the door leaving his Yami and shoes in the room. He ran outside and hid behind the a trash can. He was running again, and this time...for his own lover.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N I would have updated yesterday but I had not time.** My cat got hit by a car and died**...he was only 1 year old. I'm sad so I don't know when I'll update next. I'll thank reviwers by replies this chapter. Sorry guys but I still love ya!


	8. Chapter 8

1A/N Sorry for the long time to update. I have been really busy for the past few weeks. I'll thank the reviewers that the end of this chapter I promise!

United

Joey looked impatiently out the window of his bedroom apartment. Something was wrong, dead wrong. He watched the cold night air nip at the snow that remained on the ground. He had just woken up from a nightmare, one about his close friend that he hadn't seen in days. What happened? Tristan and he had looked everywhere for Yugi and his Yami but never found anything.

Joey remembered all the crazy things that the gang had gone through for the past four years. Could it be possible that Yami and Yugi actually lost to a shadow game and an enemy he and the others never heard of? Joey sighed and rubbed his head with his index fingers. "Where are you guys?"

At that moment an impatient knock was heard at the front door. Joey put on a shirt and cautiously opened the door. He shivered as the wind wrapped its cold self around his body. Tristan and Tea were standing at the doorway both with worried expressions.

Joey motioned them to join him. "You felt it too?" he asked shutting the door and locking it. His worried friends nodded and sat on the couch. "Yugi's in trouble, and I don't think it's something we even know about yet."

Tristan nodded. "Where would he and Yami go? Without telling us I mean?"

Tea shrugged starring at the floor. "You know those two. Even if they are in some kind of danger they would never get us to help them for fear they would endanger us." Tea felt tears come to her eyes. "He's scared. I can feel it but I wish I knew where he was."

Joey put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll find them. We are all here because we know something is going on. Yugi was trying to contact us and we will find him and Yami." he reassured them. "Let's go and make sure your bundled up. Its freezing out there."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yami gasped for breath as he stopped to take a breather against a pole. Yugi was near, he could sense him but he was in trouble. What was going on? Yami tried not to panic but the thought of his hikari being in the hands of Marik kept ringing through his mind. Cautiously Yami crept around the corner of the building he was hiding behind. Something was following him even though he hadn't seen a soul for miles. Not a good sign.

"Yugi." Yami sighed looking left to right. "Give me some kind of sign."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yugi carefully walked around the corner of the alley. He was freezing and this feet were numb. Tears came to his eyes when he thought of the night he and Yami had watched the snow fall while under a warm blanket. He longed for Yami's arms to be around him and to feel safe again. Something he hadn't felt in the longest time.

A creak behind him made him turn around. Yugi gasped as two very largely built guys came from the dark alley he had been hiding in. He backed away and clenched his fists. The men seemed amused by Yugi's actions. One even winked at him. Yugi shuddered in disgust.

"What's wrong little one?" One of the men asked gently reaching his hand out to nudge Yugi's cheek. "Have you lost your way?" he chuckled.

"No." Yugi said firmly. He turned to leave but one of the men grabbed his arm. Yugi felt

no fear...but anger well up inside of him. "What do you want?" Yugi snapped shaking his arm loose from the man holding him.

"Listen to the mouth on this one." the man laughed trying to grab Yugi's arm again. "I guess all people have to learn eventually. Lets give him his first lesson."

This time Yugi panicked and bolted from the two who were immediately on his heels. A strong and thick arm grabbed him around the waist and another around his mouth. Yugi was dragged into the next alley way. Fear quickly turned back to anger, so much so that he was shaking, but why?

The men laid Yugi on the floor and one kicked him in the ribs. Yugi didn't make a sound but instead tried to get up. The men immediately pushed him back to the ground and hit him again. Yugi remained silent and waited for his chance. When the men finally stopped their kicking Yugi rose to his feet, covered in blood and a scowl written all over his face.

"This one just doesn't want to learn?" one commented.

They went to push Yugi on the ground again but Yugi was quicker. He pushed both of them back away from him. Surprised by Yugi's decision to fight back, the men smirked and advanced. Yugi was ready to face them with anything he had to. He had been molested by Marik, gotten in a car accident, took to another world, set on fire, put in the hands of someone he thought was his real Yami, and now getting his ass kicked by these two thugs. Yugi felt his fists shake with rage as he breathing became labored.

Blood dripped to the ground as one of the men took out of gun and pointed it at Yugi's head. "Get on the floor bitch." Yugi didn't move, no fear shown in his eyes as he breathing rapidly increased as did his heart rate. (A/N I know! Talk about a bad day!) "Get on the floor!" the man yelled as he slapped Yugi in the head with the gun.

Yugi fell to the ground. Sudden pain racked his body, why did that one single slap seem to set his body on fire? Again, anger flashed inside of him, he hated everything about this world, he even was starting to hate his life. Yugi screamed as his head felt like it was going to explode.

"What's wrong with him?" the other man asked. "How hard did you hit him?"

The men watched as Yugi's shaking stopped and he slowly rose to his feet keeping his face looking at the ground. One man backed away. "What the—,"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yami whirled around to his right side as he heard screams in the dead of the city. Goose bumps crawled up his arms. Sudden thoughts of Yugi flashed through his mind even though he knew that those screams weren't his. His heart told him something was wrong...dead wrong. He had to investigate.

Yami slowly walked then ran toward the place in which he heard the screams.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yugi moaned slightly and sat up against the closest thing to him. He rubbed his head in pain trying to recall what had just happened. Something wet touched his forehead, something on his hand. Yugi looked down and squeaked. Blood. Was it his?

That was when Yugi remembered what had happened. Those two men...what had they done to him? Yugi made the mistake to look around and started shaking. Blood covered the walls of the alley but that wasn't what bothered him the most. Body parts were scattered all over the place and they definitely weren't Yugi's. Yugi slowly sat up and starred at a head that looked like then guy who drug him in the alley.

Yugi backed away from the parts everywhere. _Did...Did I do all this?_ He wondered. Yugi's breathing became ragged as he heard someone at the opening of the alleyway.

"Yugi!" a familiar voice rang through the blood smeared walls. Yugi whirled around to see Yami standing at the end os the alley. Yugi quickly looked for an escape route. He found one in the corner and rapidly ran toward it wiping the blood from his hands on his pants. "Yugi! Wait!" Yami followed him closely.

Yugi rounded the corner into another alley and ran toward the opening of this one. He wanted to get away from everything, no more people, no more fists, no more blood, and no more Yami. Yugi bolted to a trash can and quickly hid behind it. He saw Yami come out of the alleyway and look about widely.

Yugi crept backwards, tears coming to his eyes as he saw Yami walk towards where he was hiding. Whimpering at the nightmare he found himself in his curled into a ball wishing he was home and warm again. Someone grabbed him from the collar and dragged him into an abandoned building. Yugi shook as he could sense evil had its hands on him again.

"Shhhh." That deep baritone voice cooed him. Yugi whimpered as he felt his energy drained from every part of his body. He tried to get away from his attacker but didn't stand a chance against his Yami's strong arms. "I missed you." he whispered in Yugi's ear. Tears streamed down Yugi's face as Yami kissed his neck cooly.

"Yugi!" Yugi's eyes opened widely. Who was that? If Yami was here than who was that calling his name? "Yugi! Where are you?" that voice drifted into his ears again. That was Yami, his Yami, the one who loved him, or was suppose to love him. Who was the imposter?

Yugi watched through half slitted eye lids as Yami came into view near where they hid. Yami couldn't see him but by the look on his face he knew Yugi was near by. Yugi felt sudden energy seeing his real Yami approaching and began to struggle and even tried to call out to Yami but his attacker quickly covered his mouth.

"Sorry, but I need your energy in order to stay in this world. You're not going anywhere." The imposter whispered and pulled something out of his pocket. Yugi couldn't see it but when Yami made Yugi take it in his hand he knew what it was. A gun. Yami chuckled at Yugi's surprised face while he took Yugi's hand and made him hold the gun. Yugi struggled but Yami kept his hold strong on took one of Yugi's finger to put on the trigger of the gun.

"Wh-...What are you doing?" Yugi could barely get out from Yami covering his mouth. Yami must not have heard him because he continued to take the gun and aim at Yugi's real Yami. Yugi shook his head. "No." he whimpered.

"Squeeze the trigger." Yami commanded. Yugi shook his head feeling emotions rush widely within him. Yugi could feel a smirk cross his enemy's face. "Don't attempt to grow a brain."

Yugi watched as his real Yami looked for him desperately through the trash can across the street. Yugi bundled up all the energy he could muster and moved his head to free his mouth. Yugi screamed as loud as he could and launched himself from the enemy, out the broken window into the street.

Yugi's real Yami whirled around gasping at his bleeding hikari laying in the street. Yugi noticed the gun was gone from his hand and no in the hands of a mad man. "Yugi!" Yami yelled finally approaching Yugi but it was a little too late.

"Touch him and I'll shoot him." A voice much like Yami's own came from the burnt building.

"Yami, run." Yugi whimpered trying to get to his feet but failed miserably. "He's got a gun."

With that the imposter Yami stepped out from the shadows with his gun pointed at Yugi. Yugi gasped slightly for the man who had been holding him had changed appearance greatly. He was still a spirit and looked very much like his Yami but his eye color had changed from the beautiful crimson he adored to an ice blue. Yugi shuddered at those eyes, those harsh eyes.

Yami's reaction didn't seem to be one of surprise.

"You don't seem surprised to see me?" the enemy smiled cooly.

Yami shook his head and crept closer to Yugi.

"I wouldn't do that." The imposter said pointing the gun right at Yugi's head. Yugi stood up and looked desperately at Yami. He longed to fly into his arms and feel safe again. It was like teasing a dog with stake and then not giving it to him. Here Yami was about nine feet away and Yugi couldn't get any closer.

Yami didn't know what to do. If he tried to take Yugi out of here he risked killing him, if he didn't do anything at all Yugi would be forced right back where he started. Yami looked around raising an eyebrow. This place looked familiar. It hit Yami like a bullet to the stomach, this place was where he started out in this world. The passage back to their world was right behind them.

"Yami, run, get away from here!" Yugi shouted.

Their enemy smirked slightly. "Come here, Yugi." Yugi whirled around and shook his head slowly. "Come here!" Yami demanded again. Again Yugi shook his head. "If you don't come now..." Yami redirected the gun at the real Yami. "I'll shoot him."

Yugi looked back at his Yami with tears in his eyes. There was no way out, either go back with a mad man or loose the love of his life. Yugi sighed. "I love you." he worded to Yami. Yugi turned and started to walk back to the imposter.

"Yugi! Don't!" Yami shouted at him. Yugi stopped and turned around. "Please..." Yami reasoned. "I can't loose you again."

Yugi didn't have time to think, the imposter quickly strolled up to Yugi and wrapped and arm around his waist. Yugi immediately collapsed into the enemy's arms with his energy being taken from him.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted worriedly. He growled and looked up at the imposter. "What did you do to him?"

He smiled. "That for me to know." He turned and started to carry Yugi away from the scene but still kept the gun pointing at Yami.

Yami's blood boiled. He wasn't about to loose Yugi again. Not after being so close. Yami waited until his enemy wasn't looking and grabbed the piece of scrap metal next to his feet. With all of his strength he hurled it at the man keeping Yugi captive. Without a sound the man fell to the ground taking Yugi with him.

Yami ran up to the heap and finally but surely, wrapped his arms about his hikari. Yugi suddenly shook awake and gasped for air. "Yugi?" Yami asked concerned. Yugi looked up into his crimson eyes, tears welling up in his own. "Yugi?" Yami whispered.

Yugi's arms wrapped tightly around Yami's waist squeezing him tightly. "Yami." he sobbed into his chest. "I missed you so much. You have no idea the hell I have gone through." Yugi shook as he spoke.

"Shhhhh." Yami whispered hugging Yugi tightly. "I know how bad it must have been but I have to get you out of here, now." Yugi looked up at him and nodded. "Can you walk?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine now." Yugi sniffed and rose to his feet.

"Come on then. It's only right here...in this alleyway. As soon as we get you warmed up you can tell me what happened to Marik and what the hell that...thing did to you." Yami gestured towards the unconscious spirit laying on the ground.

Grabbing Yugi's arm he ran toward the alley and soon the wall that would lead them home. "Hold on to my hand tightly and don't let go promise?" Yami asked right before they ran into the wall.

"I promise." Yugi whispered as they fell through the wall together.

It seemed like they were falling. Yugi suddenly couldn't keep his eyes open but he could tell lights were coming from all directions. Strong arms wrapped around him making him feel safe and oblivious to everything around him.

Suddenly Yugi felt cold air penetrate his skin. Yugi opened his eyes to see snow...snwo getting brighter and brighter...like it was lighting up. They were in their world alright but not the best place to renter. Yami and Yugi both looked over at the increasingly growing light to their side. Two beams of lights, headlights, coming straight for them.

Everything went in slow motion after that. Yami looked down at his love who was still holding tightly to his hand. With one hand he pushed Yugi out of the road leaving him right in the path. Screeching of the brakes, rubber slipping on ice, Yugi watch as the car advance toward his Yami as Yugi fell further way from him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N I am so evil...okay now for the thank-yous!

**Kintarly**- AW! Thanks for being the first reviewer for the chapter. It really made me feel better.

**Landi McClellan-** As you can see the evil Yami gets a whole lot worse!

**Tavi**- Your review was extremely important to me because it really made me think you understood how I felt about my cat. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Atemu Yugi Lover34-** Hahahahahahah! I just talked to you this morning when I read that new story. Sorry for the long update and hope you liked this chapter the best.

**Puzzleshipper**- Aw! Thanks for your hugs and lovin. Your amaxing!

**Serzie**- I loved me cat a lot but I guess it really wasn't the end of the world. Thanks a lot!

**Spicey Babe**- Sorry...I know that wasn't soon but I tried my best!

**Chibi Chib**- Thank you so much and I hope you liked this chapter.

**The Black Angels Red Rose**- Yugi freaked out this chappie huh? Hope you likey!

**AuroraTenchi-** YIPPY! Another cat owner. Thanks a lot!

**Battered and so misled-** Is this more enough?

**FeeBeefi**- Its okay for the long awaited reviews. I did wonder where you went though. Thanks!

**SapphireRhythm**- AW! Thanks, your review inspired me to update!

Thank you guys so much! I love you all! Please review! Thats how I know how well I am doing...but please no flames!


	9. Chapter 9

1A/n OMG! I am so sorry that it took so long to update. I didn't have writers block but I have been so busy with swimming and tennis! Sorry guys but thanks for all the great reviews! 17! That's the most I have ever gotten off this story in one chappie! I will thank people at the end of this chapter.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yugi landed harshly in the snow which cut his elbow and the arm but the pain wasn't what he was paying attention to. He watched in complete terror as the car speeding down the street came closer to his Yami. He wanted to hide his eyes from what he was about to see but his whole body seemed to be frozen.

Yami clenched his right fist and put his left hand in front of his body. Somehow hoping to stop the impact somewhat. The screeching of the breakes and burning rubber flooded into both Yami's and Yugi's minds as the car tried to stop.

That was when an unknown figure came out of no where and pushed Yami aside. Yami fell to the ground on the opposite side of where Yugi lay. The car tried to swerve to miss the figure but it was too late. Yugi and Yami watched as car smashed into the person sending him flying into the empty street ahead.

Yami immediately stood and looked around, first to Yugi, then the car, and then the figure laying motionless in the road. He jumped over the car and to his lover's side. "Yugi?" Yami questioned, concern written in his eyes, "Are you alright?!"

Yugi allowed himself a nodded and looked over at the car that had finally stopped. It looked familiar but Yugi was having trouble remembering just about everything at the moment.

"Something seems familiar." Yami whispered. Yugi looked at him thinking that he was looking at the car but Yami wasn't. He was starring around the street that they were in. Yugi watched as Yami's eyes wondered from the alley to their right to the body laying in the street. "Oh no." he whispered.

Yami ran towards the crippled figure in the street and Yugi was fast on his trail. "W-What is it Yami?" However it wasn't a what is it...it was a who is it. Yugi stopped at the sight of...himself laying on the snowy street. Yugi's eyes widened as Yami fell to his knees and lifted the body into an upright position.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, shaking the figure slightly. Yugi looked from one to the other, still with wide eyes. "Yugi, come on, say something...please..." Yami pleaded with his lover's look alike.

The figure stirred slightly and then opened his eyes. An ice blue color flooded out from behind the lids. Blood trickled from his forehead and lip. His breathing was labored and harsh but he was still able to speak. "Y-Yami?" he smiled. "You made it back."

Yami nodded firmly. He looked up at his lover and smiled, tears filling his eyes. "Hikari, I want you to meet the other you from the world we just left. He was the one that helped me enter that world in the first place." He looked back down at the cold body. "This is the Yugi I was talking about. My lover."

The other Yugi smiled weakly. "Nice to finally meet you...me, I guess." He suddenly coughed and blood shot out of his mouth onto the pavement. "I'm glad you got away from my world and back where you belong."

Yami sighed deeply. "You didn't have to do that, jump in from of me. I could have jumped on the hood or something." Yami reasoned looking over the broken body.

The other Yugi smiled once more. "You're so different in this world." He looked up at his look alike as a tear ran down his cheek. "I envy you." He whispered, "You have a great man here that would do anything to protect you. Trust me, I know. He drove me crazy talking about how he was going to save you."

Yugi couldn't say anything. He just nodded as tears of his own fell down to the frozen ground. There was so much blood, there was no way that he was going to survive.

"I'm sorry." Yami sighed. "I wish I could have done something—,"

"Don't be." Yugi whispered. "I finally got to see something that I haven't in my world for a long time. True love." Yami smiled. Yugi continued. "Besides, two of us can't be in the same world at the same time. It was either me or the other and I couldn't bare for you to be without his love." He coughed again and then looked up at the real Yugi.

Yami craddled the body closer in the cold dark night. "I'm sorr—,"

"You know what I wish?" Yugi asked cutting him off. Yami shook his head and he continued, "I wish my Yami was just like you. Someone to love and care for me. I just hope that in my next life I—," He began to cough a lot again and more blood came up. However, this time when it ceased, the body was still, eyes closed, and the breathing stopped.

"No." Yami whispered, shaking the cold form slightly. "Not yet."

Yugi felt tears rapidly falling down his face. He was shaking terribly but he wasn't too sure if it was from the cold, pain, or sadness he felt. "Oh Yami I'm so sorry."

Yami and Yugi starred as the body of the dead form dissolved into tiny blue lights and disappeared. Yugi sobbed slightly and Yami looked up at him. "Yugi!" he suddenly shouted. Yami jumped to his feet and hugged him tightly. After what seemed like minutes Yami stood back with his hands still on Yugi's shoulders. Yami looked him up and down. "You're bleeding." Yami gestured at the cuts on Yugi's arms and the gash on his forehead.

"Y-yeah," Yugi whispered still shaking. "I guess I- a-am."

Yami starred at him and at the ground where the other had just disappeared from. "Yugi, you don't have to be afraid anymore. I promise, nothing is going to happen to you." Yami explained as he wiped the tear falling down Yugi's cheek.

"Oh, I-I'm not afraid." Yugi smiled slightly, "I'm just a l-little c-cold." And cold was true. Yugi didn't have his jacket or his shoes in the freezing temperatures.

Yami felt like and idiot, "I'm sorry!" He immediately apologized. He took off his jacket and wrapped it firmly around Yugi. Yami then circled his arms around his lover and held him tightly.

Yugi smiled, glad for the warmth but glad to have Yami there with him. "I missed you." Yugi whispered.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Yami added, finally letting go of his young light. However, Yami's expression changed from concern to wonder. "Yugi, back in that alley, when we were in the other world, how did those men di—,"

"Yami?! Yugi?!" A familiar voice rang out into the freezing air.Yugi was happy no matter who it was for deverting the attention of his Yami. Joey, Tristan, and Tea came running towards them from the car that had just killed the other Yugi. Joey grabbed Yugi out of Yami's reach and hugged him harshly. "I was afriad that I killed you! Why the hell did you jump in front of the car like that?!"

Yugi giggled slightly. He was glad to see a happy face again. Soon Tristan, Tea, and Yami joined into the hug. There was a lot of explaining to do. "Guys, lets just go home and we will talk about what happened." Yugi suggested.

The hugs stopped suddenly as Joey, Tristan and Tea gave each other horrid glances. Tristan spoke first. "Maybe it would be better if we stayed away from home. Lets get away for a while, take a well deserved vacation or something."

Tea smiled. "Um...yeah! I have my grandmothers cabin in the mountains we can go to. It's huge and there is plenty of room. We all could fit easily." She gave an uneasy look at Yami. So did Joey and Tristan.

Yugi was confused. "Guys, is there something you nmot telling—,"

Yami got the hint. "That sounds like a good idea. I think we both need a break from everything that has been happening." Yami wrapped his arm around his lover's waist. "What do you say, love?"

Yugi still confused, smiled. "Well, I guess its not a bad idea." He looked at the ground. "Can we make a decision fast though? My feet and beginning to freeze to the ground."

Yami smirked. "I can fix that." In one swift motion, he scooped Yugi into his arms and carefully brought him to the waiting car. Sirens began to rand near them and Tristan, Tea, and Joey quickley ran after them. Yami smiled as Yugi giggled in his arms. He loved to hear that laugh. It made him believe he was doing his job, keeping his young light happy.

Joey slammed the doors shut as soon as the Yami and his hikari were comfortable in the back seat of the car. He looked at the others. "Let's hurry before anyone sees us, or who we are with." The others nodded and quickley got into the car.

The radio was on with Nickelback's If Everone Cared (A/N I love that song!). Joey restarted the car and sped down the road, past the cop car coming around the bend. Yami watched as Joey looked into the rearview very uneasy. Yami wasn't too sure what was going on but he had an idea that the problem had to do with the police car that just passed them. But his concern right now was Yugi. Yami looked down to see that Yugi was snuggling against Yami's warm body.

"I love you, Yami." Yugi whispered.

Yami squeezed his hikari tightly, never wanting to let go. "I love you too, aibou." Yami's words weren't heard though. Yugi was sleeping comfortably with his head resting on Yami's chest. "Yugi?" Yami asked, just too make sure the hikari was asleep.

The song on the radio ended and the newscaster came on the air. _I'm Jeff Oneil with the news arriving this hour. The volcano in the northern regions of china was confirmed active today by scientists all across the region. But that's not what everyone wants to hear right now anyone. To our other top story, police are still looking for the suspect wanted to murder after the body of Yugi Motou's father was found along a deserted road earlier this morning. The police want to question Yugi himself however a witness has said that the teen star was not responsible for the death of his own father._

Yami starred at the clock in the car dreading what he was going to hear next. He quickley looked down at Yugi to make sure he was still asleep. The other, including Joey, looked at the former pharaoh in discomfort as the broadcaster continued.

_A witness said that he and his daughter were driving a man that looked identical to the teen to a deserted area when their car swerve out of control. The next thing the witness remembered, he and his daughter were in the hospital, however they identified the man by one name...Yami. The police believe that he has kidnaped our king of games. He looks identical to Yugi however he has tan skin and ruby eyes and possibly Egyptian. If anyone has any information on this person, they are recommended to call_—.

Joey flipped the switch to turn off the radio. "It's okay Yami. We know you didn't kill him." Joey explained trying to get rid of the terrified look on Yami's face. "But we would like to know what happened."

Yami looked down at his hikari sleeping blissfully in his arms. "How could this happen?" Yami whispered. "After everything that has happened, he has to loose his father also?"

Tea sighed. "There is a long way to the mountains. We wanted to get away so the police know where to find you. Your apartment and Yugi's house are swarming with cops. How about you fill us in with the details along the way?" She suggested.

Yami nodded and told them the gruesome tale of Yugi's horrible ordeal.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N End of the chapter! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JUST KIDDING!

"Yugi?" A whispered filled his ear. "Yugi, wake up. We're here." Yami nuzzled Yugi's ear. Yugi moaned, complaining slightly until the memories came rushing back to him. Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Yami. They weren't in the car anymore, they were in the cabin. Yami smiled at Yugi as Yugi sat up a little and looked around the huge cabin. The other had decided not to tell Yugi about their little problem until they found a solution.

The cabin was warm and had a homey touch to it. There were four large bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a tv. Yugi sighed contently and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist while starring into the fireplace. "It feels nice to get away."

"Yeah." Yami nodded.

Yugi was silent for a while. Yami dreaded the question but there was no way to avoid it. Yugi tightened his grip on Yami's waist and asked, "Yami? What happened to my father?" Yugi waited for an answer but Yami seemed to be struggling for words. Yugi felt his eyes tear up but refused to let Yami see them fall.

"Yugi—,"

"I'm going to go take a shower." Yugi whispered, keeping his head bowed as to not worry Yami. "I'll be down later."

Yami watched him go trying to get a grip on his shaking hands. How was he suppose to tell Yugi that his father was dead? It wasn't exactly a warming conversation. Yami sat on the couch and starred at the fire. He was tired but felt unable to sleep. So much had happened in the past 48 hours. He couldn't even think about what had happened to Yugi. He just hoped that the future would be better for his hikari.

"Yami?" Joey questioned, interrupting Yami's thoughts. Yami looked up at him quizically. "What are we going to do? We can't keep hiding you forever. You have to tell Yugi sometime."

"He already knows that his father was killed and that it wasn't me. I just don't want him getting all worried after everything he has been through. Yugi needs sometime to rest before we dump all this on him." Yami answered thoughtfully.

Tristan waltzed into the room followed by Tea. They all heard the shower start and sighed. Joey sat in a chair while the others sat on the couch. Tristan growled slightly. "Poor guy he never did anything to seserve this kind od treatment."

"I know. It's terrible." Tea added, trying to hold back a sob.

They all turned to Yami and watched him carefully. Yami felt their eyes but didn't want to look at them. He wanted to be with Yugi right now. Yugi needed him and Yami could sense it. He slowly rose to his feet. "Excuse me." Yami said quietly and walked up the tiny stairs into the bedroom that Yugi and he would share for the night.

Yugi was in the bathroom next to him. Yami starred at the door for the longest time...until a smile came upon his face.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yugi could hear the others talking but he couldn't hear what it was about. Not that it mattered. His father was dead and there was nothing that he or the others could do about it. Yugi sighed slightly as he stripped his clothes and turned the shower on.

Stepping in he watched the dirt and dried blood stream off him and into the drain. Salty tears fell down his face for about the tenth time that day. He was exhausted even though he had slept for a while. The hot water felt good on his still cold skin. It reminded him of the way he flet in his heart when Yami came and saved him.

Then thoughts returned on his father. Yugi didn't understand why he had such strong feelings toward his father. They were never close. They argued all the time and when Yugi's mother was alive that was all they did was fight. Maybe it was because his father was the only close family he had left. Sure his grandfather lived in Domino but it wasn't like he had a long time to live either.

Yugi was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even pay attention to how much shampoo he was putting in his hair. It streamed down into his face and then into his eyes. Yugi blinked harshly trying to get the soap out, putting the warm water in his eyes. After a while the stinging sensation stopped.

Yugi felt more tears stream down his face. Those two men in the alley suddenly flashed into his mind. He had killed them, there was no doubt about that, but how and why. Yugi remembered the great amount of anger that he had felt when the men tried to hurt them. He had never felt that angry before. The pounding headaches were also a bad sign.

Anger suddenly swarmed around Yugi's mind like a bee hive. Why did he feel sorry for them? They were trying to kill him anyways. So what was the big deal? They got what they deserved and that was the end of it. Yugi felt another headache.

He gasped when he suddenly felt something cold encircling his waist. He looked own to see bronze arms tightly hugging his hips. Yugi sighed and leaned back against the cooler body. He looked over his shoulder to see crimson eyes showering him with love.

Yami had a cool smiled on his face as he whispered into Yugi's ear. "I needed a shower too."

The tone of his voice made goosebumps and shudders travel up and down Yugi's spine. Yugi smiled and turned around, greatful for the fact that the water was covering the fact that he had been crying. Yugi leaned into Yami's embrace and whispered, "Well, we really should conserve water."

Yami smirk and captured Yugi lips into the most blissful kiss they had shared in sometime. Yugi moaned slightly as Yami started to trace circles on Yugi's thigh. They broke the kiss eventually and Yami's mouth traveled to Yugi's neck, kissing his beautiful skin and nibbling his ear. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and clung to him like there was no tomorrow. At the same time, Yami tighten his arm around Yugi bringing him as close as he could. (A/N Sorry, but I must keep this PG-13! ROFLMAO at all stunned fans)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Joey starred upstairs wondering if Yugi and his Yami were okay. Things had gotten quiet up there and Yugi was still in the shower. Tea came up behind Joey and started to walk upstairs. Joey put a hand on her shoulder. "They need some time alone. They know where we are if they need us."

Tea sighed and nodded and went to sit back on the couch. She flipped on the Tv and started to watch cartoons. Mostly out of boredom but part of her wanted a reason to laugh again.

A sudden yelp came from the bathroom upstairs. Joey was concerned and was about to go see if everything was okay when Tristan came out of the bathroom. He must have heard the sudden yell too for he cringed. "Oops! I flushed!" He chuckled a bit then yelled up the stairs. "Sorry Yugi!" (A/NLike that was why he was screaming XD XP)

Joey shrugged and sat with Tea to watch Tv while Tristan fixed them sandwiches for the morning.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yugi collapsed in Yami's arms. They were both out of breath as Yami held Yugi with one arm and grabbed a bar of soap with his free hand. Yugi finally found his footing and stood while looking up at his Yami. Yami starred down at those innocent eyes that he came to over the years. "You're amazing, you know that right?" Yami whispered, still out of breath.

"Sure," Yugi smirked. "You say that after sex."

"No, seriously." Yami sighed. It was hard to explain and he knew Yugi would never really understand how much he meant to him. Yugi was perfect in every way. Not only was it his beautiful figure and perfect features. Not to mention those wonderful, innocent eyes. But also the fact that Yugi had the perfect soul...the purest actually.

The memories of his and Shadi's conversation flooded his mind and Yami tried to decide whether it was a bright idea to share them with Yugi. He finally decided against it and continued to stare at the perfect creation by the gods.

"Yami..." Yugi whined. "You're doing it again. You know I hate it when you stare at me like—," Yugi didn't have time to finish before Yami captured his lips into another kiss making him weak in the knees again. "Wow, you must have really missed me." Yugi gasped when the kiss was over.

Yami rubbed the soap onto a washcloth, "You have no idea." he answered washing his arms and eventually getting to Yugi as well.

"Yami..."

Yami looked at Yugi. "Yes?"

"You promise to love me forever?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "You don't need to me answer that. You already know I do and forever will."

They cleaned themselves well and turned off the shower. Yami grabbed and towel and dried himself off with it. Yugi watched carefully and couldn't help but blush. His Yami was hot and Yugi felt lucky to even know him much less date him. Yami looked over and Yugi and smirked. He threw him the towel and dressed himself. Yugi did the same while Yami blowdried his hair. Yugi giggled several times when Yami grabbed him out of no where and gave him a kiss.

Once they were all ready, Yugi opened the door to find Tea walking up the stairs. "Hey Yugi, I just need to grab my coat, Joey and I are going to collect firewood for tonight." Yugi nodded and let her through to his and Yami's room, however she stopped when she saw Yami in the bathroom with Yugi. "Were you two in there the entire time?"

Yami gave Yugi a knowing smile and without a word, they left the bathroom hand in hand.

Tea watched them go. "Ew." She said after seeing their flustered faces.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Come on Yugi!" Joey yelled at him on the slope of the mountain. "You can run faster than that!"

Yugi ran behind Joey as fast as he could back to the cabin. They were out getting exercise while the otehr stayed back and took naps. Yugi never could take a nap, he always thought it was the waste of a perfect day.

Yami wasn't sleeping however. He was watching out in case the police decided to rain on their parade. He had been nervous since they first arrived at the cabin. He still hadn't decided what he was going to tell Yugi. It was going to have to be soon though, Yami felt as if something bad was going to happen.

Yami heard the sound of Yugi's laughs and suddenly didn't care too much about thinking on the subject. As long as Yugi was with him through what ever came their way, it really didn't matter what happened. A smile grazed Yami's lips as Yugi and Joey came racing through the front door of the cabin covered in snow and slush. "You guys look like you had fun."

"We sure did!" Joey exclaimed. "Well, that was before Yugi thought it would be funny to start a snowball fight. I taught him a lesson about picking on people his own size."

Yami starred at him. "He kicked your ass huh?"

The happy expression left Joey's face. "Shut-up."

Yugi laughed. "Come on Joey it wasn't that bad! It's not like I threw you into the river or anything! Besides, if it makes you feel better, I bet Yami couldn't beat me either!"

Yami smiled down at his hikari popicle. "Is that so?" Yami asked. He looked back at Joey. "Joey, I think that was a challenge."

Yugi blushed slightly when Yami scooped him up in his arms and began to walk to the door with him. "No...it wasn't a challenge! I swear. You couldn't beat me though!" Yugi smirked...until Yami started to tickle him. Yugi laughed until he was out of breath. "Okay! Okay! You could beat me now let me down!" He pleaded.

"What's all the fuss about?" Tea asked as she came walking down stairs with a blanket wrapped around her. "Joey! I told you not to let the fire go out! Now it's freezing in here!" Tea scolded as she took a look at the dark fire place. "Now you have to start a new fire."

"We need firewood though!" Joey complained.

Yami smirked. "Then I guess you better go get some."

Joey glared at him. "Fine, but Yugi has to come with me!" Yugi shrugged and grabbed his coat again. Joey laughed. "I wasn't serious but that's cool! Last one to the woods has to actually carry the firewood!" Joey yelled before pushing Yugi to the floor to get a huge lead.

Yugi stood up quickley and ran after him. "No fair!"

Yami shut the door behind them. He looked at the clock and sighed. "Guess someone should get dinner ready huh? I'll go out to the car to see if we have any good meals left." Tea nodded as she flipped on the Tv again and watched the weather channel. Yami pulled on his coat and walked a good distance to the car. The driveway was long and steep but Yami somehow managed to get up it.

The car was covered in snow from the storm this morning but Yami brushed it off the trunk and inserted the key. The trunk clicked but didn't pop up. Yami gave it a jerk but it still didn't move.

"Need a little help stranger?" A voice came out of no where. Yami looked up startled. A blond haired man with blue eyes stood about 100 feet away next to a car which Yami guessed was his own. "Sorry," he siad after noticing Yami's expression. "Didn't mean to scare ya!"

Yami shrugged. "Yeah, it's alright." He eyed the stranger carefully, wondering what someone was doing in the middle of no where.

The stranger walked up to the car and tried to lift the trunk. "My name is Mark. It seems your trunk is frozen by the ice, you got an ice chipper?" He asked cooly not looking Yami in the eye.

"Yeah." Yami said. "In the trunk."

Mark laughed. "You have a nice sense of humor there. Your accent...Egyptian?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah, how do you know?"

"I know a lot about accents. So are you and a couple friends out on vacation or something?" Mark asked and when Yami nodded slowly he didn't hesitate to ask another question. "Hey you look a lot like Yugi Motou, any relation?"

"No, listen I have to go back inside." Yami said slowly. He didn't like this guy and all of his questions. Something wasn't right about the cuircumstances and he didn't want anyone to know who he was or if he knew Yugi. "It was nice to meet you Mark."

"Likewise." Mark replied watching Yami turn around and walk back to the cabin. "I live in the cabin right across the street if you ever need any help with anything." He shouted as Yami began to run back to the comfort of indoors.

Yami was about half way down the driveway when he heard someone else following him. When he truned around it was Mark. "Something wrong?" Yami asked, continuing to walk down the small path.

"I locked my keys in the car and my cabin is locked. Is there anyway I can use your phone?" He asked.

Yami nodded, "Yeah, sure."

They said nothing else on the way back down. Yami watched him very carefully as the stranger kept glancing over his shoulder as if he was nervous about being followed. Yami felt uneasy, his gut was telling him something was wrong and his first thoughts came to Yugi. He began to quicken his pace slightly and so did Mark. "Hope you don't mind me using the phone."

Yami shook his head as he saw the front door to the cabin and sighed with relief. Yugi and Joey were playing in the back yard with some stones. Mark was watching Yugi in a weird way that made Yami cringe. Nothing seemed wrong but Yami was still on edge. He opened the front door to the cabin and took off his coat.

"Hey Mark the phone is—," Yami turned around to see that Mark wasn't anywhere to be found. Yami stepped outside to see where he went.

Yami didn't have too much time to react when suddenly a gun was forced into his face. Yami backedway startled to find that the gun belonged to the stranger in which he had just met. People came out of nowhere with guns all pointed at Yami. Police cars, one by one, drove down the small driveway in their direction. Yami's heart began to race as Mark spoke. "Yami Motou, I'm the head of police down at Domino city. Your under arrest for the murder of Yugi Motou's father."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yugi saw Yami and someone coming down the driveway with a stranger. "Joey, who is that?" Yugi asked but it was too late for Joey to see who it was. Yami and the stranger disappeared from the other side of the cabin. Joey looked concern as he suddenly stopped playing and rushed over to Yugi.

Suddenly people came out of no where, from bushes and trees. Cop cars and swarming in with their lights blazing.

Joey gasped and turned to Yugi. "I wish we had better time to tell you this." Joey explained while taking Yugi by the hand and leading him to safety behind the cabin. "Remember how your father was killed? The police think that Yami was responsible and there is a warrant out for his arrest. You need to run and get away from here!"

Yugi felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Yami's being arrested?!"

Joey sighed. "Yes, but you have to—,"

Yugi pushed past Joey and ran towards the front of the cabin. He would go inside and grab Yami before he left. They both were going to make it out of this. Yugi rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. There was his Yami with his hands behind his back and twenty some people around him.

"No!" Yugi shouted. "Leave him alone!" He ran at Yami and pushed aside the men in his way. Yugi threw his arms around Yami who was breathing heavily. "Don't go!"

"Yugi, get out of here! Don't let them catch you!" Yami whispered even though he knew it was too late for that. His weeping hikari tightened his hold around him. Yami longed to throw his arms around his hikari but the handcuffs prevents that luxury.

Mark quickly grabbed Yugi and so did many others. "Take them both. I want to know everything about them. Yugi doesn't have a brother, he is a single child. Find out who this man is and how he got here." Yugi's eyes widened in fear as he realized that his worse fear was coming true.

Yami growled when he saw the fear flickering in his lover's eyes. "Get away from him!" Yami yelled as he kicked the police officer behind and and tried to shove the cops away from his lighter half. However Mark was quicker. He quickly took something out from his waist and zapped Yami with it. Yami yelled out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed. "Yami get up." But Yami didn't move. He was out cold.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N I AM SO EVIL! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. A lot more will happen and this story is far from over so let me know if you think it is worth continuing! Now to thank reviewers!

**Landi McClellan**- Hahahaha! Evil Yami should die! But it didn't turn out that way huh?

**Chibi Chib**- Thank-you...hope this one was even better!

**Tomboy 601**- Sorry for the long update!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**- Hate cliffies? Well your going to hate this chapter and then the next!

**Puzzleshipper**- I'm repetitive! I didn't kill Yami...yet. 00! HAHAHAHAHAHA! JK!

**Dragonlady-** Yami's okay for now...thanks for the review!

**Trikki**- It's going to get worse for Yugi now...remember that little 'dream' he had. XP Thankyou!

**Yamiyugi23**- Evil is my middle name! Thanks for the review...this chapter was worse huh?

**Spicey Babe**- I updated...late but better than never!

**DarkMetalAngelofDestruction**- Thank-you!

**Sea Queen**- Thanks for the compliment.

**Pequena**- Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Panquins-in-America.**...- Awesome huh? I haven't even begun yet! Thankies!

**Aurora Tenchi**- Your review made me laugh! Dog lovers...HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! CATS RULE! Don't ever forget it. Guess this chapter is going to kill you too huh? I'll update faster this time! I promise! Thanks!

**Serzie**- I didn't kill Yami! I won't do it on purpose! I swear!

**Kintarly**- Yami does kick ass! You bet! Wait until next chapter

**Feebeefi**- Its all good. Better late than never huh? Just glad you like the story! Thanks!

Sorry about all the stupid spelling mistakes. My ABC check won't work! I'll fix it when I can promise! Until then. LOVE YOU GUYS!


	10. Chapter 10

1A/N I'm sorry for the long term between updates. I had several ideas for the story and I wanted to put them all into effect. However my wordperfect has been acting funny. It highlights everything in red like it is spelled wrong and won't tell me anything that really is spelled wrong...so warning...there will be a lot of mistakes in this chapter. If I ever get my computer fixed, I will revise it. Please just try to ignore them the best that you can!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY DARK!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Breaking Point

Yugi sat in the interrogation room starring at the one-sided mirror. He knew that the police were watching him, suspecting him and that worried Yugi. Where was his yami? Yugi shuddered and crossed his arms, giving the mirror the best glare he could come up with. His head was killing him. He would have given anything for some kind of pain killer, or Yami.

The door opened and two men entered. A young man dressed in a black suit and a guard who stood in front of the door after it was locked. The suited man sat directly in front of Yugi and smiled. Holding out a hand he stated, "Hello, my name is Kevin Williams."

Yugi starred at the hand, still glaring, and then back at Kevin.

Kevin slowly retracted his hand, his smiling face disappearing because of the hole Yugi was buring into him with that glare. "Alright then," Kevin sighed. "I need to ask you a few questions. Is that okay with you?"

Again, no answer. Yugi starred at the man refusing to say a word. He wasn't going to talk to the police. He wasn't going to say anything that was going to incriminate Yami. Yugi uncrossed his arms and yawned as if he was bored. He wanted to piss Kevin off. He wanted to hurt him for separating him from his yami...even though it really wasn't his fault.

Kevin looked at the guard and then back at Yugi. "I can make you talk. Don't push my buttons, I've had a long day." Kevin snarled while pouring Yugi a cup of water. He handed it to Yugi and leaned back in his chair. "Where were you when your father was—,"

"I want to see Yami." Yugi growled, no longer interested in sitting in that cold musty room with no respect.

Kevin smiled, glad to have gotten some kind of response out of the teen. "He is in another room getting interrogated as we speak. He's in a lot of trouble, young one." Kevin smirked mocking Yugi's look of horror. "We can't let you two speak with each other, that would be against the rules."

"Damn the rules!" Yugi shouted taking his cup of water and throwing it across the room. He never swore, he never lost his temper, but for some reason the anger building inside of him burned his soul like fire. Memories suddenly flashed through Yugi's mind of the night he had dreamt Marik and others pushed him into an icy fire. Yugi grabbed his head as a sharp pain ripped through his mind.

Kevin noticed this sudden change and motion to the guard with his hand. The guard took hand cuffs and before Yugi knew what was going on, he was chained down to the chair. Kevin starred, "I can't have you throwing fits like that anymore."

Yugi blinked the pain away and looked at Kevin. "Then let me see Yami."

Kevin stood and leaned down until he was an inch from Yugi's face. "No." he smirked. Yugi struggled to hit the man but the cuffs around his wrists just cut into his flesh, so Yugi did the next best thing, he spit. Kevin fell back, disgusted as he wiped Yugi's saliva out of his eyes. Yugi was about to laugh when the guard behind him hit him hard in the back. Yugi coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. Kevin was breathing hard now, "You'll pay for that you little brat. I'll figure out what your friend Yami did." Kevin pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket watching Yugi carefully. He took a que-tip out and rubbed of some of Yugi's saliva onto it. "DNA." He chirped and left the room.

Yugi felt horrified realizing what he had just done. DNA would tell the police everything about him...and Yami. Yugi felt tears sting his eyes. He wanted his yami now. How did things get so messed up?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yugi was upset, and Yami knew it. He starred uncomfortably at the wall in front of him trying to figure out what could be wrong. Did they hurt his young hikari? Yami sighed and rubbed his temples, he really wished their mind link still existed. It would be easier to figure out what was happening and a way to get out of this mess.

The door opened and a suited man entered. Yami couldn't help but notice how pissed off he was. The man sat directly in front of him and they starred at one another for what seemed like forever. Finally the man spoke, "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you are in?" he asked crudely.

Yami shrugged. "I want to see Yugi," Yami looked down at the name badge on the man suit, "Kevin"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I'll let you speak with him as soon as I figure out what you did to his father." Kevin smirked slightly and looked around him. "You know this room is a lot bigger than the jail cell I am going to stick you in after I find you guilty."

Yami shook his head. "I didn't do anything to his father." He kept a cool mind knowing that his interrogator was only trying to anger him. Yami knew that he would find a way to get out of this with his love.

Kevin noticed Yami's calm mood and crossed his arms. Time to try a different tactic. Taking a deep breath he stated, "I couldn't help but notice how much you too look alike. Are you his cousin?" When Yami didn't answer Kevin backed up his question with another, "What are the terms of your relationship with the young king of games?"

Yami smiled, "I'm a friend...that's all you need to know."

Kevin frowned, "Friend huh?" He took a file out of the suitcase he brought with him and pulled out a few papers. He smiled a cool smile that almost made Yami cringe. "According to the police report your relationship was a little bit more detailed than you are telling me." After Yami's smile faded, Kevin continued. "Tell me, how often do you two, ummm...what was it, 'conserve hot water'?"

Yami felt the fire of anger and frustration well up inside of him try to reach the surface for oxygen, "How did you know—,"

"The cabin was bugged. Do you think the police are stupid? As soon as we figured out who your friends were we immediately bugged every single house, car, and refuge that you and your friends had. I'd have to say that you and your friend Yugi's performance was quite the treat for—,"

"Shut-up!" Yami snapped. "You had no right to watch us!"

Kevin was loving this, "What's wrong? Sorry you didn't get your fuck toy all to yourself but—,"

Yami had had it. He stood up and before Kevin had a chance to call for the guard waiting outside, Yami hit him hard in the face. Kevin fell backwards and Yami quickly grabbed a hold of his neck. "You listen to me carefully. You ever talk about Yugi that way again and I will personal cut your shit off." Yami whispered in the most husky and evil tone he could come up with. He let go of Kevin and pushed him back as the guard entered the room.

Kevin gasped for air as he instructed the guard to restrain Yami. "You better hope that doesn't happen again or I'll use Yugi as my own fuck toy." He laughed as Yami struggled at get free from the guard'd grasp but to no avail. "I'll bring your little brat to you." Kevin smiled and left the room.

Yami was horrified. He had never acted that way before. He was use to people picking on Yugi all the time so why did he lash out this time? Yami sighed, trying to control his shaking body. He was so angry he could have killed anyone that got in his way to freedom. Yami starred at the table, he need his hikari.

A minute passed and the door opened again. Yami looked up to see a squirming Yugi being shoved into the room. "Let go of me!" Yugi shouted struggling to get released from Kevin. He didn't even see Yami. Yami watched as Kevin closed the door and the guard left. Yugi turned around and saw Yami. Before Yami could even form the words Yugi was crushing him with a hug. "Yami!" he shouted with glee.

Yami's anger immediately vanished but not his frustration. His hands were cuffed tightly behind him so he couldn't hold his hikari, but seeing him was just going to have to do. Yami sighed as the scent of Yugi's hair filled his lungs, strawberries and cream. "I missed you."

Yugi sat in Yami's lap and looked up at hm, "It hasn't even been three hours, Yami."

"So?"

Yugi smiled and couldn't help but to wrap his arms around Yami again. Suddenly their happy reunion was cut short by their situation. Yugi looked up sternly at Yami who was starring at the one way mirror across the room. "They can hear us right?"

Yami nodded once and said nothing.

Yugi turned around in Yami's lap and starred at the mirror as well. "What are we going to do?" Yugi's heart sank when he remembered the saliva Kevin had taken from him. "They have my DNA. What about your's?"

Yami winced harshly and sighed, "Took a blood sample." he whispered in a stern tone. He glanced at his arm and then down at Yugi. "We have to get out of here and fast." Yugi nodded his agreement. Yami noticed a red spot on Yugi's shoulder just under his shirt. "Are you okay?"

Yugi, sensing the worry in Yami's voice looked up at him. "Yami, were in a big mess of course I'm not—,"

"Your shoulder" Yami hinted.

Yugi touched his shoulder. "Oh, that. Yeah it's nothing, I'm fine." Yugi stated, too fast for Yami's liking.

"Did they hit you?!" Yami yelled angryly making Yugi jump from his position in Yami's lap. Yami felt his blood boil for the second time that day. "When I get my hands on that little—,"

"Yami!" Yugi cut him off before he could finish his statement. "Now isn't the time to be making threats! We aren't in that position. I'm fine! I promise." Yugi said sternly making Yami blink taken aback. Yugi tone was almost as angry as his. Yugi immediately regretted his sudden outburst and sighed. "I'm sorry Yami. My head is killing me and this whole situation is just crazy!"

Yami was silent. Yugi never disliked Yami's overprotectiveness before. What had changed? Yami shook his head getting rid of nasty thoughts. Yugi was having a bad day, they both were and this wasn't the time to be second guessing their relationship. Yami rested his head on top of Yugi's and sighed. "Maybe the others will find a way to help us."

Yugi smiled. "Joey is hot headed. I'm sure he'll break down some door trying to find us." Yugi commented. He frowned. "I knew this was going to happen. I told you that the police were dangerous. Once you're in a place like this you don't get out. Never. Once they figure out—," Yugi looked at the mirror. "...Well, you get the idea. We'll never see each other again."

Yami starred at Yugi's blond locks and felt a strong ping in his heart. He felt as if he were a dog that someone was dangling a stake in front of. It was in sight but out of reach. Yugi was usually the one to wash away feelings of hopelessness and sorrow but now... Yami looked at Yugi's reflection in the mirror. Something wasn't right with his hikari. Yugi had been so distant from him lately, from really everyone. It was as if everything he once believed in was being thrown out the window.

Yugi sensed Yami's silence and turned to him. He opened his outh as if to say something positive but then closed it and resumed his studying of the mirror. What was wrong with him? Yugi knew that he had had so many thoughts og hatred and revenge lately but it wasn't anything serious was it? But he was suppose to be a hikari. A soul of light that gave hope to his yami, his darkness. "Yami..."

"Hmm?"

"There's something wrong with me." Yugi remarked as if it were a daily fact.

Yami was stunned by the seriousness of Yugi's statement. "Yugi, love, there's nothing wrong with you."

"No." Yugi shook his head starring at the floor. "There is. EZverything about me is changing. The way I view things, the way I want to handle things, the way I treat people. I spit in Kevin's face for god sakes! I never would do that on a normal basis!" Yugi's voice was rising to hysteria and it made Yami cringe.

"You spit in his face?" Yami question.

Yugi look up at Yami's beautiful crimson orbs and was stunned at what he saw. Yami's eyebrow was raised and a smirk was planted on his face...he was amused. Yugi felt embarassed and somewhat outraged. "Yami! This isn't the time for amusement! This is serious!" Yugi shrieked and got to his feet. He started to pace the room, an angry expression on his face. "Never mind. I knew I shouldn't have brought this up. You wouldn't understand."

Yami blink, the amusement was smacked off of his face by Yugi's harsh words. He would understand. He once felt out of place and misunderstood when he didn't have a clue to who he was. Of all people he would understand the most. Yugi was being completely unfair and Yami felt as if he should have been more understanding. Instead anger ripped through his body like a wild fire. He shook his head watching Yugi walk back and forth, "Unbelieveable." he muttered.

"What?" Yugi snapped, turning his head sharply in Yami's direction.

Yami continued to shake his head. "This is a matter inwhich involves the both of us, not just you Yugi. You're taking a deadly situation and laking it all about you. There's nothing wrong with you, stop acting like everything revolves around you and start—,"

"Revolves around me?!" Yugi screamed. His head pounding as Yami's words went into one ear and fell directly over his heart. "Revolves around me?! This coming from a man whose world really did revolve around him! Whom everyone, including me, did everything to help you through your so called 'dark hours' to regain your memories and stop the world from falling into the fires from hell! You have no right to say that everything revolves around me when you're the one who is selfish!"

Yami slammed his foot down on the hard cement. "Selfish!? I gave up everything for you! The afterlife, my family, my friends, my life! What else do you want me to give up?! I have nothing left! I gave up everything that meant anything to me just to stay with you because I thought I loved you!" Yami took a breath his mind falling in a red whirl of anger and fear. What was he saying? He didn't really mean all of that did he?

Yugi wanted to cry at Yami's words but his head punded with anger as he continued his rampage of words, "I'm beginning to think that you never did love me. I know that you have the opportunity to go back to your hell pit whenever you please. I think you only stayed to hold that fact over me so that I would do whatever you wanted just to make sure you stayed with me." Yugi debated trying to keep his words from quivering. "You just enjoy using people to get all you can out of them before throwing them out like garbage."

Yami rolled his eyes, "Will you listen to yourself? You sound crazy!"

Yugi fumed. "I'm only crazy because you made me that way!"

Yami froze. He tried to think of something to say and all he could muster was, "What are you talking about?" He tried to sound anger but the words seemed to shape more around fear than anything else.

Yugi turned to him sharply. "Oh please! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. When I first met you I was pure and innocent. I had a great idea of what the world was like, beautiful and gentle. Sure I spent my time alone but I didn't mind. I had been alone all my life. Then you came into my life and I thought that you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. But because of you I have to look over my shoulder every second of the day to make sure some kind of monster isn't going to attack me! I can't trust people like I use to because of everything you taught me! Courage comes at a large price and because of you I will never be able to face the real world..." Yugi sighed and starred at the wall. "...I'm no longer a hikari because of you. You've turned me into you, someone I never wanted to be."

Those words ripped through Yami like a knife to the heart. He swallowed hard and tried not to think that what his lover had said was true. He hadn't taken away his innocence and the way he viewed the world did he? Yami cleared his throat, "Maybe we need some time apart then."

"No." Yugi whispered.

Yami looked up hoping beyond all hope that Yugi was going to apologize and make everything better between them. Yugi fell to the floor suddenly grasping his head in pain. "Yugi?!" Yami shouted and tried to get up but his cuffed hands to the chair made it impossible. Yugi was breathing hard and shaking all over. "Yugi! Answer me!" Yami yelled. Yugi didn't repond, only whimpered. "Someone help!" Yami looked desperately at the one way mirror.

"Be quiet Yami." Yugi said suddenly rising to his feet. "You're giving me a headache." Yugiu was turned in a way that Yami couldn't see his face. But Yami didn't have to to know something wasn't right. Yugi's voice had grown darker all of a sudden.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Yami asked worried. He completely forgot their arguement from about a minute ago.

Yugi walked to the door leading outside and knocked. "I don't want to see you anymore Yami. I'm tired of hurting all the time. I'm tired of shadow games, of fights, of putting my friends in danger, and..." the door opened and Yugi started to walk out but he made one last remark, "I'm tired of you."

The door slammed shut and Yami starred at it in disbelief. It seemed like his whole world had fallen apart. Yugi was everything to him and now he had nothing left. Yami moved his gaze to the floor as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away and sighed. Maybe it was time for him to return home. His real home. Yami glared at the mirror and waited for someone to come and take him away were he could be alone for a while.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kevin smiled, "It's done." he stated as the man next to him handed him a small bag of gold. "This is real stuff isn't it?"

The man nodded a smile of glee on his face. "You may let both of them go, you have served me well. It was a pleasure doing business with you." the man said kindly and began to walk to the door.

Kevin watched him go. The stranger was dressed strangely, with a off white robe and what looked like gold braclets. "Hey! Can I have your name kind and rich man?" Kevin asked as he fingered the gold coins in his hand.

The man turned to Kevin and smiled. "You may call me Mahado"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N Thats all folks! The plot thickens! Hope this was an okay update! I know it took me a long time but I have been so busy over the summer! Thanks to all my new reviewers especially AtemuYugi34. Some of you nonreviewers should take some advice of how to review from her!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

1Who am I?

(Yugi's POV)

I felt myself shiver as cold air swept down my back. It was dark everywhere around me. I couldn't see a thing. What happened? The last thing that I can remember, I was having a fight—, "Yami." I almost whispered to myself. I opened my eyes, though nothing could be seen.. I had been fighting with Yami. Then the headache, then...here. I was lying down on a cold floor with nothing but a veil of darkness in my presence.

A sudden creaking noise made me turn my head. A door had been opened, allowing a tiny crack of light to illuminate my surroundings. I gazed around, squinting my eyes to see where I was. A stone room? There was nothing in the room but me and whomever had just entered. My confusion must have been obvious for the figure that now stood before me. A deep chuckle made a chill run down my spine. "Yami?" I asked, unsure of whom I was speaking to. Shadows covered the man's face, blocking my view.

"Sorry to disappoint you, young one." the young man knelt down before me and his face became unveiled. Crimson. His eyes were crimson, but that was about the only thing that would link him to Yami. His hair color was also a fine crimson and dangled slightly lower then his shoulders. His features were elegant and mysterious all at once. "How are you feeling?"

"Where are we? How did we get here? Who are you?" I asked, avoiding his question entirely. I hadn't meant to be rude, but confusion always seems to get the best of me.

Another chuckle made me feel less vulnerable and more relaxed though I was uncertain why. "So many questions. Patience, young one. You shouldn't stress yourself so. You've been through enough as it is." He smiled and carefully placed his hand on my shoulder.

I sat up slightly and took another gander around. After several moments I finally turned back to him. "I don't understand. I'm not suppose to be here. I'm suppose to be with Yami. How did I get...here? What did you do to me? What is your name?"

Amusement flickered in crimson eyes and I felt myself grow annoyed. However, patience resided when my new stranger answered. "My name is Irakih. I have done nothing that will not benefit you in some way. As for where you are, well take a look around. Does this place seem at all familiar to you?"

I, again, glanced in several directions trying in some way to find my bearings. After a moment I said, "This place kinda reminds me of the maze in my—,"

"Puzzle?" Irakih answered for me. "Little one, we are in the labyrinth of your mind."

I winced for several reasons. He called me little one. Yami was the only one who ever called me that, hearing a complete stranger say it made me uneasy. Second, I never remembered my mind being so dark. Third, he knew about the puzzle. Having experience, I have learned that anyone who knew about the puzzle was usually an enemy to me. I concentrated. If I was in my own mind, then I could easily get out right? I shut my eyes and waited to see the outside world.

Images flashed before at an alarming rate. It was like I could only see parts of what was going on around me. Blood. Screams. Pleads. Music. Flashing Lights. I tried to gain control of my body but something was blocking my access. I opened my eyes to see Irakih kneeling next to me with his hand still on my shoulder. Terror crept through me. The only time this had ever happened before was when someone else was using my body. Yami. But Yami had a body of his own, he wouldn't be using me. My eyes rested on Irakih who was watching me intently.

"You know I can't let you do that." He smiled softly.

Quickly I reeled back from him. "What have you done? What do you want from me?" I asked immediately. I waited for a response but never got any. After several moments of watching him stare at me with a quiet fire in his eyes, I raced toward the door. I don't know why. Logically it wouldn't have gotten me anywhere but it was still better than being locked up with this man.

I was almost in the light when something tightly clamped around my ankle. I fell to the ground harshly and looked at my sore foot. An iron chain had made its way around my ankle. I looked up at Irakih who had his hand outstretched toward me. I scrambled to make it out the door when a second piece of cold iron made its way around my waist. I panicked as together, they pulled back into that freezing room.

Another shackle, this time around my left wrist. I could do nothing but struggle as the chains pulled me to the opposite wall they were attached to. Irakih made his way over to me as a shackle wrapped around me right wrist. "Stay away from me!" I shouted.

Irakih sighed. "I hate seeing you like this. But don't worry. After this, you'll feel better, I promise. I'll answer all the questions you have. But I can't help you until they do their work." Irakih stated.

"They?!" I screamed, still struggled against my bonds. "Who are they?"

Unfortunately, Irakih wasn't the one who answered my question. I could feel just who _they_ were. I sensed their cold chill and their cruel growls. I could hear them everywhere though I couldn't see them. The only other time I had felt this was when I had blacked out during the battle with Pegasus during duelist kingdom finals. I had felt their cold sting and torture that day more than any other time. The shadows.

I must have paled because Irakih once agin knelt at my side but this time, lifted away the blond locks in front of my eyes. "They are going to make you better. He has contaminated you. But they will make you the way you were before."

I looked at him terrified. The way I was before? "What are you talking—?" I didn't get to finish before a metal collar wrapped itself around my neck. I struggled to get it off but to no avail. Tears were starting to well up in my eyes. I had seen what the shadows could do to people. I didn't want to be one of them. "Please." I pleaded. I was actually pleading with a complete stranger.

Irakih's eyes harshened. "You know that pleading never gets you anywhere my little one. It is only for the weak. You're not one of them. And they," Irakih turned to the darkness, knowing that the shadows were there ready to feast as soon as the light from the door was extinguished, "will help you regain that sense of power."

He rose and started to leave. I squirmed as the sounds of growling and nails on the stone floor grew louder. "You can't do this to me! Please!" I screamed as he turned around one last time to look at me. For an instant, there almost seemed to be hurt or concern in his eyes. But that view was obstructed by the closing door. "No!" I yelled.

I was hikari. A creature of light. The shadows enjoyed feeding on a creature of light. As soon as the outside light was gone, they feasted. It wasn't like anything that I had felt before. Sure, I had been to the Shadow realm once but it had been different. My link with Yami had been strong enough to keep the shadows from touching me though they had scared me. This time, it was a full blow attack. I felt like my bones were breaking and at the same time my flesh being burned off of me. But I was cold. Their breath was like ice cubes and I started to shiver violently.

My screams were clouded with growls from the hungry beasts around me. Tears slowly made their way down my face, or was it blood? I wasn't sure. I felt my body fall to the floor as I began to whimper helplessly. Yami had taught me to be strong. To be brave, but this time there was no Yami around. It was just me and the darkness. "Yami." I sobbed, still shaking from the cold. "Yami."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Warmth. It was all around me. I felt so tired. I couldn't even get enough strength to open my eyes. I didn't even have enough energy to remember what happened. I was too busy concentrating on the warmth all around me. Something shifted. Two delicate arms were around me. Holding me tightly to a warm body. A felt a smile start to form on my face. "Yami." I whispered .

"Sorry again, young one." A dark voice made my surrounding and the harsh memories come zipping back to me. I tried to get up but found that I only had enough energy to open my eyes. I wasn't in that cold stone room anymore. I was in a candle lite room with a bed against the farthest wall. Wooden chairs and a table stood in the corner. Anything else wasn't able to be seen. I was laying with my head on Irakih's chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around me. I was comfortable. I had to admit that it was better than the stone room, but it wasn't right. Yami should be the only one holding him.

"How.. How did.. I ..get here?" I managed, exhausted.

Irakih took one of his arms back and started to run his fingers gently through my hair. It was relaxing and it made my tense muscles relax. "I told you that once the shadows were through with you I would take you out of there. You know that I would never do anything that wasn't good for you."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Irakih's hand starting to rub circles on my back. I felt myself melting into his warmth. I whined slightly and he took his hand away. He lifted me carefully off of him and leaned me up against the wall. He smiled kindly at me.

"You have no reason to fear me." Irakih stated. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you anymore. He took away all of your great qualities but I returned them to you. I knew that making that pact with him was a terrible idea. Can you ever forgive me?"

Confusion pooled in my eyes as I nodded. I had no idea why but it seemed unfair to blame someone for something I didn't even know that they did wrong. "Why are you doing this to me?" I must have asked this question a thousand times. This stranger seemed so friendly and concerned, much like Yami when I first met him. But how could someone who cared about me leave me in such a horrible place? "Who is him?"

"I know you don't remember anything yet. His spell was stronger than I had thought, as is his hold on you, but don't fret. I'll explain everything. You need to rest first though." Irakih whispered softly. He once again pulled me into his lap and cradled me. I felt like a little kid, yet it seemed to be so relaxing.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I saw the ceiling of the room I was in before. I sat up quickly, relieved that my energy had been given back to me. I looked around. There was no sign of Irakih anywhere. I slid my legs out of the warm bed and shuddered. The room was freezing. I was about to get up and walk to the opposite door when it opened and Irakih came in.

"I sensed your awakening." He smiled. I was finally able to get a nice look at him now that I didn't feel like I was doped up by sleeping medication. He wore tight black leather pants and a red shirt that much resembled his crimson eyes and hair. He was a little taller than Yami but with a nice build. He carried a steaming cup and sat next to me. "Chi Tea?" he asked.

Blushing, I nodded. Taking the cup and taking a sip I smiled. Grateful for the warmth in such a cold room. "Thanks, this is my—,"

"Favorite." He answered. "I know. That's why I made it for you." Irakih watched me for a few moments. I glanced over at him every few seconds. He watched me with passion in his eyes. It was creepy at first but somehow familiar. It was the look that Yami used to give me whenever we had dinner together. Irakih's smile faded. "Stop thinking about him." he demanded.

Startled, I starred at him. Did he just read my mind? "Sorry?" was all that come out of my mouth.

"You're thinking about him. The more you do, the more of a hold he will have on you. Promise that you'll try to forget about him?" Irakih explained.

I was shocked. Forget about Yami? How could I? He was everything to me. My past, present, and future. I loved him.

"You do not love him!" Irakih shouted, making me jump and pull back. His eyes softened. "I hate seeing you like this. I just want it to be the way it was before. No more weak minds, no more pharaohs, no more of him poisoning your power. I promise, love, you'll get better."

I blushed. He called my love. Why? I should have been angry. Embarrassed even, but it made me feel whole again. "How do you know about Yami? How do you know so much about me?" I guess that was more of the important question. How did he get access to my mind and body?

Irakih smiled. "It is time that you learn who you really are." He out-stretched his hand. I looked at him timidly but eventually placed my hand in his. What else did I have left to lose? A bright light swirled around us as I felt myself grow weak. Irakih disappeared from my view causing me to panic.

The light grew brighter and brighter. It started to make my head hurt. I heard a man talking. The voice kept getting louder and louder until finally it was clear and everything was dark. I realized that my eyes were closed. I tried to open them but found that I was too tired. I concentrated on the man's voice instead.

"Prince Angel of Bethaming, for every action in this world there must be a consequence. For every killer in this world there must be a savior. You have murder that savior. Your kingdom was brought to ash due to your treachery! For that you must pay!" Shouts were accompanies by the man's voice. They scared me.

My eyes flew open as I took a look at my surroundings. People were everywhere, starring up at me. Some had tears in their eyes but most had a look of disgust. Why were they all looking at me? I tried to back away when I finally noticed that this wasn't going to be a possibility. My arms and legs were tightly bound to a wooden pole on a platform. Sticks and logs surrounded my feet. "What is going on?" I accidently said out loud.

There was a man standing on the platform with me. He continued his speech. "Due to your crime, you will be sentenced to death by fire. Upon your death we will be able to release our savior from his prison." I began to struggle. Another man was holding a torch and was heading my way. Not again.

"No!" A cry sounded and everyone gasped turning towards the speaker. Irakih stood in all black wearing clothing that belonged in the 10th century. Then again everyone was. I sighed in relief when the man holding the torch halted. Irakih continued. "He has done noting wrong. The pharaoh deserved his punishment for killing the king. Prince Angel should not be held accountable!"

Pharaoh? My Pharaoh? Yami? "I haven't done anything wrong. Irakih! How did I get up here? What's happening?!" I screamed.

"Silence! Both of you have shamed your country." The man announcing my death proclaimed. "Prince Angel killed a man that was trying to bring your kingdom back from ruins. The Pharaoh only wished to help our cause not harm it. This beast has forsaken him! For that he must pay!" He nodded towards the man holding the torch and he advanced.

I didn't know what to do. What Pharaoh were they speaking of? It couldn't have been Yami. Yami only existed in Egypt. Even if he had existed where ever we were, there was no way I would have ever hurt him. The man lite four corners of my log prison and fire grew in a ring around me. I looked over at Irakih desperately. He had tears streaming down his face. "Help me" I whispered to no one in particular.

As the flames grew around me, smoke started to make my eyes tear and I began to cough. This wasn't happening. People were shouting as the fire crept closer to me. They were happy shouts. These people were happy I was going to die. I screamed as fire licked my heels. Wind suddenly swirled around me and people started screaming. I heard a women shout. "There he is! Our savior has returned to us to watch his killer burn!"

I opened my eyes and sobbed as the figure came into view. The soul taking the shape in the flames was none other than Yami. Anger sketched into his features, he looked at me as if I was a dog that needed to be put out of its misery. "Yami!" I shouted. He said nothing and watched as the flames made their way up the pole I was tied to. I felt myself growing faint. I tried to keep my eyes open but the smoke forced me to close them. I slumped forward and waited for my death.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Young one?" A voice rang from my dark prison. My eyes shot open. We were back. Irakih held me close to him, concern spilling from his eyes. "Are you well? I am truly sorry for showing you that. It wasn't the memory that I was searching for but your soul seemed to want to remember that one the most." Irakih explained.

"Memory?" I asked. Tears formed in my eyes and down my face. "I don't understand. Where were we just then?"

Irakih frowned. "Our past lives together. The year was 1040 A.D. You killed the Pharaoh that killed your father...Yami, as you like to call him. He took everything from you and all you tried to do was get it back."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I didn't kill Yami. I wouldn't! I love him."

"At one time yes. But he betrayed you. Power ran through his veins. He tried to rule over your kingdom by killing your father. He had the same grip on you then as he does now. He promised you love and kindness. As we all know, these kind of emotions are shallow. Hate and anger are the only emotions that actually get us anywhere. They are what drive us." Irakih explained.

I shook my head. "You're wrong. Yami loves me now. I know it." I stood rapidly and shouted. "I want out of here. Let me out!"

Irakih's softened features faded. "Afraid not, love."

"Don't call me that! I don't love you, I love Yami and only him!"

Irakih stood and before I could blink, I felt his hand slap my cheek. I gasped as I fell to the floor and looked up at him in terror. He grabbed my collar and forced me up. "My, he does have a tight hold on you. Don't worry, love breaks, it is a fragile emotion. You will learn to love me the way that you love him."

"Never!" I shouted. "I'll never love you like I love him! You could never show me—," I didn't get a chance to finish. He pressed his lips against mine and pulled my body harshly up against his. At first I didn't move. But quickly the shock ended and I squirmed. He held tightly to me so that I didn't move. Finally he left me and shoved me to the floor. Lust brewed in his eyes as I looked up at him with disgust. Tears again spilled out of my eyes. I wiped my mouth over the sleeve of my shirt. "Don't ever touch me!" I yelled.

Irakih kneeled down and before I could wriggle away tried to plant another kiss on me. A sudden knock at the door interrupted him. My thoughts immediately flew to Yami. I hoped above all odds that it would be him at that door waiting to rescue me. However, my hopes were shot down slightly when the door opened.

Mahado stood at the door frowning at the seen before him. Joy filled my body as I jumped up and ran towards him. "Mahado!" I yelled gratefully. He shut the door behind him and glared down at me. This made me freeze. "Mahado? What's wrong?"

Irakih was by my side in what seemed like an instant. "Is everything alright?"

Mahado stood for a moment glancing at me and then back at Irakih.

"Mahado." I whispered. Irakih pulled me into a hug and I struggled to get free. "Get your hands off of me! Mahado help!" I cried but he didn't move. I looked at him in anguish and stopped my struggles.

Mahado was silent a bit more before he looked up at Irakih. "How can you be around such a monster?"

My heart fell. Monster. Me?

Irakih smirked. As he gazed down at me. "I equally in his darkness. I ruled the darkness, and I have created it. I created him. I love him though it is an emotion of light." He looked back up at Mahado. "I assume things are going according to plan?"

Plan. I looked up at Mahado. He was in on this? "Mahado?! What's happening. Where is my Yami?"

"Pharaoh Atem has returned to his place in the afterlife. You won't be seeing him again. As soon as we found out who you were and what you did to him we made sure to make all the precautions necessary to protect our king." Mahado answered in a monotone voice. He looked at Irakih. "As for you, our deal is still sealed. You may rule this world now that our king has returned to his."

"What?!" I screamed. Terror, sadness, anger, frustration, and desperation running through my blood. Take over the world. Yami gone? "Mahado! Let me speak to him! I want to say I'm sorry for everything!" I pleaded but Mahado shook his head.

Irakih was quiet a minute. "Well, I guess there is no other reason for you to be around." With that Mahado nodded and turned around to leave. I screamed for him to come back but he didn't acknowledge me. There were no more tears left to cry. My yami was gone. He had left me, for good this time.

Irakih waited for Mahado to leave before he dragged me back into the cold stone room I had woke up in the first place. I didn't struggle. I didn't care anymore. He chained me to the wall opposite the door and knelt down next to me. "I guess the shadows didn't do their job of cleaning your soul. But maybe round two will clear the air for you." He kissed my cheek and walked out of the room.

They were just as hungry as last time. They were just as cold, angry, and sad as last time. The only difference was I could no longer feel their fangs and claws. I couldn't feel anything anymore. "Yami." I whispered as I closed my eyes and rested my head on the floor.

TBC

A/N Sorry for the long update. I have school and I am really busy. Just to let you know I don't plan to killing the story. I do plan on continueing it. So don't give up hope yet! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If it seems confusing that's okay. It will get cleared up in the other chapters. Now to thank the reviewers! YES I CHANGED THE SUMMARY SORRY!

Nina Neglection- this is going to be a sad story so brace yourself. My stories have been known to end unhappily but I haven't decided quite what I am going to do with the end yet. Thanks for the support!

1st Yami Lover- Aw! I'm so glad that you love my story. Like I said, it may take a while between updates but I don't plan on killing the story so keep checking back! Thanks for the words of lovin! Glad you reviewed!

Sliders245- I UPDATED! Thanks for dropping the reivew!

Lady Alexas- That is what happens next. Sorry if my story is getting confusing but next chapter will be better.

Yugiyami luver 1669- Thanks for the review. I hope this story just got cooler for you!

Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko- you're pretty good at predicting the story! See if you can predict what happens next! XP Thanks for dropping a review! It is always loved!

Yami-Yugi3- Well that was what Mahado wanted to do. But how will the story end? Only time will tell! THANKIES!

Rock Livez On- you're the first flame that I have gotten from the story. Sorry you don't like the yaoi but it did warn you. Thanks for your feedback anyway. It is always loved. I was actually thinking about creating a Yami and Yugi story with just like a savior and protector theme like Trikki did with one of her stories. No Yaoi in it but I'm not sure. Look out for it sometime if you don't want to read this story anymore.

Atemu Yuugi Lover34- Yup this is Yami's Mahado. Its okay to question. I bet you have a lot of them now. Your amazing! When are you going to update your story? (I'm one to talk XP) Hope you like this chapter and as always thanks for brightening my day!

Aurora Tenchi- Sorry this really wasn't the sort that you were hoping for when it come to updating time. I try my best to get them out here as soon as possible but it is a little hard. I have a lot of studying to do with all the AP classes so yeah. Thanks for your review though. It made me smile!

YamiKoi- Tacos and nachos huh? Your review made me laugh. Glad to see you are so happy with the fic. I think my writing skills coul improve a little bit but oh well. Practice makes perfect right? Hope you enjoyed my twists this chapter!

Redconvoy- Thanks for the review. Glad to know that some people have the time to drop by a little feedback in their busy schdule. Sorry this wasn't quick but I had a lot to deal with. My grandmother is in the hospital with heart failure and they say she has about 6 months left. It has been really hard on my dad. Anyways, thankies!

Protector of the Nameless- have I mention that absolutely adore your pen name?And I have no idea what you were alking about with being rude about your last story. Maybe you were thinking of someone else. But by all means, if you find any mistakes with this story let me know. I'm sure that there is a lot of them!

Dragonlady222- as always my most loyal reviewer! Thanks fo always reviewing even if it is just a little 'good job'. I like it very much. Sorry for the long update but I think that now the semester is changing I will be able to update a little more quickly!

Sea Queen- THANKS SO MUCH! Sorry for the long update. I hope that won't be the case next time. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for taking the time to review. A lot of people don't but it doesn't bother me too much.

Shamise-Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter satisfied you!


	12. Chapter 12

1This was the most terrible flame I have ever reviewed. This is what it said exactly. Look it up if you don't believe me!

**I have read this story about 5 times. Can I be candid with you? It is the most horrible thing that I have ever read. I'm confused most of the time and everything seems to be happening to Yugi. Let's face it, even in ff nobody has taht bad of a day. The first chapetr was horible getting into because it makes no sense. Yuugi's father is a bussiness man and he has no time to hurt Yugi. I am so tired of these stories in which Yugi is pathetic and weak. They go no where people. Listen hooney, youre a good writer but u could do so much better. Don't listen to the people teling u that ur story is great because they are lying to you. Find another topic because this one is crap.**

My response to YourStoryInAHole: Can you spell? You complain my writing is terrible yet you can't even spell horrible. As much as I like to get reviews I don't like it when people go out of their way to make me look bad. If the story was so horrible than why would you review it? Just click the little X in the corner of your window. Another thing, this is called fanfiction. I can make whatever I want happen because I am the author. What the heck is a hooney? So yourself a favor and stop review my story. You're just a coward. That is why you didn't login when you signed because you know so many people would hate you for it. Guess what, I'm still writing the story so shut up!

Chapter 12

Yami stood in his now empty apartment surveying the blue walls. He was gogint to miss this apartment, it was the only thing that he could actually call his own since his reign in Egypt. He sighed and crossed his arms. Mahado would be returning from the afterlife soon to retrieve him. Yami was told that a few things had to be "taken care of" in order for his return to be final.

A knock at the door interrupted the former pharaoh's thoughts. He growled slightly but walked over to the door. He grabbed the handle and silently hoped that it would be Yugi standing on his door mat. Yami pulled open the door and frowned slightly. Joey stood in the snow, his clothes sparkling with the white fluff. "Hey man!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "Where did you go after your jailbreak?"

Yami stepped aside to allow Joey room to move into the vacant apartment. "No where." Yami answered as he shut the door.

Joey glanced around the empty space. "Doing some mid-winter cleaning?" He smiled, amused with himself until he noticed his friend's expressionless stare. "Where is all your stuff? The cops come and clear it out?" he question.

Yami shook his head, "No I did." Yami said moving towards the bathroom to see if there was a towel Joey could use to dry off. "I don't think that my staying here is appropriate any longer."

Joey smiled and followed his friend to the bathroom. "You're right you need to move in with Yugi if you two ever wish to ...you know, get hitched one day." Joey winked and poked the confused Yami in the back. Yami looked Joey up and down. That's right. He didn't know yet! Joey noticed the confused expression. "What's wrong?"

Yami wasn't too sure what to say. This was going to be harder than he thought. Yami bit his lower lip and took a deep breath. "Yugi and I..." He trailed off for a minute but then continued. "Yugi and I aren't together anymore."

Joey starred at the former king for a few seconds before laughing hysterically. "You almost made me there! Nice one!" Joey remarked wiping a tear from his eye. Yami sighed and looked at the floor. He wished it wasn't the truth. More than anything he wished his partner would return to him. Joey watched his friend's moves carefully. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Yami looked up at him and nodded. After a few minutes, Joey found some words. "You can't be serious. You and Yugi are the most perfect couple I have ever seen. How could it end just like that?"

Yami filled him in on everything. The interrogation, the fight, and Yugi's words.

Joey crossed his arms. "You know Yami, Yugi has had it rough these past few days, so have you, maybe it was just—,"

"No Joey." Yami shook his head. "He meant every word." Yami was quiet once more before he continued. "I've had worse said to me before and it never hurt this much. I know that I shouldn't have said the things that I did but I was so angry. If he always felt this way than why didn't I know about it? How was I suppose to know what was going on in his head if he didn't tell me?" Yami questioned, narrowing his gaze.

Joey frowned. "He may have been angry, but he did make a good point." Yami glanced up him in surprise. And Joey raised his hands in his defense. "Just here me out before you get upset. Do you really think that Yugi enjoyed being dragged on one saving the world task after another? It was really hard on him. Seeing things that normal teens don't even dream about in their worst nightmares wasn't his idea of how to live his teen years." Joey explained.

Yami nodded. "I understand that. But what I don't understand was those were the times that made us closer. When he said those things it just made me feel like our time together had been..." He paused, not knowing what to say.

Joey couldn't help but feel sorry for the former pharaoh. It had always been hard for him to talk about his emotions even with his hikari around. He was getting better but with feud with Yugi made it a lot harder for him. Joey decided to finish, "It made you feel like none of it mattered."

Yami nodded, clenching his fist. "If he was so unhappy, why didn't he tell me?"

Joey put a hand on his friend's shoulder. A few minutes went by and no one said a word. Joey looked around the apartment while Yami starred at the now very interesting speck on the floor. Joey finally decided to break the silence. "So where is all your stuff?"

Yami winced openly, he hadn't told Joey he planned on leaving. While Yami searched for words a bright flash entered the room. Both the blond and the king turned and saw Mahado in his most fancy dress attire. He immediately bowed. "My king, your place it now ready in the world after."

Joey snapped his head towards the former king. "What?!"

Yami looked at him and sighed. "Joey, without Yugi by my side I can't possibly think about staying he—,"

Joey interrupted furiously, "Than fix it! Find him and talk this out! Atemu this is not the way to go about this. You were the one that taught everyone here that running away from your problems only makes them worse! What about Yugi? What is he going to say when he finds out that you just walked out?"

Yami crossed his arms defiantly and watched Mahado who suddenly had an uncomfortable expression on his face. "Yugi seemed pretty content with never seeing me again in the first place."

Joey placed his hands on Yami's shoulders and shook him. "Dude, what is the matter with you?! You can't just make a decision like this on your own. It effects all of us, especially Yugi! I can't believe that you would just walk out on someone you care about! You gave up the afterlife for him already, what;s changed Atemu?"

Yami winced inwardly. Joey only used his Egyptian name when he was angry, this was definitely one of those times. "That is what you don't understand Joey! This is _my_ decision! Not Yugi's, not your's, mine! If Yugi truly cared than where is he? Why isn't he here? Why would he say all those things if—,"

Joey stamped his foot. "You are so selfish! Maybe Yugi was right about you to begin with. Couples fight Atemu, no one has a perfect relationships even if it seems like it from the outside! If you're willing to walk out on Yugi after one fight than maybe you never cared about him at all!" Joey yelled.

Big mistake. Yami raised his fist and hit Joey hard in the face. "Don't you dare say I don't care about him!" He roared angerly. "Yugi was the most important thing to me! I don't want to hurt him anymore! Why can't you just accept that?!"

Joey picked himself off the floor, wiping the blood from his nose. "The least you could do is say goodbye to him."

Yami seethed for a few seconds before turning to Mahado. "Mahado, you can locate souls. Where is my hikari now?"

Mahado panicked. He had to get his king away from this world before Irakih did something that would draw attention to himself and Yugi's where abouts. He stood from his kneeling position and cleared his throat. "I will bring him here immediately, sire." He bowed slightly before turning towards the door. Yami gave way to follow but Mahado turned and shook his head. "I will find him and bring him here." Mahado walked out the door and leaned against the railing. What was he going to do?

A smile came to his lips after a few minutes. He was a magician, he had the power to make illusions. This one should be easy. Mahado knelt in the sold snow and, looking around before continuing, chanted under his breath. Yugi's image appeared in front of him in his usually blue and black attire. Mahado smiled and motioned towards the door to Yami's apartment and the illusion entered.

Mahado closed his eyes and concentrated on the clone's actions. He may have had full control but one false move would make Yami sure it wasn't Yugi and Mahado couldn't afford that right now.

Yami and Joey had been talking. Yami was wiping the bloof from Joey's nose with the towel he originally got to wipe the snow off Joey's clothes. "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

Joey was laughing. "That is one of the problems with unvented anger. The person that makes the angry one break usually gets the blow!" Joey laughed but stopped when he heard the door open. "Yugi! Hey man where the hell have you been?" He rushed over to put his hands on Yugi's shoulders but Yugi backed away.

Joey looked confused. Yugi smiled. "I have a cold." He said simply. "I don't want you to catch it." Mahado winced slightly but his lie seemed to fool the blond. It was the only flaw to his plan. Illusions couldn't be touched, they weren't alive and therefore had no body. He made the illusion turn to Yami. Yugi smiled.

Yami took a deep breath but let it all out again. There were so many things he wanted to say to his hikari, mean evil thoughts that he had experienced on the way home. However looking at his light made him forget all of it. "Yugi...I..." Yami started but Yugi interrupted.

"It's okay Yami." Yugi smiled, wrapping his thin jacket around him tightly. "I know what you're going to say. I'm sorry too." Yami smiled at this. "I just..." Yugi tired to continue but paused for a second. "I guess there have been so many things going through my mind lately. Everything seems so messed up. All of our adventures should have had me prepared for it but..."

"I know what you mean Yugi. " Yami smiled. "You don't have to explain yourself." His gaze softened when Yugi looked at him.

Mahado allowed his magic to follow through him. This was easier than he thought. He continued Yugi's speech. "Yami, I love you with all my heart, you know that." Yugi frowned and looked at the ground. "I just don't see where we are going with this."

Yami shook his head confused. "With what?"

"Our relationship." Yugi answered calmly. Yami felt his heart sink. Here it comes. "We've been on this flirting thing for a long time now but it hasn't turned into anything serious. I'm getting older now and I want a serious relationship. Not a you're here one minute and gone the next minute fling."

Yami nodded slightly. "I can work on that." He said. It almost sounded like he was pleading.

Joey saw his friend's distress and jumped into the conversation. "I was just yelling at Yami for the same exact thing. Couples fight, man. If they didn't it wouldn't be a relationship. You guys can work past this." he assured Yugi.

Yugi shook his head. "I don't think so." Yugi sighed and looked back at Yami. "I love you and I always will. But it is time for me to get on with my life. I'm a senior in high school. I need to get a job and get out into the real world for a while. Maybe then you and I can straighten things out."

Yami let his eyes wander to the window. He blinked slightly before returning his gaze to Yugi. Why was Mahado using magic? Yugi was already found. Didn't he know that? "Um, Yugi? Did you see Mahado? He was looking for you." Yami asked interested.

Yugi shook his head. "Nope, we must have missed each other."

Yami frowned slightly. "I'm leaving." He stated.

Yugi looked confused. Mahado smiled as joy filled his heart.

"I'm leaving for good. There won't be a straightening it out as you call it. It is time that we both moved on with our lives." Yami stated simply. Joey went to protest but Yami lifted his hand to stop him. "My decision is final."

Yugi smiled and nodded understandingly. "You deserve to be happy. Don't let me stand in your way."

"Joey can I talk to you alone for a second?" Yami asked. "I'll be right back with you. I just want to tell Joey about our duel monster cards. I have to leave my deck to someone right?" Yami smiled and dragged Joey into the hallway.

Joey looked confused. "What is the deal. You can't just let Yugi—,"

"That isn't Yugi." Yami frowned. "It is an illusion."

Joey shook his head. "What makes you think that? He isn't acting an differently than normal." Joey asked peeking around the corner at Yugi who was looking around the empty apartment.

Yami shrugged. "I'm telling you it isn't Yugi. It is one of Mahado's illusions. I saw him on the porch. He hasn't left. There wasn't enough time to get away from the door before Yugi came in." When Joey still didn't look convinced Yami said, "I'll prove it to you."

Yami walked into the room with Joey by his side. "Yugi, where is the card that Dartz gave us right before he left with his daughter and father?" I thought it was in my deck but I couldn't seem to find it." Joey looked at Yami suspiciously but said nothing.

Yugi looked shocked. Mahado winced. Card, card, what card? "It is in my room. Why? Do you want me to give it to you before you leave?" Yugi lied kicking the rug randomly.

Yami smiled. "No, I want you to hang onto it. I want you to always remember me by that card."

Yugi nodded. "Thank you Yami." Yugi looked around awkwardly before saying, "I better go now. Joey, do you want to come over and watch a movie with me?" Yugi asked innocently. Mahado crossed his fingers. If he got Joey out Yami would easily taken to safety.

Joey smiled. "Sure buddy." He looked over at Yami. "I just want to say a few things to Yami before he leaves. This is the last time we'll ever see him." Joey inquired. "I'll meet you outside."

Yugi nodded and made way to leave. He turned when he was at the door. "I'll miss you." Yugi whispered.

_I bet you will. _Yami thought angrily. The door opened and closed. Yami made sure to watch is Yugi opened it himself just to make sure. Yugi never touched the door knob. Mahado was right outside the entire time like he thought. He turned to Joey an whispered. "Dartz never gave us a card before he left. That was the test."

Joey frowned. "Then why is Mahado trying to pretend to be Yugi?"

Yami growled slightly. "I don't know. But I'm not leaving until I speak to my real hikari."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Power keeps going out thanks to this storm. Sorry this chapter was lame but thanks to my flame it kind of ruined my spirits. Not much action yet but next chapter will be better. Now for reviewers thanks.

No1butjoe- thanks for the favs and alerts. I hope this story is unique. I don't want to take anyone else's ideas! I use my own. Thanks again!

Nina Neglection- um...UPDATED! Sorry for the boringness but I have to get it out of the way.

YugiXYamiYaoiLover- Mahado has a good heart but he needs to use it elsewhere! HAHAHAHAH! He isn't too bad. This chapter kinda makes you feel sorry for him doesn't it? Thanks for the review!

Lady Alexas- hopefully this chapter was cool too! A little boring but it will get better! Thanks!

Yamino Tenshi 202- Sorry no real Yugi this chapter. I promise it will get better though. Yami and Yugi will unite next chapter. Thanks for dropping a review.

DragonLady222- I have been trying to come up with a happy ending but I'm having trouble doing it. We'll see how it goes. Thanks!

Serzie- They will unite next chapter. But no for long. MWHHAAAAAA! I am so evil!

Atemu Yugi Lover 34- as usual my longest reviewer! I love them. They make me so happy! Thanks again!

Suma Amoru- off course Yami still cares. He loves Yugi so much! Thanks for the review! Love ya!

I dedicate this chapter to **Trikki**. Her stories rock and she is awesome at writing. I am honored to be on her favs list!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Where do I belong?

Yugi sat on his bed, his back pressed against the wall. His knees were drawn up in a tight hug against his chest. He starred into space as he sub-consciously recalled the events of the past...few days? It had seemed like an eternity that he had been there, though he wasn't sure. Yugi sighed deeply and looked at his arms, once covered in cuts, were now covered in bandages. Yugi furrowed his brow and remembered the strange encounter with Irakih.

_Flashback_

_Yugi lie still on the cold floor, chains still wrapped tightly around every limb. His empty eyes starring at the door emotionlessly. Blood smeared the walls, marking his attempts to get away from the beasts that had been attacking him. Now he just didn't seem to care. Yami wasn't coming back and he was going to spend the rest of his days with an abusive replacement. _

_Suddenly the door cracked open. Irakih's eyes scrutinized him carefully. He poked his head in and gazed over his bloodied body. Yugi thought he may have saw him shudder but refused to look at him. He kept his eyes on the crack in the opposite wall, letting his breathing come in rough gasps as they had all night. _

"_Yugi?" that calm, almost concerned voice floated around him. When Yugi made no move, Irakih sighed and opened the door fully, allowing himself entry. "Yugi?" He walked over to the broken body and knelt on his knees. Carefully he flipped Yugi's frail form to his back. When Yugi still refused to meet his gaze he spoke. "Please talk to me."_

_The soft command made Yugi meet those blood red eyes. The words that Irakih spoke with seemed to be filled with concern and desperation. Yugi frowned slightly and tried to get up. A broken rib ripped his attempt away from him and he once again fell limp in Irakih's arms. _

_Another sigh. "I know I was...hard on you to say the least. But you must realize that I do care for you deeply. I always have." He whispered as he stroked Yugi's cheek lovingly. When the teen moved his head from his reach Irakih dropped his hand, a scowl written on his face. Yugi flinch, expecting to be hit. When nothing came he opened his eyes and looked up at Irakih. His gaze met a smile. "I'm sorry."_

_Yugi was confused. Sorry? _

_Irakih quickly released his new companion from his chain like prison and picked him up bridal style. Yugi was too weak and confused to fight back. Irakih took the younger one out of the dark room and back onto the bed set in the corner of the lite room. The smell of lavender drifted around them. Yugi was relieved to be on a soft surface and sighed comfortably when Irakih set him down carefully on the fluffy surface. Irakih lay next to the hikari and smiled sweetly. "Comfy?"_

_Yugi nodded timidly._

_Irakih grabbed the blanket and at the end of the bed but then frowned. He studied the teen for the longest time, making Yugi blush under those judging eyes. "I can't let you sleep like this." He stated simply and left to the room next door. Yugi heard the sound of metal squeaking and...running water? Yugi tried to turn his head but his vision was obscured by the wall. Irakih returned several moments later. He picked Yugi up again and carried him to the room. "Easy now."_

_Yugi gazed around the room, shocked at what he saw. Again, more lavender scented candles but this time, hot water was running out of a spicate in the wall. Yugi frowned slightly as Irakih set him down next to the warm bath being drawn. _

"_I may not have complete control over you but I can control what goes on in your mind." Irakih tried to explain but it only seemed to make Yugi more confused. Irakih smiled...gently? "Okay, lets get these off of you." A hand went and started unbuttoning his shirt. Yugi let out a whimper and squirmed away. Irakih took a shaky breath. "I trying to get you cleaned up. I don't think that you will be able to take these clothes off. Allow me." He tried once again but Yugi again shrank away. Irakih was losing patience. _

_He forced Yugi to lay down by straddling his hips and clasping both hands above his head with one hand. Yugi growled slightly at the abrupt position he was put in. He whimpered. "..s-stop." he begged but Irakih paid no heed. He ripped off Yugi's shirt and threw it to the side. Yugi closed his eyes and looked away, ashamed of what was happening to him. Irakih's hands traveled to his pants and jerked them down his slender hips roughly. Next came the boxers and before Yugi knew it, he was completely naked. _

_Irakih took one sweep over the bloodied innocent body before he looked away. He gently placed the unsuspecting boy into the warm water below. Yugi hissed slightly as the warm water took away the cold and soreness his body had experienced. Yugi turned quickly to Irakih who gave him an exasperated look. "I told you. I'm just trying to clean you up." Irakih stated innocently. "I don't expect you to sleep covered in your own blood. I may be a bad-ass but I'm not that cruel."_

_Yugi gulped slightly before allowing his body to be driven into the warmth of the bath. Yugi closed his eyes, letting the warmth break away the stress he had been experiencing. That was until Irakih grabbed one of his arms and lifted it out of the bath. Irakih grabbed the soap that had suddenly appeared in his hand. Yugi shivered as Irakih moved the soap up and down his arm, making sure that the crusted blood was all gone. He placed Yugi's arm back down in the bath before grabbing the other arm, lathering it quickly. _

_Yugi watched him curiously. Surprised how Irakih was treating him. Not like his slave but like a companion. Yugi's eyes widened as Irakih went...lower to clean his entire body. Yugi shrunk away but yelped at the pain of his broken rib. Irakih sighed heavily. "Come here." he demanded and when Yugi didn't move he grabbed his arm harshly and jerked him towards him. Yugi was about to tell him to let him go when Irakih moved his hand over Yugi's broken rib. Deciding it was probably better for him if he said nothing Yugi remained silent._

_Irakih closed his eyes, allowing magic to flow through him into his hand. Yugi let out a gasp as the pain in his chest suddenly disappeared. Yugi sighed slightly as he examined his chest and moved around slightly. No pain._

"_S-see?" Irakih panted, out of breath from using magic. "I'm only trying to help you." Irakih continued to clean Yugi's body and this time Yugi didn't resist. He watched Irakih intently, confused at Irakih's bipolarness._

"_...are you hurt?" Yugi whispered as Irakih carefully scrubbed his leg. Irakih looked up at him and shook his head. "Wh-what's wrong then?" Yugi asked again, trying to start some kind of conversation._

_Irakih looked up at Yugi, his eyes softened like Yami's would when under Yugi's gaze. "I am already using a lot of magic to control your body. Healing takes a lot more energy than it may seem." Irakih gave a fake smile and continued to clean Yugi's wounded throughly._

_Yugi watched him for some time before commenting. "You could just let me take control for a while."_

_Irakih chuckled at this. "Afraid not. Not until I have broken his spell over you."_

_Yugi flinched slightly when Irakih scrubbed a cut on his leg too hard. He apologized immediately before cleaning Yugi's feet. Yugi stirred at the ticklish feeling and Irakih smiled again. After another moment of silence Yugi spoke. "Why won't you say his name?"_

_Irakih didn't look at him but allowed a towel to suddenly appear in his hand. He walked over to Yugi's back and Gently lifted his from the tub, wrapping the towel around him tightly. "Saying his name is like pledging your soul to the devil himself." Irakih placed Yugi on the bed before toweling him off. "Let us speak no more of the subject. It displeases me." Irakih's tone made Yugi think his request wasn't such a bad idea. Yugi blushed slightly as Irakih removed the towel and his naked body was once again vulnerable. Yugi shivered in the cold as he tried to cover himself up. Irakih backed away from his hand held out a hand. "Imagine your favorite comfortable outfit and it will appear."_

_Yugi closed his eyes and imagined his black sweat pants and favorite tee shirt. Sure enough, his body felt warm at the clothing's contact. Yugi looked at his body and couldn't help but mutter a wow._

_Irakih sat next to him and pulled him into his arms. "I can give you anything you want, whenever you want it. Just ask and I'll give. I love you little one."_

_Yugi flinched at the nickname but relaxed into Irakih's tight hug. It felt good to be in the arms of someone. "Are you really planning to take over the world?" Yugi asked before yawning._

_Irakih was silent while he collected his thoughts. "Of course I do." He felt Yugi shift uncomfortably in his arms. "But, I will allow anyone you wish to roam free from my wrath. Just name the people and I will spare them and allow them to rule by our sides." _

_Yugi opened his mouth. "But I don't want to rule the—,"_

"_Of course you do." Irakih smiled calmly. "It is in your blood, little one." Yugi yawned again and rested his head against Irakih's chest. Irakih ran his finger's through Yugi's damp hair before laying down with Yugi slightly on top of him."Rest now. I shall speak with you when you are full in strength."_

_Yugi felt warmth on his arms as he drifted off to sleep._

_End of flashback_

Yugi starred at his bandaged arms. Irakih must have done it for him while he was sleeping. Yugi frowned confused. Irakih was acting like a completely different person since he last locked him up with the shadows. Yugi sighed and banged his head against the wall a few times. He was trapped in this room. Wherever Irakih wanted him to be he stayed there, whether he liked it or not.

Yugi looked around before starring at the wall in front of him. He was completely bored. There was nothing to do. Yugi crossed his bandaged arms and sighed in boredom. Irakih was in control of his body fully now. He could feel his presence everywhere. This meant that Yugi couldn't have his company.

"You mustn't trust him." A shady voice came from the wall.

Yugi sat completely up immediately feeling his defense response flare through him. "Who is there?" Yugi sounded harshly. "Show yourself!"

A see-through figure suddenly appeared in front of him. A white towel wrapped in his hair and a white cloak around his body. "As you wish, young master."

Yugi bit his lip in disappointment. He have hoped it was Irakih coming back to give him company. "What do you want, Shadi?" Yugi asked irritably.

Shadi looked taken aback by Yugi's tone but stated his business quickly. "I have come to warn you of an appending danger. Irakih must not be trusted. You must break free from his control. The pharaoh will soon be here to help you with this eternal battle." Shadi took a breath, noticing Yugi's surprise at the mention of his Yami. "Yes, Pharaoh Atemu will soon be by your side once again."

Yugi wanted to sneer but restrained himself. "Why?" he asked with complete disdain. "He wants nothing more to do with me. Mahado said—,"

Shadi interrupted the pure one's statement. "Mahado may have said a lot of things that he doesn't mean. The priest meant no harm to you or Atemu. Only to bring the former king back to his own land, back to his former glory. The only way that he could accomplish this was to separate you too."

"Hm." Yugi mumbled.

Shadi studied Yugi slightly. "His poison has already started to reshape your soul. You mustn't listen to the lies that he tells you. Atemu is the only one that loves you not this man. If you continue to act the way you are now, all hope will be lost. Not only to you and Atemu but the whole world. Iraikh plans to—,"

"Take over the world, yeah I know." Yugi muttered. He wasn't interested in anything that Shadi had to say. In fact, he wasn't even sure if it was Shadi at all. "How do I know that you aren't some slave of Irakih's trying to find out where my loyalties lie? Why should I be trusting you? You could be the one giving me the lies. Atemu doesn't love me. He never did."

Shadi's normally expressionless face came to life in surprise. "If you honestly believe that then you are already lost and I shall tell Atemu there is no need to save you. But if your heart stills hold's love for him then I shall do all I can to protect what he loves most. He has already seen through Mahado's illusions and I doubt that he will go unpunished for them."

Yugi glared at the ghost. "Irakih has all borders of my mind closed to outsiders. How is it you got in without him detecting you? I'm sure that if he did, you would have been destroyed you immediately."

Shadi crossed his arms in defiance. "I am a but a spirit. I have no need to ask for his permission to enter your mind."

Yugi snorted at his remark and turned away. "Irakih has been kind to me for sometime now. I'm beginning to think that what he says has more truth in it than anything Atemu ever said to me." Yugi's eyes traced the outline of the room before returning to Shadi. "Did you know I killed him in another life?"

Shadi was silent, looking at the floor.

Yugi bit his lip. Shadi knew and never told them. He had to hear it from someone else. "Leave." he demanded.

Shadi's head snapped at him sharply. "But young master, you must listen to me. He will destroy Atemu and the rest of the world for that matter. He cares nothing of you. All you truly wants is your acceptance to gain complete control of your sub-conscious. I won't let this happen to the only pure thing left on this raw earth." Shadi tried to explain.

Yugi stood immediately outraged. "You're just like Atemu you know that? Thinking that I'm a weak little runt that isn't even strong enough to make decisions for myself! I'm sick of it! Get out before I call—,"

"Yugi?" A raspy voice came from his side. Irakih stood at the door to where his bath had been. "Who are you talking to?" His gaze floated from Yugi to the ghostly figure at the opposite wall. Rage filled the man as he stepped towards Yugi. Yugi expected him to strike him for speaking to someone other than Irakih himself. Shock and Surprise coursed through his veins as Irakih stood in front of him...defending him?

Shadi stood firmly in this spot..

"Who the hell are you?" Irakih asked, his voice on the edge of menace.

Shadi spoke calmly but slowly, choosing his words carefully. "The messenger who is prepared to top you." Shadi explained before disappearing.

Irakih starred at the spot he had been in for the longest time. He turned abruptly to Yugi. Scorn written in his features, his eyes softened when he met Yugi's gaze. "Did he harm you in any way?"

Yugi shook his head.

Irakih watched Yugi carefully. "You didn't want him here. You did not seem to enjoy his presence." A hand came up and a figure trailed up and don Yugi's cheek. "What did he say to hurt you so, little one?" He asked Yugi.

Yugi didn't flinch away at Irakih's touch. It was soothing and he felt he needed it right now. "Nothing but lies." Yugi growled through gritted teeth. He felt Irakih's eyes trace his figure before he brought him closer.

"He will do nothing to bother you again." He said still trailing his finger up and down. They stood apart for some time before Irakih made a bold move. He leaned forward and captured Yugi's lips in a lustful kiss. Yugi didn't shrink away. Yugi didn't fight him off. Yugi didn't even whimper is defeat. Yugi closed his eyes and accepted the dominance of the other. Shadi was wrong. Atemu's place could be easily taken.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter but its okay. I want you guys with know that **this is not an YugiXOC fic**. I love puzzleshipping and always will write about it. Now one with the story.

Chapter 14

Yami crossed his arms discouraged as Joey tried to catch his breath. Joey let his eyes dart up and doqn the alley they had ran into. "Do ya think we lost him?" he breathed out, hands on knees. Yami starred down the dark street and frowned slightly. Something wasn't right. "Hey man! Ya here me?"

Yami turned his head towards Joey but didn't look away from the dark alley. "Yes. Though Mahado isn't here, I doubt we were able to escape. He is a magician and a great one at that. If he truly wanted to seek us, he would." Yami glared at the darkness, expecting to find someone there. 

Joey peered around the corner to the busy street. He saw no sign of the dark-haired man and turned back to the former king. "What is he waitin' for? If he wanted to kill us than why is he letting us get aw–,"

"Mahado would never try to kill us, especially me." Yami defended his friend. "I don't think he has anything to do with why we can't find Yugi. I'll deal with him later." Yami took a step towards the darkness and stopped, furrowing his brow. Something was there...but what?

Joey still didn't seem convinced. "If that bastard did anything to my pal there's going to be problems." he said, smashing his fist into his other hand. "Why would he try to impersonate Yugi if he hadn't done anythin' to 'em in the first place?" Joey asked. After not receiving an answer he turned towards the ancient spirit. "Hey! This isn't exactly the time to be playing eye spy man. What are you starring—,"

"I sense him." Yami stated.

"Huh?" Joey starred back into the alley. "Sense who?"

Yami licked his dry lips and shivered in the cold. "Yugi." He almost whispered as he took another cautious step towards the darkness. The sun was blocked by the snow clouds but it was still light outside. Yet this alleyway seemed to be clouded with shadows, completely dark. Yami bit his lip before turning to Joey. "Something isn't right."

Joey starred at the alley and squinted. "Hey Yug! You there?" Joey yelled before walking towards the darkness. Yami lashed out and grabbed his arm harshly. Surprised, Joey stopped and looked at the former pharaoh's face. Concern, confusion, and caution were etched in his fine features. "What's up?" Joey asked looking back in the darkness.

Wrong? Yami knew what was wrong, but he didn't know why. He sensed evil. Pure evil. But then again he also sensed Yugi. Yugi and evil together? Not a good mix. Yami never took his eyes off the blackness. He tried to see through it but his "powers" were to no avail. "Something is off. Allow me to go first."

Joey nodded and allowed Yami to take the lead. He frowned as he watch the teen walk in front of him and pause for a moment. Joey mentally sighed. Yami acted so differently when he wasn't around Yugi. His words even change to become more majestic. Joey always thought Yami to be courageous and smart but sometimes it made him seem too uptight. Whenever he was around Yugi that all changed. He became more relaxed and less focused to searching for the destroyer of the world.

"Joey, did you hear me?" Yami asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Wha...?" Joey blinked.

Yami sighed, rubbing his temples irritably, "Stay close to me."

Joey rushed up behind Yami and whispered his apologies. Yami shrugged them off and continued walking slowly down the alley. Everything seemed to get dark at once. Yami moved over to the wall and braced his hand against it, using it as a guide down the dark passage. He cringed at the sliminess and cold of the wall but continued. Joey was close behind, touching the gross wall as well. "Where do you think he is?" He asked but didn't get his answer. Yami stopped abruptly in front of him, causing Joey to run into him from behind. "What's the deal?"

"Sh!" Yami hushed him. He bent down and crawled slightly on his hands and knees, using one hand to search what was in front of him. He continued in this manner until his hand came in contact with clammy, cold skin. Yugi. Yami took a deep breath and allowed his hands to roam his lover's body, physically checking for any wounds. After feeling none, he picked his unconscious hikari up and retraced his steps. 

Joey felt Yami tug his arm and followed swiftly out of the darkness. "You found him!" Joey almost shouted with joy as the ancient king set down his friend. "Is he alright?"

Yami said nothing but allowed his eyes to scan the teen's body. There were a few bruises on Yugi's left temple which could explain why he wasn't awake. Yami shook Yugi gently trying to wake him. He stopped abruptly when he sensed something. Joey knelt down next to him. 

"What's going on, man?" he asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Yami whispered back. "I sense..." Yami's voice trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say it. Evil. Why would he sense evil within Yugi? It made no logical sense. He turned to Joey suddenly. "Watch him for me. Make sure that if he tries to wake up, you do everything in your power to keep him here until I awake, understand?"

Joey shook his head. "Nope, I didn't understand a word of that. What are you suppose to be waking up from?"

Yami laid down next to his lighter half. "I'm going to enter his mind. Something hasn't been right since he and I separated at the police station. I'm going to get some answers." Yami stated and closed his eyes. "Just make sure he stays put until I find out what is going on."

Joey sighed and nodded. Though he knew Yami couldn't see his answer, a silent submission was apparent. "Be careful." Joey spat out before the sign of Horus appeared brightly on Yami's forehead. 

Yami allowed the darkness to settle over him and waited for the brightness of Yugi's mind to surround him. He waited longer. No sign of light. Yami opened his eyes thinking he was still in the alley when he saw a large hallway before him. This was it wasn't it? Yami frowned deeply. This was worse than he thought. 

He stood and immediately called out for his hikari. No answer. Yami took in his surroundings. Yugi's mind had grown a lot since he had last been there. No toys or games were spread out along the floor. No wall painting from when he was a child. No sign of life at all. Actually, it looked a lot like his mind had when he couldn't remember his past. Had the same thing happened to his beloved?

"Yugi!" Yami shouted, hoping to get a reply. An answer wasn't heard but something else entirely. It sounded like...water? Water from where? Yami walked to all the doors, cautious incase they were traps, until he found the door he was looking for. Yami grabbed the handle and took a deep breath. He pushed open the door.

Yami's eyes widened slightly at the sight. Candles were lining the walls of the floor. A large basin was sunk in the floor with water slowly draining out of it to the level below. But none of this really caught Yami's eye. The figure sitting on a stool before a large vanity was none other than Yugi. He was wearing what appeared to be a silky red robe. Yami watched for a few minutes as his love hummed to himself with his eyes closed. He was brushing his hair smoothly while letting his body rock to the tune he was humming. 

Yami felt himself finally breathe. "Yugi!" He smiled as a shocked Yugi stopped singing and turned around abruptly. Yami sped walked into the room, careful not to knock over any candles as he went. He expected Yugi to run at him and give him one of those crushing-the-life-out-of-you-hugs. Yami expected too much.

Yugi sat at the vanity starring at his former yami. He frowned slightly but set his brush down and stood up. He waited for Yami to stand before him before saying anything. "What are you doing here, Atemu?"

Yami stopped his smiling. Yugi's voice sounded so cold. He cringed inwardly at the harsh input on his name. He swallow tightly wondering if Yugi was still mad at him about their fight. "Yugi, I'm so glad I found you." he shook away all possible thoughts of rejection and hugged his hikari tightly.

Yugi stood there and allowed the hug but didn't wrap his arms around Yami. Yami noticed this and backed off immediately. Yugi tried again. "What are you doing here, Atemu?"

Yami furrowed his brow and frowned. "I'm here to look for you. I wanted to tell you that I was deeply sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean it. It's just that these past few days have been extremely...stressing." Yami paused once more and starred into Yugi's unblinking eyes. "Yugi, I sensed something...wrong when I first saw you."

"You have no reason to be concerned about me."Yugi stated, shrugging carelessly. 

"No reason?" Yami repeated. "Yugi, you're lying in a dirty alleyway with no signs of life evident. I have every right to be worried about you."

"In an alley?" Yugi questioned, confusion written on his face. "Are you serious? That's where he put me?" Yugi said turning to his side to look in the mirror at himself. 

"He?" Yami asked. "Who is he?" Yami glanced at Yugi's neck and noticed a startling scar running down his back. Yami grabbed Yugi's arm harshly and yanked his hikari towards him. Yugi was too shocked to fight back as Yami examined the scar closely. "What is this? Who has done this to you?" Yami's voice rising in anger. 

Yugi sighed in disgust and yanked himself away from the former king. "What gives you the right to ask?" Yugi sneered.

Yami growled. "What is the matter with you." Once again he grabbed Yugi's arm and started towards the door. "You're coming with me and that's the end of that. I don't like what's going on here and you're going to talk to me about it." Yami demanded, yanking Yugi behind him.

"Irakih!" Yugi shouted.

Yami froze. He turned around, "What?"

Yugi ripped his arm out of Yami's grip and backed away from him shouting the name again. "Irakih! Come here! I need you!" Yugi shouted, anger evident in his voice.

Yami looked around the room before turning to Yugi. "Who are you talking—,"

"You called, love?" A cold voice sounded from the other side of the room sounded. 

Yami turned harshly to his side to find a taller, red haired, crimson eyed man. He appeared to be in his earlier twenties with longer hair that felled just below his shoulder line. Yami immediately felt threatened. Why had Yugi called for this stranger and why was he called Yugi, love? 

The man looked Yami up and down and almost immediately growled. "What is_ he_ doing here?" 

Yugi sighed deeply. "I don't know Irakih but I want him gone. Get him out of here but don't hurt him." Yugi finished harshly. "I don't want him injured I just want him gone." Yugi said.

Gone? Yami winced. "Yugi?" he whispered in disbelief. "Who is this man?" 

Yugi glared at Yami. "This is Irakih. He is my boyfriend." Yugi explained mater-a-factly as Irakih nudged him way past Yami and settled behind Yugi. He wrapped his arms about the smaller and smirked at Yami. Yami gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Yugi noticed this and shook his head. "Get out of here Atemu. Don't come back either."

Yami shook his head. Yugi couldn't be speaking by his own free will. Could Mahado be giving him another illusion? Yami starred at the Irakih fellow and bit his lip. "What did you do to him? You have him under some kind of mind control, don't you?"

Irakih sneered. "You wish. Yugi is speaking by his own free will. I have nothing to do with his 'feelings' towards you." Irakih said, hugging Yugi tightly.

Yami ran towards the couple shouting to Yugi. "Yugi, don't listen to what he is saying. He has you under some kind of spell! Come with me and I promise that you'll be safe from this fiend!" Yami marched angrily in Yugi's direction but a sudden blow threw him on the floor across the room.

"I said not to hurt him!" Yugi shouted before Yanking away from Irakih and running to Yami's side. "Are you alright?" He asked with the least bit of emotion in his voice. He knelt down carefully and took Yami's arm in his hand. He helped get Yami to his feet before turning back a steaming Irakih. "I told you, I don't want him harmed in any way!" Yugi shouted.

Yami looked back and forth between the two. He felt tired from whatever Irakih had hit him with. He look at Yugi and leaned against him. "Y-You love me, Yugi." Yami whispered in his ear. "I know you still do."

Yugi sighed aggravated and pushed Yami away. "I did at one time." Yugi said. "I'll never make that mistake again." Tears brimmed his eyes.

Irakih noticed the tears and growled. The boy still cared for that Yami. After everything he had done from the brat he still cared. Irakih grew tired of the fighting. _That's why I haven't been able to gain complete control. He still loves that idiot Pharaoh. There is only one way I can gain complete control._ Irakih raised his hand and aimed it at Yami.

Yugi, who seemed to be the only one paying attention to Irakih grew frightened. He stepped in front of Yami, defending him from whatever attack was coming their way. 

"This is truly for the best, love." Irakih stated before he launched his spell at the pair. Yami grabbed Yugi harshly and pulled him behind him, hugging him the entire time. He tried his best to protect the tiny form of his hikari best he could. Yugi allowed the tight hold as he felt himself growing dizzy and everything went black.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Prince!" A worried call settled in Yugi's ears. Yugi stirred slightly but didn't open his eyes. Everything felt really warm. "I think he's awakening!" that voice again sounded. 

Another voice, a man this time, sounded stern. "Give him some air, Amanda." gentle hands brought the young teen into an embrace. "Angel, my son. Can you hear me?" That voice sounded so comforting. Yugi stirred again and opened his eyes. Immediately, gasps rang out above him. "Fetch some water Amanda!"

Yugi looked up into an older man's face. "Wh-what happened?" Yugi asked. "Who are you?"

The man frowned and worry buried deep in his eyes. "My son, it's me. Your father." he said. Yugi starred at him confused. His father was dead. He won't be here talking to Yugi in...weird clothes? Yugi examined the man hold him up. He wore a long gown made for royalty and a golden crown on his head. "Something must have happened to your mind when you solved the golden puzzle."

Yugi's eyes snapped up again. Golden Puzzle? A mysterious man saying he was his father? It was all too uncomfortable for him. _Am...am I in the past?!_ Yugi question, taking a look at his own clothing. He wore tight black leather pants not of his own time. A chain wrapped a red cape around his neck and above his white shirt. Many belt looking things wrapped around his leg and arm. 

"Can you remember how you solved it?" the man asked him. Yugi looked at him again and realized that he held something in his hand. Yugi carefully looked down and dropped the object in his absolute shock. Sure enough, the object in his hands was the millennium puzzle.

A/N Thats all for now. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter a little better than the last one. Did you guys hear? YGO GX is showing Yugi in their last episode. Apparently he sends Jaden (sp?) In the past to duel him and...he still has the puzzle. So that means Yami is there too. WTF?? I'm excited but a little mad at the same time. I mean, him going back in time is so absurd! We should have heard about it before now in the original series. Maybe seeing it will help.

Thanks for those who did review last chapter. I hope that chapter was better. Love ya all.


	15. Chapter 15

1A/N I know! I know! I haven't updated in forever! It isn't that I have writers block but that I'm too lazy! That is all over now though. I'm out for the summer but I will be gone most of July so I have to update now or never. Hope you like it! I don't own YGO

_Yugi to Yami_

**Yami to Yugi**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Are you sure there isn't anything else I can get you, my prince?" a servant asked quizzically at Yugi's blank expression. "Do pardon my intrusion. I am just worried about you. You're not usually this quiet."

Yugi forced a smile and shook his head. "I'm fine. I don't need anything." He replied. "Thanks...ah.."

"Ashley" she stated as she crossed her arms. She scrutinized him closely and starred at the golden pyramid in his hands. "You've been acting strange ever since you solved that thing. Is there anything you want to talk about?" She said softly.

Yugi shook his head. "I told you, I'm fine."

Ashley winced at his short temper. "Then I shall make my leave and give you some privacy." She stated, refusing to lift her eyes from the ground.

Yugi watched her slide out of the room. He took a close look at his surroundings that the people in this place called his room. Marble walls were decorated with scrolls with writing in a language Yugi didn't understand. The floor was a brilliant white marble that lite with room up with joy. A balcony to the right of the bed in which he state allowed a cool breeze to gently move his hair. Yugi almost sighed with contentment before he looked down at the golden object in his hands.

Yugi traced the gold lining of the puzzle as he use to do when it belonged to him before. He bit his tongue and placed the puzzle, somewhat roughly, on the marble night stand. An agitated voice broke the silence within his mind.

**That wasn't nice, Yugi.**

Yugi rolled his eyes, trying to hide the guilt he felt. He stood and started to exit the room.

**Where do you think you're going?** The baritone voice asked him again, this time more calmly. **You can't leave the puzzle here. I have no way of telling if you're in trouble. Even if you wish not to speak to me, wear it.**

_I don't want to take it. It's a dead weight. _Yugi mumbled in his head.

He could feel anger stir up the fine air. Yugi glanced to his side to see the spirit of his Yami looking rather crossed. He wore the same clothing in which he wore as pharaoh and golden jewelry still decorated this tan skin. He crossed his arms in defiance and stood in front of his hikari, preventing his leaving. **Why are you acting like this?**

Yugi sighed in frustration and mimicked Yami's actions. He crossed his arms and starred unwaveringly at the spirit. _I don't have to answer any of your questions, Pharaoh. I want to explore. Let me pass. _

The spirit winced at the comment. Yugi made it seem as if he didn't deserve a name. **You know we need to talk. We are connect once more, hikari. I feel what you feel and think what you think. We both know our problems won't be resolved if we just ignore them.**

"If I take the puzzle will you shut up?" Yugi snapped. Yugi took the spirit's silence as a yes and strolled over to the bed side. He roughly pulled the roped puzzle over his head and allowed it to rest comfortably on his abdomen. "There. Are you happy?" Yugi asked, realizing afterwards that he was speaking aloud.

A gentle knock came to the door. Atemu turned and as the door open, reluctantly went back into the puzzle. Yugi starred as the man who called himself his father walked into the room, shutting the door tight behind him. "Are you okay, my son? I thought I heard noises." He asked politely, taking a seat on Yugi's bed.

Yugi followed him. "I'm fine." He stated as he took a seat next to the stranger.

They were silent many minutes before the elder spoke, "I see you've given the puzzle a great home." he commented, gently taking the puzzle in one hand and examining it closely. "No one has seen the finished form. No one but the Pharaohs of Egypt of course."

Yugi snapped his head up and looked at his father. "You know about them?" he asked. Inside his mind, he felt Atemu stir with interest and listen to their conversation.

His father looked up at him, amusement dancing like fire in his blue eyes. "But of course." He stated. Yugi sensed him looking him over and Yugi examined him the same way. He felt a weird connection with this man though he had no memory of life with him before. Was this what Atemu felt when he went through his memory world? "Angel, my son, are you feeling well?" his father asked. His black and red bangs swept across his blue eyes. He looked nothing like Yugi's real father. A sudden look of surprise worked its way into his facial features. "You've met him, have you not?"

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Him?"

His father stood. He placed both his hands on Yugi's shoulders, "Has the great pharaoh spoken with you?"

Yugi felt Atemu's surprise as well as his own stir within his mind. "How did you know...?" Yugi trailed off in such confusion. **Yugi, would you allow me to speak with him?** Atemu questioned softly. Yugi scoffed in his mind and gave a sinister answer, _And allow you brainwash me again? Ha! I think not! _Atemu was silent and Yugi felt a prick of guilt consume his heart. He hadn't meant it to come out so harshly.

"You speak with him now, do you not?" His father questioned, excitement rising in his voice. "Has he said much? Is he content with the palace? Does he remember his reign?" Question after question spilled out of his mouth. Yugi realized he had been scowling when mentally associating with the "great pharaoh", revealing his thoughts.

Yugi nodded. "I'm sure he feels content about everything." It was a lie, but it wouldn't make a difference.

"Is he ready for the ceremony?"his father asked.

"What ceremony?" Yugi inquired. Atemu was listening again.

The king stood tall, examining Yugi closely with amusement lit in his eyes once again. "What has become of your mind today? The ceremony of separation. Surely the great king of Egypt would not want to see through the eyes of a mere teenager."

The comment hurt. Even though Yugi knew little of this character, it was a bruise to his ego. Then again, if Atemu had his own body, there would be no thought sharing or bickering back and forth. He would be free to do as he pleased. To find a way back home. Yugi stood, a grin on his face. He took of the puzzle quickly. He could hear Atemu give a weak protest but ignored it. "Yes! He has requested separation. He is eager to tell us of his great reign." Yugi said in a sappy tone that almost made him hurl.

His father seemed to take the bait. "Of course. We shall celebrate your solving of this pendant as well as the arrive of the king through dinner tonight. The ceremony should not take long. Be ready in an hour. The servant will see to it that you are bathed and clothed properly." His father stated as he took the puzzle out of Yugis hands. "And remember, my son." He said as he turned to leave. "We need the help of this king. If you are to become as strong as he is, than you must take in all he has to teach, you hear?"

Yugi gave a swift nod and with that, his father left.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yugi wandered down the marble hallway lit with torches. People bowed to their prince respectfully as he passed by. Yugi didn't even give a courteous nod in response. He rather liked being the Prince of the land. He never had high esteem, but here, where everyone worshiped him, even he felt important. No wonder Atemu wanted to go to the afterlife. With all this attention, who could ever turn back?

Yugi turned down the hallway towards the dining hall. People bustled around him, eager to take their seats for the celebration. Yugi hadn't seen his former yami since he had given his father the puzzle. In the back of his mind, he hoped the ceremony had gone well without problem.

Someone wrapped a tight hand around his wrist and pulled him behind a velvet drape near the dining hall. Yugi was about to shout out when he saw the familiar face of Irakih. He sighed with relief. "You scared me." He whispered.

"You scare easily." Irakih shrugged, no expression on his face. "Have you realized why I sent you here?"

Yugi furrowed his brow and put a hand on his hip. "No." He stated crossly, "Though, I do like the attention I am getting from everyone. I had no idea being Prince would give such a boost to my ego."

Irakih gave a snicker. "You feel powerful now? Wait until you rule the world by my side."

"Is that why you sent me back to this time. I suppose with me being prince, it would be easier to–,"

"That isn't it!" Irakih snapped impatiently. He looked around for people watching and when he found no one, he continued. "You do remember the visions or perhaps a better word would be memories you had earlier?"

Yugi swallowed hard. Burning at the stake. How could he forget. His father's death, the angry people, Atemu's murder...Atemu. Yugi's eyes widened. He killed Atemu in his past life. Yugi snapped his gaze back up at Irakih's cold eyes with realization. "You...You want me to kill Atemu."

"I told you!" Irakih hissed in a roaring whisper. "Do not say his name! I never want to hear that name come from your lips! In fact, I don't want you to ever think about him again! Is that understood!"

Yugi crossed his arms in defiance. _Who is he to tell me what to do. He is starting to sound just like– _Yugi blinked. Something was wrong with him. He couldn't think of his yami's name. He knew it, but it wouldn't come into his mind. Yugi blinked some more completely confused.

"I told you." Irakih growled. "I don't want you to think of him again."

Yugi blinked in complete shock. Did Irakih just stop him from thinking his yami's name? Yugi shook his head openly. That was impossible. Irakih didn't have control of him, no one did. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I may not like him, but I'm not going to kill him." Yugi said, returning to their other conversation. "If you want him dead, than you have to do it yourself."

Irakih bit his lip. "I'm not the one destined to kill him. You are. You remember what happened to the pharaoh when he entered his world of memory, do you not?" Irakih questioned, noticing a couple he4ading their way. His hand on Yugi's wrist tightened. "I have dropped you in a world similar. Like his, you will relive what happened in your past. The way you live may change. But the out come is still the same. You will kill him and remember this life. And like him, you will change. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but you will change. And then we will rule beside me." Irakih stated. "I will wait for you after dinner. Do **not **leave without me."

Yugi attempted to ripped his wrist out of Irakih's grasp. "Don't tell me what I will and will not do. You're not in control of me! You're not–," Yugi didn't have time to finish for Irakih grabbed him back. He smashed his lips against Yugi's with such possession that Yugi couldn't find a way to push him away. In fact, his mind went completely blank. Yugi leaned against the man who was practically a stranger to him.

Finally Irakih pushed Yugi away and strolled carelessly down the marble hall, into the dining hall. Yugi starred after him, a look of utter humiliation, anger, and lust implanted on his face. How dare Irakih kiss him in such a way. Yugi wiped his lips angrily. _Disgusting_. Yugi thought bitterly. A sudden pain swept through his brain. Yugi clutched the sides of his head as his breathing came rapidly. This was almost as bad as his headaches only days ago.

"Yugi?" A strong voice called out softly from behind him. Yugi bolted into an upright position at the familiar voice. He turned to see Atemu in his usual royal attire, gazing at him with worry in his crimson eyes. "Is everything alright."

Yugi straightened his outfit and looked at Atemu directly. "Yes." He stated simply, though it was not what he was thinking. Actually, everything wasn't okay. He was just kissed in the most disgusting fashion, and he didn't like it.

Atemu looked at him doubtfully but didn't have time to press, for Yugi's father came out from behind the ex king. He smiled at Yugi warmly. "Angel, my son. I see you are ready for the celebration. And you and the pharaoh are getting along. Good. He is our guest of honor after all. We shall enjoy much of his stories tonight." He stated before walking along side Atemu into the dining hall.

It was nothing like Yugi had ever seen. People sat everywhere at wooden tables, silver plates and utensils in front of them. Torches and candles decorated the ceiling, walls, and tables, making the whole room seem white. A table at the end of the room held the food for the people. The king, Atemu, and Yugi made their way to the table just for them in the front. Ashley stood beside the table and bowed respectfully. When they entered, everyone immediately rose and bowed to the royalty.

There were five chairs at the table they were heading towards. Two were occupied by the lords of the immediate area. The king went to sit at the middle and Yugi was prepared to sit at his right hand. However, his father stopped him. "Angel, you know that the guest of honor always sits at the king's right hand."

Yugi bit his lip. He looked over at Atemu who looked rather uncomfortable. Their eyes met, "But of course." Yugi stated, bowing his head slightly. He felt ridiculous in doing so but felt it was the only way to make up for his embarrassing mistake. Atemu must have thought it shocking for when Yugi went to take a seat by his father's left, the former pharaoh starred at him with shock.

Yugi didn't meet his eyes. He watched as his father stood and gave a little speech on how the kingdom was blessed to have the company of such a graceful king. Yugi rolled his eyes and then spotted Irakih in the crowd. He was centered in the room and looking at Atemu with such contempt. Why did he hate Atemu so much? Yugi frowned as Irakih looked back at Yugi and gave a fake smile. He was goading him into trusting him and Yugi didn't like it. He was the boss of himself now. Not a slave to a pharaoh or especially an outsider. Who did he think he was kissing a prince like–.

Yugi was shaken out of his thoughts by a loud shatter. Ashley had been pouring a toast while the king spoke. He had picked up Yugi's glass and suddenly dropped it, spilling red wine all over herself, him, and the table. Yugi backed away in surprise. Rage flowed through his veins. "Watch what you're doing!" Yugi snapped, examining his now ruined royal outfit.

"I-I'm so sorry my prince!" the girl stammered. Her hands shook as she tried to pick up the crack glass, only to drop it again. With that, she fell to her knees, her head bowed. "Forgive me." She squeaked.

Yugi fisted his hands in anger. "Why don't you watch what you're doing and I won't have to forgive you next time!" He spat. He now had the undivided attention of his people, as well as Atemu and his father.

The king looked horrified, but not at the servant's actions. "Angel! Contain your voice." he hushed, trying to settle the matter quickly and firmly. "I am confident that the young miss didn't mean any harm."

Yugi ignored his father and continued his rant. "If you're so clumsy, perhaps you should be working elsewhere." He shouted with rage. Over in the crowd, Irakih smiled, pleased with how the young one was reacting. Yugi pounded the table with his fist. "I'm tired of clumsy people around here. Get another glass and for crying out loud, let **me **pour the wine!" Yugi growled. He picked the glass up and hurled it at the girl. It missed her head by inches and shattered on the floor.

The girl jumped and squeaked at the sudden crash. His father and Atemu were stunned. "Angel!" His father exclaimed, horrified. "You are embarrassing yourself, your people, and me in front of our guest." he hissed. He turned to Atemu who couldn't take his eyes of the fuming hikari. "Forgive him, wise one. Perhaps a good rest will help him regain his lessons!" He said adding a hiss as he turned back to the prince. "I suggest you leave before causing any further damage." he told Yugi.

Yugi felt a pulling urge to look at Atemu. When he did, his anger vanished. Atemu starred at him as if he hadn't a cue who Yugi was. Yugi quickly looked away, ashamed and slightly hurt by the glance. He looked at his outfit and back down at the servant who was now in tears. He hadn't meant to be so forceful, it just came out that way. Yugi blinked and looked at the people starring up at him in awe and fright. Several whispers and gasps rang through the crowd when he looked up.

Irakih was as cool as ice as he watched the scene unfold. Atemu made his way over to the girl who crouched shaking to the bone. He knelt beside her, eyes still on Yugi as he helped her up. "Its alright. No harm done. Why don't you go clean yourself up and sit beside me for our meal." He gave a weak smile to her as he finally met her gaze.

"Y-You m-m-mean that?" Ashley stammered, a tear trickling down her face. Atemu nodded firmly and gently pushed the young girl towards the hallway. He turned and gave Yugi another look of awe as he left.

Yugi starred back at them. "I..." He was at a loss of words. Why did he have to be so mean? He sounded exactly like the bullies who use to push him around. He sounded exactly like the people he protect others from. What was happening to him? Yugi looked at his shaky hands and then back at his father. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry." He barely got out as he left the room.

Yugi ran down the hall and managed to make it back to his room. He shut the door tight and slide down the firm wood. _What is happening to me? _ Yugi wondered. Atemu's shocked look again appeared in his mind. Even he was ashamed of his actions. Yugi bit his lip as tears formed in his eyes. What would his grandfather and friends think if they saw him act that way?

"What are you thinking about?" A voice came from the back of the room.

Yugi snapped his head up to see Irakih sitting on the corner of his bed. "How did you get in here?" Yugi said shakily.

"I'm very proud of you." He smiled. "You reminded me of myself today. I couldn't be more impressed."

Yugi shook his head and stood. "Are you talking about that scene I made?" When Irakih nodded, Yugi felt more tears sting his eyes. "Are you insane? I completely humiliated that girl for no reason! I had no right to do that! Did you see the look Atemu gave me?" Yugi practically screamed.

Irakih's smile faded immediately. "You gave her what she deserved."

Yugi shook his head. "No! I made her wish she wasn't born. I made her feel dead!" Yugi turned to open his door. _Maybe I should go back and apologize. She looked so scared of me. A servant, someone who waits on my every action was scared of me._ Yugi opened the door, only to have a hand shut it tightly. Yugi turned to see a rather crossed Irakih starring down at him.

"You're not going to say anything. In fact, you're not going anywhere." Irakih growled.

"Let go." Yugi said firmly.

Irakih pushed Yugi away from door rather roughly. "You will listen to me!" Irakih demanded cooly. Yugi felt a similar pain rip through his brain as he had only minutes ago. He screamed and feel to the floor, both hands holding up his head in support. Yugi let out a muffled cry but Irakih's hand covered his mouth, making it noting but a pitiful sob.

Irakih grabbed Yugi's shoulder's roughly and forced him up. He threw him on the bed and forced his hands over his head. Yugi squirmed as tears rolled down his cheeks. Irakih leaned down and kissed his lips softly. Yugi felt the energy within him surge. Now was his chance, but he didn't take it. He couldn't. Lust spread throughout his limbs making them dead weights. Irakih broke the kiss leaving Yugi breathless. "You will learn to obey me, young one."

Yugi looked up at him horrified. He had to get out. Irakih wouldn't let go of his wrists. "Let me go!" He shrieked.

Irakih shook his head. "Not until you promise to forget this nonsense. Fulfill you destiny. Kill Atemu." He spat his name with disgust.

Yugi swallowed hard, "I won't kill Ate..." He was cut off. This time it wasn't from Irakih's lips but something else. He couldn't say his name. Yugi opened his mouth again to say that wonderful name, but it wouldn't form on his lips. Yugi blinked with shock. Irakih chuckled slightly. Yugi looked at him in horror. "What... What are you doing to me?" He asked, voice shaky.

Irakih smirked. "I told you that I didn't want to hear his name from your lips every again."

Tbc

A/N I know that was a terrible place to leave off but I tried. Hope you enjoyed it. Look for an update over the next two weeks. I have a question for you guys. You can answer it in your review or not, I don't care. Have any of you cut yourselves before? If so, even if it was just once, do you think it was worth it?


	16. Chapter 16

1A/N Okay, this is it. I have decided that there will be only three to five more chapters to this story. I don't own YGO.

Chapter 16

Yugi squirmed under Irakih's weight. "Get off of me!" He yelled angrily, he looked towards the door to his room, hoping a guard would come in. Someone was to keep watch over him at all times. He was royalty after all. He remembered when seeing Atemu in his memory world, guards swarmed around him constantly.

"They won't come. They can't hear you." Irakih smirked. He watched Yugi's amethyst orbs waiting for the reaction. He got it. Yugi turned his eyes onto Irakih, who knew not to expect fear. The younger was too tainted for such a pure emotion. Instead, rage filled his features, making him resemble Atemu more than Yugi himself. Irakih smiled, "You feel it can't you?"

Yugi frowned and stopped his squirming. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Irakih kept that disgusting smirk on his face. "The power of rage inside of you." When he saw Yugi's confused expression, he only shook his head. "Don't bother trying to deny it." He took his fingers and brushed the blond bangs our from Yugi's eyes. "I'm inside your mind. I feel what you feel. And you feel powerful."

Yugi shook his head. "I feel..." he paused and looked away.

Irakih chuckled, "You see?" He asked, letting go of Yugi's wrists. "You like it don't you? Having the power to do whatever you want, when you want to do it. When you yelled at that girl, you loved how she cowered at your feet. You loved the way the light faded from her eyes."

Yugi bit his lip, trying to remember his own emotion. Did he feel all those things? Yugi couldn't remember what he felt. Maybe he did like it?

Irakih continued, lowering his mouth to Yugi's ear. "You can have it all. Everything that you ever dreamed of, wished for, and wanted can be yours." Irakih whispered, lust filling his voice. He allowed one hand to gently caress the side of Yugi's face. "Just tell me what you want. Give into my power." Irakih whispered, using his finger to turn Yugi's chin and look at him. "Let me love you like no one else has."

Yugi closed his eyes as Irakih placed a kiss on his lips. It felt like nothing. There was no love, no passion, no concern. Nothing but lust and want. Yugi felt a tear come to his eye. It wasn't suppose to be this way. But everything has an end. This was his. He belonged with Irakih. He would never see his friends again. He would never feel the light of belonging again...and he had to accept it. The kiss ended and Yugi opened his eyes. With their face inches apart he whispered, "I want..."

Irakih smiled warmly. "Yes, little one? What do you want?"

Yugi felt fatigued. Irakih was doing this to him, but he really didn't care anymore. "I want..." Yugi began and stopped again. "I want you to—," **Yugi! Fight him!** A loud cry came from deep within Yugi's mind. Yugi blinked. He knew that voice quite well. _Atemu?_ Yugi wondered. The name seemed foreign to him. Irakih watched him closely. Yugi blinked again. _Is he still within my mind? That is impossible. He has a body of his own now. We no longer have our minds connected._ Yugi played out. His heart leaped. Yugi placed a hand over his heart and looked up at Irakih, gazing into his confused eyes.

Irakih opened his mouth and paused. "What do you want?" he asked more firmly.

Yugi grasped the clothing around his heart. He felt him. Atemu. They weren't connected by mind anymore. They were still connected by the heart. Yugi let out a sigh. Tears came to his eyes. He was...happy. Yugi took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around Irakih. The other went to his chest and started to make little circles. "I want," Yugi said a little louder. "For you to get off!" He yelled, taking his hand and pushing with all his energy.

Irakih fell hard in front of him and Yugi took his chance. He darted at the door, threw it open, and once he was out of the room, slammed the door shut. He had to find Atemu. Now. Yugi dashed down the hallway, whirling by people with some asking if everything was alright. He didn't answer, the only thing on his mind was his yami.

Yugi rounded the corner when he ran smack into someone. They both tumbled to the floor and when Yugi looked at whom he ran into, a lump formed in his throat. Ashley sat stunned in front of him but once she realized who ran into her, immediately found her composure. She got to her knees quickly and bowed, body trembling. "I'm s-so sorry, sire." She mumbled. "I should watch where I'm going."

Yugi stood and grabbed the girl's arm apologetically. "Its alright. I wasn't looking either." Yugi turned around to make sure Irakih wasn't watching him. "Listen, do you have any idea where Pharaoh Atemu is? Is he and my father still in the dining hall?" He asked quickly.

Ashley seemed surprised by Yugi's change of mood but didn't ask for an explanation. She pointed towards the hall going away from the dining hall. "He went for a walk. The king said he was not hungry and left to go collect his thoughts." She said slowly. "I'm sure he didn't go far. He only left but moments ago." she said, looking at her feet.

Yugi started to dash down the hall when he turned suddenly. "Oh, and Ashley. I'm sorry for acting...well...like a jerk. I just get cranky sometimes. You know me." Yugi put up a fake smile. He was unsure of in this life if the girl really did know him. However, she gave a warm smile and nodded at him. Yugi turned and ran down the hall. It turned in many places and it was harder to see. The light of the day was leaving and the torches didn't provide much light. Yugi looked uneasily behind him as he stopped and squinted hard. _Irakih better not have followed me. _Yugi thought, catching his breath. A sudden and terrifying thought crossed his mind. _What if he tried to kill Atemu because I refused?_

Someone's hand found his wrist and pulled him into a tight corner of the hall. Yugi was about to scream when he saw the person that surprised him. "Atemu!" He practically shrieked.

The former pharaoh raised an eyebrow at Yugi's sudden change of attitude. "Looking for me?" Atemu asked, his voice lowered to a whisper. "Care to explain your little out burst this evening? Because your father and I would love to know what is going on inside your head." he asked, boldly.

Yugi bit his lip. He couldn't deny that he deserved that. "I..." He trailed off, unsure where to begin. Yugi played out what could be said, _Hey Atemu! Sorry about yelling at you for no apparent reason. About completely betraying your trust and making you feel unwanted. I really didn't mean that. Oh! By the way. I think the freak that I'm cheating on you with is brain washing me into trying to kill you. Want to hang out and grab a cup of coffee sometime?_ This was never going to work. Yugi started questioning whether he should have come here at all.

Atemu swallowed, studying Yugi's expression. "Is there something you need to talk about?" He asked, his tone softer.

Yugi look up at him. "Um..." He paused and licked his dry lips. A sudden pain in his head caused him to take a short gasp of breath. He brought a hand up to steady his head and felt Atemu's hand on his shoulder. Fear coursed through his veins. Irakih was trying to find him, Yugi had already made the connection. Was Irakih somehow in his mind? Able to control his every action? Were the thought he was having now even his own? Yugi's breathing became labored. He had to tell Atemu everything. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he needed help.

Atemu frowned at Yugi's distress. "Yugi?" He asked cautiously. "What's wrong?"

Yugi closed his eyes as the pain in his head got worse. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He couldn't say anything. Nothing at all. Atemu couldn't possible understand what he was going through. Yugi grinded his teeth and straightened up. _I have to find someone else to help me. _Yugi concluded. He looked up at the crimson orbs starring concerns at him. His thoughts faltered. _Well, maybe if I let on what is going on than Atemu can help me. No! He can't. I have to go to Irakih and fix this myself. I can't be a wimp my whole life._ "I'm fine." Yugi blurted out without evening thinking. "I just want to go back to my room." He stated, turning down the hall and walking back calmly.

_Why did I just say that? I don't want to go back to my room. Irakih will find me there for sure. I can't face him alone! What am I doing?_ Yugi panicked again. He wanted to stop. To turn around and tell Atemu everything, but his body wouldn't allow it. Yugi made his way back to his room, looking calm on the outside, but on the inside he was a mess. _What has he done to me?_ Yugi asked as he sat on his bed.

"Good to see you back so soon" A cold voice came from behind him. Arms came up and slithered around his waist. Yugi almost gagged. Everything he once had thought lustful about Irakih had suddenly disappeared. Why had he trusted this creep to begin with? "I knew you couldn't stay away."

Yugi felt himself sigh. He turned with tears in his eyes, "What have you done to me?"

Irakih shook his head in disgust. "I should have known his hold on you was strong. But I couldn't have predicted that it was this strong. One out burst and you're sobbing like a two year old."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked, a single tear rolling down his face.

Irakih smirked. "I can't have you weak like this. You can't go back to be pure again."

Pure? Yugi bit his lip. Of course. He was a creature of light. His soul had only good, no evil. He wasn't pure anymore? How was that possible? Yugi felt more tears in his eyes. Irakih had tainted his soul. He wasn't hikari anymore. A small sob escaped his mouth but Irakih forced him to keep quiet.

"I need you as much as you need me. However," Irakih continued. "As long as he exists, you cannot become one with me. You can't become one with the dark one." He whispered into Yugi's ear. Sudden, unwanted memories came back into Yugi's mind. He thought it had been a dream. But it wasn't. The cold fire, being burned. Marik's dark side telling him that he would be united with the dark one. Irakih was the dark one? Irakih smirked as he saw Yugi's mind put the pieces together. He took a dagger out of it's sheath around his waist and placed it in Yugi's hand. "Take it."

On command, Yugi's hand grasped the knife. His hands began to shake.

"As long as he still breathes, you will always have free will. My hold on you is strong, but not permanent. But that will soon change." Irakih stated getting up and pulling Yugi to his feet. "Kill him. His love for you will be his very undoing. Then you and I shall live and forever rule this world." Irakih hissed.

Yugi shook his head with the little energy he had. "No..." He barely whispered. "I can't—,"

"You can." Irakih stated. The door across the room opened slightly and Yugi felt a presence that he no longer wanted around him. "And you will." Irakih finished, as Atemu came walking in.

Atemu shut the door carefully as he gazed at the sight before him. His hikari was leaning up against a wall, a knife tightly in his fist. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and Irakih had his filthy hands on him. Atemu suppressed a growl as he marched towards to two.

Yugi looked over at him with desperate eyes. "Don't come any closer!" He managed to say without Irakih stopping him.

Atemu stopped in his tracks and looked at Irakih with a best glare he could muster. Yugi was in danger. He could tell by the sound of his voice. But what exactly was going on? Atemu looked back to Yugi, softening his eyes some. "Yugi, what is going on?" Atemu asked sternly.

Irakih moved away from Yugi who adverted his eyes to the floor, his entire body trembling. Irakih smiled. "Go on." He said. "Now is your chance."

Yugi let out a sob as head felt as if it was going to explode. He stiffened greatly and his grip on the dagger grew stronger. Atemu had to leave now. Yugi didn't know how much longer he could fight Irakih before his mind would break.

Atemu took another cautious step towards Yugi. "Yugi. What are you doing with the knife?" He asked. "Put it down."

Irakih chuckled, giving his full attention to Atemu. "He won't put it down." He smiled at Atemu confusion and continued. "It isn't that he won't, but he can't. I won't let him. His destiny is no longer with you." He spat. "His very life belongs to me now."

Atemu looked at Yugi, putting his usual unreadable face on. "Yugi, fight him away. You have the power to do—,"

"He hasn't the power to do anything!" Irakih laughed. "I control his thoughts, I control his very actions! What makes you think that he can fight me off?" Irakih inquired cooly. "You're going to have to face the facts sooner rather than later. Your hikari belongs to me now. I have forever tainted his soul and I'm not going to let him go."

Atemu continued to stare at Yugi. He hated to admit it but Irakih was right. Yugi's control was slipping, he could feel it. His eyes wondered to the knife in Yugi's hand.

Irakih, noticing the former king's confusion, explained away. "Don't worry. That knife isn't to take his own life. It is to take yours." He sneered.

Atemu realized Yugi's warning. He took another step towards him. "He won't kill me." He said simply, not looking at Irakih but looking at Yugi himself. He visibly watched his hikari flinch. Whatever Irakih was doing to him must have been painful, and he had to stop it.

Irakih laughed cruelly. "Oh please! Face it, pharaoh! You're going to loose him. And you're never going to get him back!" Irakih stated.

Those words burned holes into Atemu's heart. He bit his tongue in order to not loose control of his own actions. He wanted nothing more than to kill that filth but knew better. He had to get Yugi to safety first, revenge came later. And Irakih would pay **dearly **for having hurt his hikari. _You're going to loose him. And you're never going to get him back._ Atemu allowed those words to hit his core. He fisted his hands. "Like hell I am." he stated.

Before Irakih could do anything, Atemu rushed over to Yugi. The former king grabbed both of Yugi's shoulders and slammed him against the wall. Yugi looked up at him in shock and fear. Atemu used a finger to tilt Yugi's head towards him and laid a kiss on his dry but still velvet lips. Irakih froze in alarm and terror as we watched the scene play out. He hadn't expected Atemu to make such a bold move. Atemu wrapped his arm's around Yugi's waist, pulling his hikari closer and holding him as he deepened the kiss. He felt Yugi relax under his grip, the shudders and fear gone in an instant. Atemu heard the clutter of an object falling to the floor and knew without looking in was the dagger Yugi held in his hand. He felt Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck, holding onto him for dear life.

When Atemu finally broke the kiss, Yugi practically collapsed against him. It was wonderful. So much passion, love, concern, fear, forgiveness, and gentleness in one kiss. Yugi had almost forgotten what it was like. He closed his eyes and allowed Atemu to hold his limp form. His breath just as uneven before but this time out of relief. It was nothing like any of the kisses he had shared with Irakih. This time there was no lust, desire, or greed. He and Atemu...Yami, were one again.

Atemu held Yugi tightly, knowing that there was no need to say any words. Yugi knew everything he was feeling. He heard Irakih behind him growled viciously, snapping both of the renewed lovers out of their trance. Atemu turned to him, an arm still wrapped around his star struck hikari. "You were saying?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

Yugi laid his head against his Yami's chest and sighed deeply. He felt...clean again. Free even. His headache was practically nonexistent. Just a dull roar in the back of his head. He kept an arm around Atemu for comfort.

Irakih snarled again, but said nothing. He didn't even advance towards the couple.

Atemu looked down at his hikari, an over whelming urge to kiss him again was pushed out of the way by a stronger urge to protect him. He untangled himself from Yugi and pushed the hikari behind him. "Now, you'll pay for everything you've done." Atemu growled, the puzzle around his neck starting to glow.

He was quickly cut off by a tug of his shirt from behind. He turned to see Yugi shaking his head. "Atemu, I just want to get out of here. Take me out of here." Yugi pleaded, starring uncomfortably at Irakih who glared back at him.

Atemu looked back at Irakih and then at Yugi. "Are you—,"

Yugi looked up at Atemu. "Please...Yami?"

Atemu swallowed hard at his nickname. He sighed, looking in disgust at Irakih. Should he let him go? For some reason, he knew he was going to regret it. But Yugi wanted no harm done to anyone, not even his enemies. It made Atemu want to smile. That meant Yugi was back to his normal self. He could sense it. They were connected, heart and soul, once again. This was how it was suppose to be. His attention turned back to Yugi.

Yugi looked up at him. "He can't control me anymore."

Atemu took Yugi's hand in his and watched Irakih closely as he pulled Yugi towards the door. Irakih made no move to follow, to do anything. Atemu felt victorious as he closed the door to Yugi's chambers and led him down the hallway. Yugi came up beside Atemu and wrapped his arm around him. The former king felt his heart melt at Yugi's innocent yet tired expression. He took Yugi into his own chambers. The sat on the bed and starred at each other.

Yugi then crawled over to his yami and sat in his lap. Atemu wrapped his arms around the younger. He wished they could stay that way for hours.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N That is all. Yugi and Yami are back together! YIPPY! Next chapter is a week...maybe. I hope so anyway. Now to thank the six people who reviewed.

**Dragonlady222- **He has figured out what Irakih is doing to him. Problem is...they haven't completely broken his control over Yugi. Oooooooo. What will happen next time? Guess you have to wait an see! Thanks for the wonderful reviews as always.

**Ramen Alchemist Sora-** Thanks for your review. I know right! Yami and Yugi so belong together and no one is allowed to change that. But Irakih really does suck. You hate him now? Wait until next chapter! Mwhhaaaa! I'm so evil! Thanks again!

**Protector of the Nameless-** You don't cuss in reviews huh? That is okay because I know exactly what you're thinking. KILL HIM! Guess you have to wait another week to find out what is going on. You'll like it though. Thanks for worshiping my story. Hope the chapter was to your liking.

**YugiXyamiyaoilover-** Your review is like many others with common misconceptions so allow me to explain. Yugi is far from weak. I know that, you know that, I hope that everyone knows that. However, because Irakih is somewhat manipulating his thoughts, he is making Yugi think he is weak. However, just because you're strong does not make you invincible to attack. Yugi will find that out next chapter. Thanks for your review and I hope I cleared this up with you.

**Lady Alexas-** here is more. I hope you liked it. I am trying to wrap up this story before I go back to school. I don't know how often I will be able to update then. Thanks for your review. It is always loved and makes me want to write more.

**Atemu Yugi lover34**- Wow. Out of everyone you were the only one who answered my question. It was just a random question I set out for everyone to see. One of my friends cuts herself. She isn't suicidal but she does it a lot. I was hoping to get some information on why people do it since she won't tell me. Anyways, thanks for your review. I hope Yugi didn't act to irrational this time. Love ya!

RnR please.


	17. Chapter 17

1A/N I'm on the move. The quicker I get this story over with the better. Okay, here is the next one. The plot gets as thick as it is going to get so pay attention. I don't own YGO

Chapter 17

Atemu laid with his head propped up against a pillow, starring at the ceiling. Yugi was laying horizontal to him with his head on the former king's chest. Atemu kept running his fingers through Yugi's hair in a soothing manner. They had been like this for hours. Not one said a word. However, both were thinking of what had happened over the past few days.

Yugi placed a hand on Atemu's chest and tightened his grip on the fabric. He felt safe. For the first time in a long time, too. After everything, Atemu still wanted him back. After everything he said, after everything he had done, Atemu forgave him immediately. Was it because he loved him or just knew Yugi would spend eternity beating himself up about it? Unaware of it, a tear rolled down Yugi's cheek and fell onto Atemu's chest.

After a few moments, Atemu felt the wetness and lifted his head to examine his hikari. He wasn't surprised. Tears were expected with the ordeal that Yugi had to go through. Atemu lifted himself up and carefully drew Yugi into his arms. This only made the tears come faster. Atemu didn't tell him to stop. That was what he normally did, to tell Yugi to be strong. But sometimes the tears need to fall.

Yugi huddled closer to Atemu, feeling his body warmth put a protective barrier around his body. Being next to Atemu was a feeling that he could describe perfectly. It was like being bathed in warm sunshine after waking up on a cold winters day. After a long while, the tears stopped. Yugi sighed deeply and sat up. He spun himself around to face Atemu. Silence held them both for a few more moments before Atemu opened his mouth. "We need to talk."

Yugi swallowed but nodded. Expecting the worst, a thousand horrible thoughts went through his mind. But one of them caught his attention more than the others. _He wants to break up with me. _Yugi looked to the floor of the dark room. He couldn't blame him though. "Yeah." Was all he could reply.

Atemu looked Yugi over before realizing what the younger was thinking. He put both hands on Yugi's shoulders, making the troubled teen look at him. Atemu shook his head, "It is not that kind of talk, aibou."

Yugi smiled softly at his nick name. Atemu hadn't used it in a longer time.

Atemu put his hands back at his side. He examined Yugi one more time before starting the long list of questions he had. "How is your head?" He asked as he lightly brushed away the golden bangs.

Yugi blinked. "Um." He paused. "Well...it feels better than it has felt in a few hours. It just feels like a dull roar right now. I just hope that Irakih doesn't make it hurt ag—,"

"He won't" Atemu growled firmly. "I'll kill him if he does." he concluded. "What has he been telling you?"

Yugi sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest. Where to begin? "It all started when I was back in that other world. These guys were forcing me into an alley to do God only knows what. I got this really bad migraine out of no where. Then it was almost as if I blacked out. I couldn't remember anything, but when I woke up, I was covered in blood." Yugi paused as he remembered the awful sight that came before him.

"Yugi?" Atemu asked softly.

Yugi looked at him. "I think I killed them." Yugi whispered. "At least, I think Irakih did. That was the first time that I felt...different. The next time was when we were being interrogated by the police. You and I were talking and for some reason I got angry. It wasn't at anything you particularly said, I just got angry. Something in my head was telling me that I couldn't trust you. That I should hate you." Yugi explained. He got up and started to pace the room.

Atemu remained silent, taking in everything Yugi had to say.

"I got so mad, and then my head started to hurt again. That was when I left. At that point, I was more afraid than angry. I didn't want what happened to those men to happen to you." Yugi continued. "The next thing I knew I was in my own mind, and Irakih was there. He told me that we were one. That it was him and I that were destined to rule the world."

Atemu broke in, "Rule the world?" When were these guys going to give it up?

Yugi nodded. "He told me that we had once before. Then he showed me..." Yugi paused, wondering if this was the right time to tell Atemu. He bit his lip, no more secrets. If they were ever going to be okay again, there had to be no more lies. 'He showed me a memory. From this life." Yugi finished, seeing Atemu's interest. "He showed me... or rather made me relive my death in this life."

Atemu blinked, a feeling a terror sweeping over him. "Why?" he asked almost angrily.

Yugi stopped pacing and sat next Atemu on the bed. "Because he wanted to show me that I was evil. That my people..these people I rule over now, hated me. They were the ones that killed me."

Atemu almost laughed but when he looked at Yugi's face, he realized he was serious. "Why did they kill you? What for?" Atemu pressed. He saw fear and shame flash through his hikari's eyes. Yugi adverted his gaze and tried to get up to pace again. Atemu grabbed his hand and kept him on the bed. "Yugi, you can tell me. Whatever it was, I'm sure it was no reason to kill you over—,"

"I killed you." Yugi blurted out. He yanked himself away from Atemu's grip and bolted towards the door.

Atemu, though stunned by Yugi's words, was quicker. As Yugi tried to throw open the door, the former pharaoh slammed it shut. "Yugi, its alright. I'm not mad." Atemu said as he tried to pull his hikari close. "It isn't your fault."

Yugi struggled to break free of Atemu's tough grip, tears rolling freely down his face. "Of course its my fault!" He shouted. "How can you say it isn't. I killed you. Irakih wanted me to kill you back there! I almost did it! I almost—,"

"You could have done a lot of things but you didn't Yugi. That is what matters." Atemu said softly. "Stop running away from me. Let me help you."

Yugi stopped struggling and starred at Atemu. He shook his head and looked away from the ever graceful king. "He made me like it." Yugi spat in disgust. Before Atemu could press further, Yugi kept going. "He made me feel powerful. He filled me with greed, want...lust even. He..."Yugi trailed off, new, angry tears forming in his eyes. "He tainted me."

Atemu pulled Yugi close to him, holding him in a tight hug. Yugi sobbed against him as he rubbed his back. "Hush now." Atemu soothed, gently picking up the teenager. "You need your rest. Sleep." Atemu almost commanded. He placed Yugi back onto the bed and bent over to kiss his lips. He wiped away a few tears before sitting back up again. Amethyst eyes watched him closely but sleepily.

Yugi closed his eyes and allowed peaceful sleep to claim him. Just before he was taken into the warm darkness's embrace, he heard the former king whisper to him, "I love you."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yugi moaned slightly and he felt warmth around his entire body. He opened his eyes to find it to be still dark outside. Yugi stirred and tried to roll over but found he couldn't. Yugi looked down to see strong tan arms wrapped protectively around his body. Yugi smiled as he turned over to see Atemu sleeping peacefully beside him. Yugi watched him breathing slowly in and out. He always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

Yugi felt the smile stay with him and Atemu stirred slightly. He opened a crimson eye and saw Yugi starring at him. Atemu moaned slightly as he closed both eyes and stretched. Yugi blushed slightly when Atemu looked at him amused. "I didn't know starring was one of your hobbies." Atemu commented as he grabbed Yugi's form again and pulled him closer, if possible.

Yugi's face turned a scarlet. "Sorry." Yugi replied, finally looking away.

Atemu chuckled and brought a kiss to his hikari's forehead. "I didn't say I didn't like it." Atemu stated before swinging his legs off the bed and walking over to the balcony. Yugi followed him and gazed at the city below him. Atemu did the same. Daylight was starting to break on the horizon, bringing a beautiful view to the couple. "Reminds me of home." Atemu stated.

Yugi looked uncomfortably at the former king and sighed. He knew he wasn't talking about the game shop at him. He was talking about where he truly belonged. "Do you miss it?" Yugi asked. "Egypt, I mean?"

Atemu sighed as well. "Sometimes." He answered truthfully. Remembering Mahado's little performance earlier yesterday made him think otherwise. Should he tell Yugi now or later. Later would be better. His poor hikari had already gone through enough. Atemu brought Yugi closer to him by wrapping his tan arm around his waist.

Yugi leaned against his yami. "Do you regret coming back?"

Atemu frowned and looked down at Yugi. "What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"Do you regret leaving paradise for me?" Yugi asked. A question that had been irking him since their argument during the interrogation.

Atemu felt a lump form in his throat. He had been expecting this but hadn't quite found an answer for. Did he regret leaving his own life to be with Yugi? Not exactly. Though he did miss it, Yugi was his life. "No." Atemu stated simply. "Paradise is here with you. I do miss my family, my old friends. However, if I would have stayed with them and they had asked me whether I regretted leaving you all, my answer would be different. I did regret leaving you and our friends, and I loved you. That is why I returned." Atemu explained.

Yugi relaxed against him. "I'm glad you came back. I hope I haven't done or said anything too terrible to make you regret coming back." Yugi admitted. "I never meant any of those things that I said."

"I know." Atemu replied, smelling Yugi's hair.

Sudden shouting came from the corridor below them. Yugi and Atemu straightened and listened for what was going on. "The king is dead! The king is dead!" Came the shouts from below.

Yugi lost his breath and looked over at Atemu who looked at him with concern. "Oh no." Yugi whispered before bolting towards the door. This was how it started, how all the violence in Yugi's memory began. The death of his father. Atemu rushed after him as they ran out of the room and down the corridor. Yugi veered the corner. He had no idea where he was going, but something inside of him was leading him to where he knew his father was. Then he saw Ashley. She sat in the corning, crying and shaking. Yugi kneeled beside her as Atemu caught up. "Ashley, what happened?" Yugi asked in a shaky voice.

Ashley looked up at him and sobbed loudly. "T-there was so-o much blood." Ashley stammered, rocking back and forth. "I've ne-never seen so much b-blood."

Atemu kneeled next to hear as well. "Ashley, where?" he pressed, sensing Yugi's urgency.

Ashley pointed down the corridor where they saw loads of guards bolting down the hallways connected to it. That was all Yugi needed, he rushed down the corridor. He heard Atemu telling him to wait up but he kept going. Irakih was doing this to get to him. He knew it. Yugi rounded the corner and found guards standing at the doorway of what must have been his father's room.

Yugi pushed his way past them. They starred stunned at the scene before them. Some were crying, some where angrily shouting about who could have done such a thing. Crimson blood was splashed all over the walls. A figure lay in the blood stained sheets, barely recognizable. Yugi looked away, nausea tearing apart his stomach. The smell of blood was too much. Yugi turned and backed out of the room. Many guards bowed before him, some touching his shoulder to make sure he was alright.

It felt strange. Yugi barely knew the man now dead in that room, but he still felt connect to him. Yugi bit his lip and took a deep breath. A guard knelt beside him and put his hand on his shoulder. "We have a suspect, sire." He stated, "By order of the priest, he is being taken to the dungeon now."

Yugi stood and put a brave look on his face. He knew who it was and that seeing him wasn't a good idea, but he had to. "Take me to him." Yugi growled. The guards walked him down the stairs about four flights. _Where did Atemu go?_ Yugi wondered as he looked around. _I thought he was right behind me. _ Yugi worried that without Atemu there he wasn't going to be able to stand up to Irakih. Yugi shook his head. His love for Atemu would help him, even if he wasn't actually there with him. _Perhaps he is helping Ashley. Poor girl._

Yugi entered the cold dungeon and wrapped his arms tight around his body. It was cold. He shivered as the first gate was unlocked. There was much commotion going on in the next room. Guards were yelling and so was someone else. That voice was very recognizable. Yugi went past the other guards to get to the room. He was stopped by a guard but not before he saw him. "Atemu!" Yugi shouted in shock.

Atemu was yelling at one of the guards who was locking him in a cell. He saw Yugi and immediately quieted down. A guard yanked Yugi away from the door and into the room across the hall. He heard Atemu yell for him but his attention were cut off by the guard questioning him. "That man in the next room killed your father."

Yugi shook his head, "No! You have the wrong man! He was with me all night. We were in his room." Yugi rushed to explain. _Okay Yugi calm down. It is just a simple mistake. We can fix it and point the finger to Irakih._

The guard disagreed. He bowed his head respectfully before continuing. "The priest saw him leave your father's room about two hours ago. He thought they were discussing plans but when a guard checked an hour later, he was dead. I'm sorry, my prince. But we have the right man."

Yugi refused to believe any of it. "I know him! He wouldn't do anything like that! Believe me. As Prince I demand that you let him go!" Yugi shouted. He could hear Atemu in the other room demanding to see him. There was the sound of something being hit and then silence. Yugi felt himself becoming uneasy.

The guard bowed again, "I'm sorry, my prince. But I can't take orders from you until you have become king. For now, I take orders from the priest that caught this fiend."

Yugi growled. "Don't call him that! I was with him the entire time! He didn't do it!" Yugi shouted.

The guard looked slightly confused. "It is barely day break. You're telling me that you were awake the entire time, watching him?" The guard questioned.

Yugi faltered. "Well, no." He said with a small voice, "But I was only asleep for an hour or two tops! When I woke up, he was sleeping beside me. You're telling me he killed my father and then just went right to sleep? No person with morals could do that!" Yugi explained, desperate. "My father is dead. That makes me the king now. As king, I demand that you let him go!"

The guard shook his head. "I'm sorry. But you have not been put under oath yet. Until that time, the priest will take the king's place."

Yugi crossed his arms in frustration. "Then I demand to see this priest and Pharaoh Atemu." Yugi said defiantly. "As prince I dare say that I have the right to do that."

The guard opened his mouth to protest but immediately complied, he allowed Yugi to pass while telling a guard to fetch the priest. Yugi made his way into the room where Atemu was being held to find him on the floor on his knees. The side of his mouth was bleeding. One of the guards must have hit him.

Yugi kneeled by the cell and looked angrily at the only two guards in the room. "Who hit him?!" He screamed enraged. There was nothing but silence. "I said who hit him?!" Yugi shouted louder this time. "Did I give any of you permission to hit any of the prisoners? You are not to lay a hand on him, is that understood?!" Yugi asked. Both guards nodded and bowed.

Yugi reached through the bars to put his hand on Atemu's shoulder. He looked at Yugi, who could have sworn had fear in his eyes. "Yugi, I didn't do it." He said, desperately.

Yugi sighed, leaning up against the bars to tough Atemu's face and to try to clean the blood off him. "I know. You don't have to convince me." Yugi said adding a hiss to the end and turning toward the guards. When he looked back, Atemu was smiling at him fondly. "What?" Yugi asked.

Atemu shrugged. "You sounded like me in there." he gestured towards the hall.

Yugi gave a promising smile. "I guess it is in the blood." Yugi said confidently. "I promise to get you out of this."

Atemu's smile vanished. "He is trying to get us to play right into his hand."

Yugi nodded, "I know."

With that, a hooded individual appeared in the doorway. "Get out of here. I wish to speak to the prince and this traitor alone." Came a cruel voice that Yugi recognized very well. Atemu must have sensed it too, he stood immediately and brought Yugi up with him. Yugi felt Atemu's arms reach through the cell and try to wrap around him. Once the guards had left, the man lifted the hood and smiled at the couple. "Miss me?" Irakih asked.

Atemu growled as Irakih advanced, "You lay a finger on him..." Atemu said through clenched teeth.

Irakih stopped and smiled in amusement. He looked at Yugi and then back at Atemu. "Well, seeing that you're in there, I dare say there isn't much you're going to be able to do about it." He smiled and looked at Yugi. "Come now." He said laying out a hand. Yugi felt his head start to ache and didn't know if that was Irakih or Atemu's panic he was sensing.

Yugi pressed himself further against the cell. "What do you want?" Yugi asked.

Irakih smiled, "You know what I want." he said, looking at Atemu. "He will die by your hand. There isn't anything you can do to resist it." Irakih said.

Yugi took a deep breath. "It isn't going to happen." Yugi said confidently.

Atemu tightened his hold on Yugi, making Yugi actually feel more confident. Confident in the fact that he knew Atemu truly cared about him. With that belief, he knew there was no way that Irakih could control him again. Yugi could smell fear coming off Atemu. He turned to see the former pharaoh starring at him with his usual poker face on. Yugi took his arms and held Atemu's hands around him.

Irakih frowned at the sight of the two bonding deeper. "Come with me now." Irakih growled.

Yugi kept his gaze on Atemu.

Irakih stepped forward, "If you don't, I could oblige the guards to come in here and kill him." Yugi let out a sharp gasp and turned to Irakih, fear in his eyes. "Don't think I won't. I would much prefer to see you kill him but I can compromise." He stated, nkowing his plan was working.

"Yugi." Atemu's voice held warning and concern, not for his life, but the life of his hikari.

Yugi looked back at Atemu and smiled. He pried Atemu's arms off him and stepped away. Yugi took Atemu's hands in his own. Atemu looked confused and somewhat angry. "This has to end." Yugi said letting go of Atemu's hands and walking around to Irakih, who grabbed his hand and started to yank him out the door. Yugi turned back to Atemu who looked after him with worry glazed in his eyes. _Trust me, Atemu._ Yugi spoke with his heart.

Atemu closed his eyes, hearing Yugi's words. **I love you, aibou.**

Yugi turned around towards Irakih, victory and love on his mind._ I know_.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

THE END (create your own ending)

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding! I'm not that mean. You guys are too great for that! I like how I ended that chapter though. Kinda a cliffy but you all will get over it. Here are the thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

1A/N~ I know it has been a long time and for that I am sorry. I promise to finish the story. Thank you all for supporting me when people were trying to put me down.

Chapter 18

Yugi gave Irakih a death glare as he tried to approach the teen. He was going to end this, here and now. He and Atemu would never leave this world if Irakih wasn't taken care of. Seeing that the mystery man was not going to let them go quietly, there was no way to get home unless Irakih was destroyed. They were back in Yugi's room again. Yugi gently knelt down and picked up the dagger he had dropped last night. He had never killed a man before. He wondered if he actually had the guts to go through with it.

Irakih watched the teen closely and smiled. "You're going to kill me?" He asked, amusement writhing in his eyes.

"You'll never leave us alone." Yugi stated.

Irakih stopped smiling and looked at Yugi seriously. "You think you can stop the course of event that is to come? If I remember correctly, you and Atemu went through something similar before. His final destiny was met, though the events happened differently. What makes you think this world is any different?"

Yugi gripped the dagger tightly. "Love can stop lots of things." He stated simply.

Irakih laughed, "He doesn't love you."

"Yes he does." Yugi spat, angry rushing through him. His head pounded dangerously, making Yugi take a deep breath and calm down. As long as he kept his anger under control, he would be fine. Irakih couldn't control him. Yugi centered on one name, _Atemu._

Atemu paced his cell nervously. They had been gone a while. How long had it been? Five minutes? Five hours? Atemu couldn't tell. He bit his lip and grabbed hold of the cell door, shaking it to try to find weaknesses within it. Atemu growled when he found none. He slammed his fists against the bars and sighed.

Footsteps. Atemu raised his gaze to the door when he heard footsteps, and it sounded like a lot of people. Guards. They probably had heard the noise and came to shut him up. Atemu braced himself for the worst. He was surprised when he saw Ashley and five other people come into the room.

Ashley smiled at the former king. "We came to get you out." She explained, nervously tapping the ground with her shoe.

Another person spoke up, "We know it wasn't you that killed our king. That priest is trying to frame you. He is jealous because he knows the prophecy. You're destined to bring peace and help to this land." He explained, taking keys out of his pocket.

Atemu smiled warmly. "What about the guards?"

Ashley opened the door and Atemu walked out, brushing himself off. Ashley laughed a little, "They all think the prince and Irakih are still here. Where are they anyway?"

A bad feeling formed in the pit of Atemu's stomach as his smile fell. _Yugi._ He had to go, now. He ran out the door. "Thank you very much!" He shouted and made his way throughout the palace, looking for where Irakih might have taken his little light. What if Yugi needed his help and he couldn't make it on time? Atemu shook his head as he continued to run, he **would **make it on time.

"Wait!" He heard behind him, forcing the former king to stop and turn. Ashley and the other were running to catch up with him. Ashley panted and looked up into crimson eyes, "We want to help."

Atemu nodded, "Stick with me." He said, and they continued their search, "We'll find them."

Yugi watched as Irakih advanced on him. He raised the dagger and aimed it at his throat. Irakih stopped and put his hands in the air for his defense. "You really think you have the power to kill your owner?"

"You don't own me." Yugi stated. "After I am done with you, Atemu and I are going home and pretending like none of this ever happened."

Irakih smiled, "You think it will be that easy?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes I do." He said confidently. He had a yami who loved him, friends that would die for him, and a grandfather he couldn't wait to go home to. Yugi smiled with happiness. "You're the only one here that won't have a happy ending." He said simply. "You can't control me anymore."

"You think Atemu can forgive you for all you have done and will do?" Irakih asked, backing away from the hikari slowly.

Yugi shrugged, "See, that's what you don't understand. He already has."

Irakih frowned. It was over. Yugi could no longer be control. But he didn't have to control the younger teen to get what he wanted from him. He needed his soul, he needed Yugi to submit his full power to him. There was only one way that was ever going to happen. Irakih stood still and closed his eyes, allowing what little power he had left to consume him.

Yugi's eyes widened as Irakih began to disappear before his very eyes. Yugi gripped his dagger firmly and watched as Irakih faded from sight. Where did he go? Yugi panted, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he gazed wildly about him. _He has to be around here somewhere. People just don't randomly disappear. _He told himself as he looked behind him. Where would Irakih go? Yugi felt a ping in his heart. Did he go to Atemu in hopes of killing him himself? Yugi swallowed and starred at the ground as horrible possibilities reigned over his mind.

Arms suddenly wrapped around him, pinning his own arms to his sides painfully. Yugi yelled out as he struggled, feeling Irakih's hot breath on his neck. Yugi struggled to get his hands free, to plung that dagger into the heart of the man who tried to ruin his life. Irakih's grip was strong, and Yugi felt a pinch of fear overwhelm him and Irakih nipped at his earlobe.

Just as suddenly as the attack had come, it was over. Yugi found that he was able to move his arms freely. He whirled around to find that Irakih was out of sight, but not gone. Yugi could hear his laughter all around him. He was toying with him now, trying to unnerve him. Yugi swallowed and carefully viewed his surroundings, his stance showing that he was ready for another attack.

Pain snapped in his head and Yugi brought his hand up out of instinct. A wrong move to make. Irakih was at him again. This time, at his front, grabbing both of his arms and holding his wrists together with one hand. Yugi lashed out, trying to kick the man holding him but he missed his target and started to fall. Irakih held him up and pulled him into a kiss. Yugi yelped out and bit him on the lip.

Irakih pulled back immediately with a yell and Yugi used his time to get his hands free and lashed out at his attacker. Yugi nicked the man's arm and Irakih let out a cried in pain. He backed away from Yugi, holding his bleeding arm limply and growling, a look of fierceness on his face. He again disappeared.

Yugi turned his face and spat on the ground. _Disgusting._ He thought. He panted and waited for the next attack. This would be it, the final blow. Yugi never killed anyone himself before and wondered what it would be like. He didn't wish to kill anyone, but he wouldn't let this man hurt Atemu. Not after everything the former king had done to get him back.

Yugi fell forward as he felt a kick to his back. The dagger fell out of his hand and scattered a few feet away from him. Irakih moved on him before Yugi could register what had just happened. Another kick to his side and Yugi sprawled on the floor. He gasped in pain but stood his ground immediately. He moved towards the dagger, only to have Irakih kick it away again.

Laughter surrounded him as Yugi made a dashing crawl over to the dagger. He heard footsteps behind him. Irakih was coming up fast, making his final move. Yugi grabbed the dagger and when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned with all his might and plunged the dagger into the chest of his attacker.

Yugi cried out and backed away as the figure fell on his knees. Yugi's heart pounded out of control, his head searing with pain, eyes brimming with tears as he gazed into crimson eye. "Yami." He whimpered, shaking his head.

The former pharaoh starred into amethyst, his breaths ragged and hard. He moved his eyes to his chest and with both hands, he pulled the dagger out, crying out in pain as he did. Yugi shook with fear as his yami fell on his hands and knees, panting heavily. "Y–Yugi." He stammered, trying to reach over to him but failed miserably and collapsed on the cold stone floor.

Yugi cried out and gathered his hero in his arms. "Atemu." He whispered. "I-I........I didn't mean–,"

"Sh." Atemu whispered. "I know."

Yugi sobbed as blood stained his Yami's attire. Atemu moaned slightly and gripped Yugi's clothes tightly in one hand, trying to distract himself from the pain. Yugi didn't know what to do. He looked up to see Irakih smiling at him, his victory clear. Yugi also saw many others starring in shock at him from across the room. Another groan pulled his attention back to the man dying in his arms. Blood started to spread on the stone floor and Atemu's breathing started coming in small gasps. "Please don't leave me." Yugi whispered, pulling Atemu close to him.

Atemu grabbed Yugi's shirt and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "I'll never.... leave you. I'm.... always right...h-here." He gasped out in whispers, tugging on Yugi's clothes near his heart.

"Please, Yami." Yugi sobbed. "Please."

Atemu wrapped his numb arms about his hikari, taking a deep breath. "I'll always love you." He smiled, closing his eyes and leaning against his other half.

"Yami?" Yugi cried, shaking the cold figure wrapped around his body. "Yami?!" He cried out louder, his voice high with urgency. Then it hit him. It was worse than any punch he had ever been given, worse than any headache Irakih had ever given him, worse than any shadow realm visit he had been delivered. It was his heart. It hurt like nothing he could think imaginable. It felt like someone reached into his chest and slowly tore out his heart, as painfully as possible. "Yami!" He screamed, his eyes closed tight. "Come back." He sobbed into the former king's hair. "I need you, please come back."

"You killed him!" A shout came from across the room. Yugi didn't bother to look up, he didn't care. "He killed our savior!"

"He is to be killed!" Another shouted.

Before Yugi could react, people were around him, tugging him away from the figure laying dead on the floor. "No!" Yugi screamed, trying desperately to get over to Atemu. He just wanted to hold him a little longer...just a little longer. People pulled him out of his room and soon the smell of blood faded. Irakih followed suit and watched as Yugi wept weakly as he was tugged every which way. "Yami." He sobbed, hoping in vein that somehow his protector would hear him and rescue him.

A sort of numbness surrounded him. No one came to save him, not his friends, not Yami, no one. Yugi allowed his eyes to glaze over slightly as more and more people gathered around them. They lead Yugi outside, to an area in the middle of the street. He was tied to a pole but did nothing to stop them. "Prince Angel of Bethaming, for every action in this world there must be a consequence. For every killer in this world there must be a savior. You have murder that savior. For that you must pay!" Shouts were accompanies by the man's voice.

Yugi looked up, those words were very familiar. Yugi let fear build inside him as men brought bundle of sticks and logs and placed them around his feet. _No...this isn't happening. Not again._ Yugi started to struggle. "What's happening?"

"Due to your crime, you will be sentenced to death by fire. Upon your death we will be able to avenge our fallen savior." The man on the platform next to him continued his speech. Many shouts of agreement erupted about him. Yugi's eyes wondered as he found Irakih, who was watching him in the crowd. This time, there was no love or compassion on his face as there had been before. Just victory. He smiled and mouthed to Yugi words that sent chills down his spine. "You belong to me."

The man finished his speech and lit the four corners of Yugi's log prison. Yugi starred around him. Irakih had been right. Yug didn't change his or Atemu final destiny, just how it happened. Yugi didn't struggle, it was pointless. He deserved this. He killed his Yami. Smoke started to build around him and he gave a weak cough. He closed his eyes as the flames made it to the pole he was tied to. With the last ounce of his strength, Yugi opened his eyes. He could see a figure forming in the smoke.... Yami.

Just as before Yugi sobbed for his protector looked angry. Flames licked his feet as he threw back his head and let out an agonizing scream. Then nothing. This body fell limp against the pole he was tied to, eyes as blank as could be. Irakih smiled. He had done it.

Yugi's soul was forever broken.

A/N~ 1 more chapter. Please review.


End file.
